Inside, The Night Wishing
by Fuchsia.Grasshopper
Summary: Never has one gone so far only to fail. The past will be the future, and nothing else is absolute. What was can never be again, and nothing is certain hence forth. He was gone, and she was somewhere else. Who now stands together for the end of all things? Friendships are never forsaken, nor is love. Part three of Halios/Loki, following after I'm So Dark Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**And so I've returned again, for the final time for this series! As far as this story should go, it should be about as long as the first one or longer, so lot's to look forward to! Many things were left yet unsaid last time, such as who left the memories inside the necklace, Halios' life after the war, and of course, their ongoing relationship with the mystery of her dreams and the Norn's predictions. I suspect by now that all of you have read the other two parts that preceded this, but if not then I such you go to my page and read the other two (Stealing Me Softly is not connected to this series!) I welcome you all back for one last journey, sit tight, it's going to be a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Three hundred and forty-one days. Halios sat outside, breathing in the air of the countryside she was currently placed in. Rather isolated and alone, she had spent nearly a full year without contact to anyone of her friends in the outside world. The sky was dove grey, a storm perhaps approaching while she otherwise sat amongst the flowers she had grown in the backyard. Sweet peas seemed appropriate since they were the last thing in her garden on Asgard. The soil on Earth was different through, and she had gone through a number of batches before she was successful at having them sprout. Now they grew in abundance, and she was sitting in the grass while they encircled her in a pungent, pink jungle. She wiggled her toes before her, having returned to her old habit without wearing shoes around the home. It reminded her of different days, and different times in a world beyond all recall to this one.

Her legs were bare in a pair of light wash cut-offs, and a fuchsia V-neck T-shirt clung to her torso loosely. Her blues eyes often watched the sky, it seemed it was awaiting her entrance again; Asgard was begging for her to come home. Had it been her home though? She often felt neglected there, and the status quo had never been in her favor. Whether her life as a peasant, or as the apprentice to the lofty Freyja, she had always felt a deep sadness. It loomed in her constantly and picked at her veins like a mouse picking at wire. Still, the nostalgia for the place she once resided in was a strong and heavy burden atop her piles of concern she was laden with.

Halios rather cherished her life on Midgard now, even if she was under a secret assignment by Fury. So secret, that she hadn't felt any action at all, and it left her feeling dry to the bone. She had come a long way from starting out as the fledgling Faye. Now she was the superhero Starlight (Thanks to Tony Stark), and she also had close ties with SHIELD. Technically speaking, she supposed she was still with SHIELD on paper; the Avengers had disbanded since the end of the war. The war; that brought back other memories that she wasn't always so quick to think of when they stirred. Loki had crossed her mind between most of her days, but after a while, she found herself forgetting him, or at least, the sound of his voice. It had been almost a years' time, so that meant about seven years on Asgard. She never had been delivered the news of his sentencing, and it was a quiet blessing, no matter how badly she suffered to know the worst. If this was to be her last memories of him, she'd rather think of the good, and not of him in some wretched place, tied down and possibly tortured until he could no longer stand on his own feet. To think him weak and vulnerable felt almost like a bloody sin, and she tried not to dwell on such melancholy thoughts. Her love was undying, but even the heart had its limits. To be overly fond of someone was destructive, and she tried to stay those emotions, but it seemed they were irrevocable. Every so often, she would touch the faint scar on her outer thigh, and remember how he mended it so affectionately, even when they had been at an impasse. Was it so true, that he would always care just the same? She thought it sad, how neither had been able to tell the other "I love you" just once, and it wasn't just Loki, for she took equal share in the blame. Was it because she was so certain they would be united in each other's embrace again? Even so, it was no viable excuse to never share the most intimate of words with the one you love and Loki would have had good use for them before he was sent on his way.

Her dreams had returned again, and she was filled with much aggravation for her Vanir blood. The cursed stuff was spoiled, and had never brought her much good at all. She was left with unpleasant visions of Loki in a state peril. It was not of the same fate she had foreseen for him on Asgard, but this was justly as excruciating to bear. Blinding white light barred in her a prison, and her body was caught in a state of rigor mortis, unable to move or reach her fingers to him. He summoned such an anguished cry, that it rattled down to her core, numbing her heart in its usual dance. She tried to prevail to him, but she only grew more cold, and further away from him. The black tunnel expanded, and the expanse was now too great a distance for her to cross. She always awoke abruptly after he disappeared from her vision, and she would be in a pool of her own sweat, even on chillier nights. Dreams were no longer just dreams; everything had its own meaning in some way, but she had neither the skill nor tact to decipher the hidden meanings within.

Due to her undercover assignment, she had had no contact with any of her friends. She hoped that Steve, seeing as he was the last to see her off, would tell them that she was OK, even if it was an uncertain truth to his knowledge. Perhaps they had all separated, and this feeling of isolationism was not only hers to bear. They all shared it in some way; after all, the Avengers could not always be as a united one in the telling, they needed abandonment, craved it even. It did not mean she didn't long for their company, but theirs was an unhappy ending right now. Perhaps in some bleak future, the cards would finally turn in their favor.

Her smart phone buzzed at her side (it was an untraceable, and had only one number), she knew who was calling, pressed her finger on the button to answer, "Hello, Nick."

"_Agent Starlight, it's been awhile since we last spoke."_ Fury said in a bland candor. He never called out of importance, only to inquire if she was obeying his instructions, though it wasn't as if she had anywhere else to go, so why bother Halios thought irascibly.

"Yes, and everything is the same as the last time you called as well."

"_Not entirely." _She sat straighter, bringing her legs to her chest and holding the phone tighter to her ear, _"What we have been waiting for is finally happening. Apparently they haven't got to you yet."_

"No, apparently not. Do you know where they are now?" She asked, all the while her hand gripped the fire arm that she kept with her. The one rule she was not allowed to break was letting go her powers. It was all a part of Fury's plan to elude others of what she could do, and keeping a low profile to not attract any more unwanted attention to SHIELD. The Government was still set in their pig headed ways to make the Avengers pay for the ruin in New York, and any indescribable power emitted from her were surely attract the wrong kind of attention.

"_We are tracking a small group headed northeast, coming your way. You know the laws of which you must abide on this Halios."_ Oh, she knew too well, and it had been the part she was dreading for unspeakable reasons.

Before she could answer, the sound of a gun clicking was right behind her ear, and she turned her head slowly, to see five intruders in her home, masked and cloaked beyond identification. She smiled tightly, while one came up to her and took the gun from her right hand, and another forced her up to stand. _"Halios, they are there now."_ Yeah, tell me something I don't know, she thought to herself.

"Sorry Nick, I'll have to call you back." She said and ended the call before his conformation. One of the armed soldiers took the device from her as another pointed an assault rifle in her face. She gave a weary look, though her insides were burning to be set free and unleashed upon them.

"Not even gonna fight darling?" One of them taunted. They had a blaster shield down over their face, and the words were muffled, diluting the voice to sound like smokers cough.

"Do I have a choice?" She countered.

He scoffed back at her, while another from behind came up alongside her, and she felt a pinching in her neck. Knock out drugs, her favourite. The thin needle seeped into her flesh and vain, while the plunger sunk down, pushing in the beguiled drug into her system. She would have rolled her eyes at the practical, hindrance of use they were, but her lids were already fluttering shut, and she felt her body float down. Every muscle was a feather stuffed inside her flesh, and she bared no weight or trivial matters as she met the ground. The last of what she saw was of the grey sky, turned to night, and inside she was wishing Loki was gazing out at such a pleasant view as this.

ooOOoo

Loki was not looking up at a pleasant night sky, but he had some feeling in his heart that he should have been. It would have been a blessing to see stars, but all around him was the endless white, like his own personal purgatory. The Isle of Silence was but a cruel fate, and he had sat like one of the stones, for seven long years in his banishment. More often than not, he found himself not wanting his immortality, and wished suicide was a viable options. He would never have been that desperate he supposed, but with nothing else to do but be ventured in by ones thoughts, the morose and despair began to dwell. The grey and white surrounded him in a small forest of which he could not escape. The leaves made no rustle as the wind blew, and it caressed his face in a silent howl. He even pitied the birds that were jailed in this endless grief, they'd open their beaks wide, and not a decibel left them. He would have been enticed to hear a cock crow if it meant noise and would have gladly got down on his knees to begging so.

He never craved food, nor thirsted for water. For such a prolonged amount of time, all he had managed to do was sit very still, until he became integrated in the grey, in this fabricated way of living. No one had come or gone, and he suspected he was a part of the forgotten, a deep black pit that was in the back of everyone's heart, for ever giving a damn about him in the first place. Loki was content with that, seeing as he wasted no well discomforts in his heart for those very same people. He spent his time, counting the days, and knew it had been almost a year since he left Midgard, and Halios. He had made a promise to return for her, though as he continued to sit in this wasteland, the chances of that oath being fulfilled grew dimmer, like a flame running out of wick on a candle.

He was not in touch with his own emotions anymore; rather, he was apathetic to any and everything that went on in his mind. Mostly he focused on every detail on when he first was brought back from Earth. Thor wasted no time in bringing him to the Throne room, where an audience was summoned steadfast. He concluded it was always a forthcoming arrangement here, for they prepared so quickly. Always pleasant to know that the All Father assumed he'd fail, and it made Loki ever so bitter for the old King to be correct. His eyes remained fixed on Loki, and Loki never cowered his own eyes down from the arrogant man who raised him. The Queen, though strong she appeared, had many a flaw and her dominant will was not so convincing. A small crack was in her well trained guise, and Loki knew she wanted to embrace him still. A small part of him would have liked to allow this contact, but he reminded himself that she was an equal traitor to his inelegant descent to darkness. Just as well, the warriors also surrounded the All Father as protection, and he found it unlikely that they'd allow their Queen to show tolerance to a traitor. They were all so unsavory to him. He didn't find it worth his time or ability, to look upon such people. There was Sif, shouting out obscene things that a lady of the court should never utter while the others let her rant. He was unaffected though, after so many years of being the maladroit wheel of their group, he had gained an affective immunity to any harsh words.

The All Father looked like he was on the steps of Valhalla, and Loki understood well that the reason was because of summoning dark magic for Thor's return to Midgard. With any luck, the old fool would die soon enough, leaving an uncharismatic Thor to attempt to rule Asgard. Loki suddenly felt stung by his own words. They were uncommonly cruel towards the man who had raised him. He used to hope and pray for an ounce of respect from this man, and now he was celebrating for his death. It was at that small moment, that he questioned his own mind; had he fallen so far beyond all recall?

The guards unclasped his mouth from the distained gag, and Loki cracked his jaw back and forth, enjoying the sensation to move his own lips once more. He forced a smile, but it always appeared as a grimace or smirk of someone jaded.

The All Father sat somewhat straighter with the assistance of Frigga, and his cracked lips opened to speak, "Loki, the palace halls of Asgard are not so welcoming for your return." His voice was rasped, and sickly, even beyond the times when Loki had witnessed him before the Odin Sleep.

"Then you should have left me on Midgard, for I was quite content." He jested.

Most eyes turned stormy towards him because they were awed at his talent to still finding the gall to have cheek, and he wondered what buffoons he was really dealing with. Hadn't they known him at all? Being held up in chains certainly wasn't going to stall his silver-tongue, and it was pathetic of them to think so, "You have robbed this world of its Prince, and their very hopes have been shattered. I speak for my family when I say our hearts too have been shattered, by the betrayal you have pursued so keenly." The All Father continued.

"My betrayal?" Loki said in calculated disbelief, "It was not I, who held the truth from his would be son, or the peoples of this realm. You have given them something to fear in me, _Great Odin_." He seethed between clenched teeth.

The room shifted uncomfortably from his words. He wondered in his absence, of how many of the citizens now knew the truth of his lineage, or if it was only the few people in the room still keeping it hushed behind closed doors, "Loki, you are still my son, and no blood can change that. It is of the actions and words that set a parents love for their child, not the connection of womb and seed."

"Blood is thicker than water." Loki bit in an acerbic tone, "Your actions and words have failed greatly All Father. I see before me, a man of penitence, who would seek to cloak his mistake, and shield his Kingdom from I, the would be son and King of Asgard."

"Then it is your curse to throw love away. We can only bring what you would accept my Son, and it saddens me to see you are without pardon for our mistake." The Queen now spoke, her voice shaking like the blade of a saw, and her face pure.

"It is to your husband whom you should give thanks for that." Loki said spitefully, and he was surprised that she made no physical response to his smite.

"Be how things presently are, atonement and sacrifice must be paid by you." Odin started now, into the sentencing, "I am with my own blame for the travesties on Midgard, and it forever grieves me that you stand before me today, as a man I have raised, to now face punishment for the unspeakable crimes against an inferior race. The free peoples of Midgard will always have reason to fear you now."

"As do the peoples of Asgard." Loki said darkly. The All Father summoned down his staff, creating a thunderous wave that rippled the marble floor, "See here boy! You will not see amnesty for such an immoral atrocity. Your dereliction for this realm will also not go unspoken for. I sentence you, Loki Odinson, for crimes against your endearing home, Asgard, and of the mortal realm Midgard, to the Isle of Silence. A place in which you and others may be free from your ill-favored tongue, and words of blasphemy. There you shall remain, until such time of when the King of Asgard, may find even one redeeming quality inside your blackened heart. What say you?"

Well, he had many things to say, for one, why call him by Odinson when everyone present knew this to be a great lie? Loki didn't ponder this though, instead he responded with what was to be expected from him, "Can I not plead innocent?" He asked wickedly. Frigga and Thor closed their eyes in union, to his untactful reply. He cared little if he burdened them now, and saw no escape from this sentence anyhow to force him to speak with any benevolence. They looked in such agony and despair for his loss now; where was all this before when he feel to his doom on Midgard? Had they shown him the remorse he had wanted in the past, things may have been different, but this too was a doleful hope.

The guards surrounded him once more, chaining him back in a bind of no avoidance. When he first heard footsteps marching his way, he assumed it to be Thor, and was solemnly surprised when he met Fandral's steel eyes. His look was pleading, regarding him with interest and wonder. Loki stared back coldly, "Halios?" He questioned with urge.

"No." Loki mustered with all the hate of Helheim. He would not divulge that information when she was his to keep. Halios was his last desire worth guarding, and they would not take her from him as they had tried to do in the past. He found even no friendship left to share for Fandral, and wanted to keep this man's care for Halios at bay. Loki thought it justified, that he was allowed to be selfish of her now, when he had nothing else left.

"You know where she is, tell us!" Sif cried to him, and then turned to Thor for the answer. Thor looked to Loki, and shook his head to Sif. It seemed, at least for now, that the God of Thunder would allow him this one mercy, "You still take his side Thor, after everything that he has done?! He would have destroyed Jotunheim and you along with it, if things had turned in his benefit." Sif said incredulously.

"She was my friend, and I deserve the truth! He would not have been graced by her if it hadn't been for me." Fandral said aloud, in response to both Loki and Thor.

The conversation was not allowed to continue though, for the All Father was conjuring his magic. Loki had small hope that he would not be well enough to summon the portal, but alas was disappointed when an orb appeared in the center of the room. Another realm was on the other side; it was drab and grey as the pages of books. Loki cast his last glance to the room, and spotted the silhouette of a woman with red hair, before he was lost to the dolorous world without color.

* * *

**So, I actually loved how this turned out, which is rare because I question all of the work I put out here most of the time. This should set the tone for most of the story, and I know everyone is looking forward to their reunion again. As one of my reviewers said best (****DanAlaya****) This story will focus on how far Loki has fallen, to the point that even Halios was not successful at bringing him back to the light. Lots of this story will be about his own redemption this time and be taken from his POV, which I don't think anyone will have qualms about. As for the Isle of Silence, that was actually taken from the Marvel universe and it seemed a fitting punishment as opposed to the Snake venom, or him being banished to Earth all the time. Let me know what you think so far; was it good to hear my own original plot again and how does the tone compare to "The Hate Inside Me"? Also, if you PM me and I don't answer for a few days, it's because I am quite busy right now, but I should return by next week! Reviews yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JobanaBallack****: It's great to be back, and wow to think I did perfect makes me feel happy! I am actually amazed at how much Halios has changed through the duration of two stories, and she still has lots to get through here as well. Loki's POV is always fun, and I was glad the Isle of Silence worked well. I don't think I'll ever have happy redeemed Loki, because it is just not entirely plausible for his character, though he may go through changes if he wants to always have Halios as an active part in his life. Definitely evil Loki to come yet, so stay tuned!**

**littlenerd****:**** So honored that you have stuck with me for so long, and thank you for reading!**

**TearStainedAshes****:**** Oh cool, imagine if this really was a TV series! Yes, I know three seems short, but with the way fans get bored of fanfic tales, I think moderation is in order and three is where I will leave things for these two. This isn't to say I won't return with another series for Loki, but it will be hard to make another OC without imagining Halios in her spot, thus is why I started a funny series of one-shots for all the Avengers, just to get away from the romance for a while. More on Halios' struggle here, and Loki finally has a plan of action to break out of prison (he gets some help soon). I let you read on, and thank you for being a number one fan to me always! **

**LOKI IS KING****:**** Yep, Isle of Silence is torture enough for someone of his stature, though that's not to say he'll be trapped forever. Stay loyal!**

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Yes, dark stuff to come now that I finally got away from the movie plot, and Halios and Loki may struggle worse than they ever had before. The Isle of Silence worked well for him because he just loves his words, as do we fans I think. I have no plans for Joan and Halios to ever meet since they are both pinning for the same guy, though I think I will try to make this story have a dark appeal like that one. AS far as Stealing Me Softly goes, I am not sure if I will continue it at this point, I am stuck in a jam because I don't Like Joan all that well anymore. Repairs could happen to that story after this one of course, but I might be too involved in school by then. I will keep you posted to the happenings of that story yet, and I hope you continue to enjoy this one!**

**Azura Soul Reaver****:**** I give a little bit more on whom her attackers were this chapter, and she meets someone familiar again too. Thanks for returning again, and I hope you like what is to come!**

**ashINwonderland****:**** Yep, I was quite proud of it and I am glad you were too! I hope it continues to only get better from here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

At first awakening, all Halios could feel was a numb, throbbing pain all over her body. She dare not open her eyes for a moment, in feared delusion of what she might find if she did. It felt like she had fallen into one of her own dreams, a vision perceiving future events that have not yet passed. The distant hallway was there, and even with her closed lids she could feel the burning of the white light around her. She waited patiently to once again hear Loki's strangled cries for help, but the voice that whispered was faint, like the morning of spring with winter's bite still frosted below, "Halios!" If she wasn't mistaken, she was sure she heard her own name being called.

A light tap was on her shoulders, and her eyes pulled open slowly. The first sight she saw was red hair, and she mistook Natasha for Freyja for a moment, but the vision quickly faded from her formed master, back into the SHIELD assassin better known as the Black Widow. "Natasha?" She asked blindly. She was slumped down in a metal room, and Natasha was crouched over her, looking mildly concerned, but more astonished than anything else.

"Good, you've finally come to." There was no hello or nice to see you again when it came from Natasha; she was all business at the moment, and quite frankly, Halios did not fault her.

"Where is this place?" Halios asked in a strain as she pulled her body up against the cold iron wall. They were vaulted inside what looked like a bank safe, only more damp and dank like a cell with no bars.

"Seeing as you've just arrived, I'd hope you'd tell me. Where have you been? You've been gone for nearly a year, and when we asked Fury, he said you vanished."

Halios could understand her affronted tone, but it did not mean she was excepting of it. "Vanished he said! I see the Director is still fond of his secrets. I was on a covert operation, and I was not allowed under no circumstances to have contact with anyone. I figured he would have told you or Clint in the very least."

"No, I understand now. I may not like it, but undercover is undercover, you did what you had to do. Besides, Steve was always confident you'd show up again."

"Steve?" Halios couldn't help but wonder, "When did you last speak with him."

"He's here actually. He tagged along for a side mission me and Barton were looking into. It seems the Captain couldn't handle a dull life either."

"You've all still been working?" Halios chuckled.

"Well, that's the thing. People like us, there never really is time off is there? In the past year, I don't think any one of us has had a normal night sleep since the Avengers had first banded together. Even Stark's been kept busy last I heard."

"So as far as you know, he's still safe?" Halios couldn't help the tender spot she had for Tony, sure, he was obnoxious and self-absorbed, but he also had a strong heart, and he had come through for her more times than she would be willing to admit.

"Yes, when the rest of us decided to check into Steve's problem, he was abroad on a Stark Industries assignment. We keep out of his business life, so I don't really have more to tell you on that."

Halios nodded, and then frowned at Natasha's use of words. "You say Steve's problem. What exactly happened, and where is he now?"

"As you are aware, Steve's enemy back in the war was HYDRA. The thing is with HYDRA, you cut off one head; two more take its place. They never really disappeared; they were just sleeping, waiting for their time to make an appearance in this world. It seemed after the Chitauri invasion, they took it as their opportunity. Steve is ever aware of these things, and me and Barton wanted to help. SHIELD has been lying low since the Avengers had first assembled because Fury took some heat from the board. We were getting the familiar itch to do something, and when Steve came asking for help, we couldn't refuse."

"I can understand that. You have no idea how long it's been since I've used my gifts." Just thinking about her dormant powers made her want to unleash them, and her knuckles suddenly felt white hot, while her vision was glowing vigorously, "So Steve is a hostage here, just the same as us?" She continued so as to provide a distraction from her powers.

"I believe so…as is Bruce."

"Bruce, I don't understand?" Halios asked while thinking about the Hulk. Was HYDRA so advanced that they could even subdue the gamma ray specimen?

"I know you're wondering about the Hulk, and that was my first concern as well. They've been giving him daily injections of Inderal which apparently prevents Bruce from shifting into Hulk. I don't know how they discovered that, unless they hacked into Bruce's own research."

"So then, what have they been doing to you?" She was still uncertain of HYRDA's motive, as was Natasha it appeared.

"I'm not sure. They come in here every once and awhile, and drug me. When I wake up, I'm back here with no recollection of what has happened. I hope it's nothing chemical, I'd hate to turn into a green monster…no offense to Bruce."

"I should let them take me next." Halios suddenly said with a thought.

Natasha frowned, "Why? This isn't a time for self-sacrifice." She scolded.

"No, you've got it wrong. I've just remembered something Thor told me. We Asgardian's are not as susceptible to your drugs. Our immunity grows stronger after one use of being introduced to the drug in our system, and they already used it on me to get me here. They are unaware of my blood lineage, so the chance of them switching drugs is slim."

"I think I've just puzzled together Fury's plan. That is why he used you; he knew all along that HYDRA was back, but was powerless to do anything about it. The board had no control of you however, and they probably assumed you returned with Thor and Loki, thus making you the perfect pawn to use against HYDRA."

"So, Fury one, HYDRA zero." Halios said with a favourable grin. "How often do they return?"

Natasha shook her head, "I'm not certain. The days have blurred together, at this point I'm not even sure how long I've been here. I haven't seen anything of Clint, Bruce or Steve since I've been here as well, but I can bet they've gone through the same treatment as I have."

"Then I guess there is nothing left to do, but wait." It was a grim conclusion, but she had to find out what HYDRA was up to at any rate. Natasha silently agreed, though she looked like she had something else on her mind and Halios could mark a guess as to what, and it was a conversation she would not have approached likely, "You wish to speak?"

"Why didn't you leave with him?" Him meaning Loki, and Halios suspected such a conversation would arise. Natasha had been bringing up his name too frequently to be ignored as just a coincidence.

"With them you mean." Halios corrected while remembering Thor, but Natasha wasn't buying into it and she gave a knowing look, "Is love always so complicated?"

Halios stumbled rather haphazardly on her answer. "I…I've never questioned it or have given it much thought, but now that you say it like this, it makes me wonder. My heart is a battleground more often than not, and love wreaks pain wherever it goes. I am blessed to have lived through every single moment me and Loki have shared thus far, even though the bad always seems to outweigh the good. Why do you ask though, I thought you didn't believe in love?"

"I don't, but I always assumed it was such a simple feeling because children give into it so easily. Now I suspect I am wrong." The red head seemed to be having a battle within herself.

"There are forms of love, or so I've heard. I don't pretend to be an expert on these things, but I had a friend who was. She never was of much help to me though, not until the end anyway." Freyja was of course more of a headache than anything, but Halios couldn't feel resentment towards her. Perhaps it was because she held more for the Norn's...or this supposed Sigyn.

"You still have the necklace." Natasha's thin red brow rose while she gave a judging expression, "And you have no idea who locked your memories inside?"

"Unfortunately I do not, but I hope to thank them one day." If she was ever presented the opportunity, though something told her that her return to Asgard was forthcoming.

ooOOoo

He didn't know where his thoughts were coming from, and he didn't want to even begin with the why, but for an undetermined reason, Loki was thinking about the future. Every time he did, he couldn't see Halios in it, which disturbed him greatly. It was either him alone, doing some malicious scheme, or he was trapped in prison. Then there was the horrid life of marriage to the one called Sigyn. He didn't know who or what she looked like, but he imagined a stereotypical Asgardian with the paled skin and cerulean blue eyes. Perhaps she wasn't even an Asgardian; he had so little to go on.

He didn't know why Halios wasn't with him, after all, it was his own thoughts, but he just wasn't able to make out a world with just them in it. The Norn's had never been in their favor, and he knew that was to never change when they saw the worst in him. Halios would soon grow wise to his ways, and leave him with nothing but uttered words and old memories. Perhaps she had already done so on Midgard, settled down with a…mortal, why the very thought had his stomach churning in a rather unpleasant manner. He would resent her for it, but it wasn't such an unspeakable truth either. Nearly an Earth year since they parted and she had yet to return to him. There was so many circumstances that could have being belaying her visit, for one, he wasn't certain he was even allowed visitors in this desolate isle. Odin had brushed him under the carpet so quickly, he felt like unwanted dirt in their house. He was also aware of how earnest she was with helping SHIELD, even for reasons he could see no matter for. Clouded in the rain, he would never know or understand hers or Thor's weakness for the mortals. It perplexed him to no end; he would sit with his hand on his chin, wondering what was worth enamoring over for those fragile and needy serfs. They were greedy, and never knew the limits of when was enough; always wanting more power or money, and both came hand-in-hand.

He had slept countless hours, and sufficed to say, he was quite surprised when the opening of a portal was presented before him. Asgard was on the other side, and it was Thor who stepped through. The dull grey of the world did not affect him, and before him he stood in the brilliant red cape with his golden halo of hair and clear blue eyes, "Loki, I need speak with you."

He frowned to Thor, while raising an eyebrow on how he was supposed to be capable of conversing in this wretched place, but with him, Thor carried a stone that broke the silence barrier of the realm and as he stepped forward, Loki felt his color and voice return to him. His steely fingers clasped around his throat, feeling the heavy sensation of his vocal cords being able to sing once more. In turn, he had suffered the very same fate as Halios had before, and he realized it was indeed a cruel punishment. This was a short blessing of course, for he knew Thor would eventually leave him here again. "How nice to see you again." His voice was raspy and didn't sound of his own to his ears, "What has it been, nearly seven years?"

Thor did not look so apologetic though, and Loki scowled at this. They used to laugh together, but those days had all but been spent the moment he let the Frost Giants into the palace during the coronation, "I have no time for games Loki, what I came for is a serious matter."

"Oh, is it unprecedented?!"

"You would not be so cavalier if you knew what I had to say."

Loki studied hard, the lines of Thor's face and he had come to know him so well that it was like reading a book. This expression that he was presenting was dismal, with a touch of crestfallen and concern. Immediately he assumed it was news of Odin, to which Loki did not care very much. "If this is about your father, then you wasted a journey."

"It is not news of Asgard which I bring. Something stirs on Midgard."

Loki rolled his green eyes like the flicking of grass blades. He should have known if it wasn't Asgard that took precedence, then it would have to be Earth and the mortals. "Why should I care now? I have long since abandoned any hope of ruling that realm, nor do I look to save it."

"It is not the realm that is in need of saving, but of the peoples; my friends. The Avengers are missing, and I need your help."

Loki nearly laughed at the absurd request. "You came all this way to ask me to save the very people who put me here? You are thick aren't you?"

"I merely assumed you'd want to help because Halios is missing too, but perhaps I was wrong, perhaps you do not care as affectionately as we all thought."

"Who are this 'we' you speak of?" He chuckled, "And I sincerely think she will come to no danger. She resided there for three years on that place without my help and I doubt a group of frail mortals will not cause her to suffer. You will have to do better convincing if you want my help."

Thor looked astounded by his words, "Surely her heart would break from such callous remarks."

"You think her vulnerable, but you forget sometimes that she can be as cold as I am. Was it not her who was willing to stay behind there in the first place? I daresay she would abandon me to my own resources, just as I would be willing to do in return. Do not think you understand our relationship, because you will find yourself with a series of falsities if you do."

Thor grew quiet for a moment, looking to be grasping at straws to have Loki's assistance, "It would get you the chance to leave this place."

"Aye yes, an outcome in which I benefit. Perhaps you know me better than you would lead me to assume. I fail to see how I may help though."

"Do not underestimate yourself Loki. The threat is clever, and I need an ally whom knows the art of concealment."

"Thor Odinson singing my praises; I thought I'd never see the day."

"Loki I beseech you, I cannot do this alone."

Loki knew he'd have to say yes, for his own sanity depended on it. He was clinging by a thread in this place, and would take any outing he could get, it was just fun to watch Thor squirm somewhat first, "And the All Father is content with my release?"

Thor looked woebegone, "He does not know I am here. If you are to leave with me, I would be committing a treasonous crime against Asgard in setting you free."

Loki smiled, truly genuine for both the situation and for Thor's everlasting feelings to act as his brother. "Well then, I really cannot reject you after you went to such lengths. Turn me loose, and you have yourself a collaborator."

Thor grinned, "I look forward to getting reprimanded for this, I think it will be worth it in the end."

* * *

**Isn't Thor the sweetest?! I sincerely think he will never give up on Loki, no matter what crime he commits (knock on wood, I hope I won't be proven wrong!) So next chapter will be the escape to Midgard, and more on the kidnapped Avengers inside HYRDA's prison. I don't think I am making the main villain for this story be HYDRA, because I have to tie it back to Asgard yet so Halios can be reunited with her old home. Updates will maybe be once a week now, but I will stay diligent when I can! Also, I think people were unaware that this was part three to this series, so I hope I made that clear in the description now and am sorry for the confusion. I welcome back any old readers again! Reviews yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starcrier****:**** Welcome back! I love to write about their brotherly connection, it's a nice stray from the romance and drama sometimes, plus, I don't think we will ever see enough of it in the films with all the action going on. This is another brother filled chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Azura Soul Reaver****:**** Thor FTW, he really is such a cool guy, bot to sound like some eighth grader who loves the cool kid, but Thor really is that guy!**

**littlenerd****:**** Wee Hoo, we all knew Loki couldn't do it alone, so why not Thor?!**

**Savysnape7****:**** I am excited about this story too! So much planned, and with all my own creativeness to do it, so I hope I don't disappoint. More Thor acting as a brother again, and I hope it's good!**

**JobanaBallack****:**** Still love the whole HYDRA concept, and I wish I could stick worth it, but I already have something else in mind because I need Halios to see Asgard again. Perhaps I will do another story with HYRDA in the scheme of things. Love Thor, and I think him breaking the rules for poor old Loki could work, after all, Thor threw caution into the wind just to fight some Frost Giants in Jotunheim! It's all pending up to some action soon, so stay tuned!**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Hehe, welcome back, and way to start it off with a badass comment!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** I love the Avengers, and I just can't write a world without them in it! They need something brother time after Thor rescues him and this chapter revolves heavily around that. Hope I did well!**

**Shakaku-lightningstrike****:**** ROFL! When I reread the last sentence, I realized how dirty it actually sounded! Hehe, Thorki fans feel free to use in their stories! Also, thanks for reviewing, I always welcome new readers!**

**MrsCullen123****:**** Welcome new reader! Hehe, I love Sigyn too, and I have read lots of her stories on here, it just so happens she is the roadblock this time, so I totally didn't mean to make her an antagonist. Hope this story is living up to its predecessors!**

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Hmm, well I thought it over, and I think I am going to give Joan a new story, so keep looking for her return on my page yet! I still favor Halios over her because this series has gone so far of course. HYDRA is such a great villain, and I hope we see more of what they can do in the next Cap movie as well!**

**DanAlaya****:**** Sighs, it's sad that this is already our path to the end. I love your comparison between Faye and Halios. Even though they were one in the same, they had a different mindset all together. Yes, the Isle of Silence would seem like a torture for Loki, because he tends to over think every thought, and being left alone for so long will do just that, as you will start to tell as this story progresses. Even from chapter one to two, you can see he is filled with more dark malice than just corruption like last time. Redemption is all good, but I like to hold on to the fact that he isn't perfect. More on his personality shift this chapter, especially concerning his thoughts on Halios. Glad you are back, and thank you for leaving great reviews!**

**Megsy0****:**** Hehe, well he is just gonna have to get used to her coming back into his life isn't he?! Lots of drama to come, but she certainly won't give up, even if he tries to!**

**Laura:**** You can't help but love the sweetness that is Thor! Her and the gang are great, and of course she has the other group back on Asgard. Do I smell a conflict?! Stay tuned to find out!**

**TearStainedAshes****:**** Oh cause I love answering your reviews, it feels like our own personal conversation! This story is going to be filled drama, and I have high hopes it may be longer than the first story even. Last story felt short at 22, but you can only stretch a movie plot so far. HYDRA makes for a good common villain that all the Avengers can share, and I've been doing my research on them. The Captain America movie actually left many key members of HYDRA out, but I probably won't fit them in either, because I still have to get back to Asgard, which will later involve another problem (Oh Boy!). My favorite aspect of Thor is for writing about his relationship with Loki. It carries heavily into this chapter as well, but I think it needs to be addressed because Thor truly does act for the benefit of his brother, even after everything that had happened, and I don't think that will even change for Thor 2. Urgh, I feel like I've spread out the awaited reunion for Halios and Loki, it probably won't come up for another two chapters. Hopefully fans won't kill me by then. Hehe, everything about Odin is a hate post! That guy needs a swift kick in the head, like real good parenting you did there Odin! Now I'm ranting about him too, and I should probably let you get back to reading, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Loki was filled with anticipation to finally taste free air again, too long had he been faced with dove grey colors and vacant sound. To use his magic again was also a blessing, though he wasn't entirely convinced with glee to be helping look for the Avengers. This was for Halios and his own freedom, nothing more. Normally he wouldn't deign to save such hopeless creatures, but his own selfishness knew no bounds as it turned out. Seven years of imprisonment and he felt as spry with resentment as when he had first entered this purgatory. The wandering soul knew no rest.

This was perhaps the longest waiting period of his sentence; waiting for Thor to return as he cleared a path for them to escape. The Bifrost was still not viable for travel, though it would not have been used as an option so likely because of Heimdall. He was ever loyal to Odin, much to Loki's dismay. Perhaps some of his slights were imagined, but he was certain that the gatekeeper always held resentment towards him. It mattered not though, for he would soon be free of this place. It almost hurt to know Asgard did not long for the youngest Prince anymore, no matter how much convincing Thor would put fourth his way. He would long for his old homes acceptance, but it was fruitless and he would not linger on such an unobtainable dream. Why was it, that everything in his life was such a stretch? Getting lost in his own thoughts, he almost missed when Thor returned through another portal.

"We must make haste." Thor breathed, looking flushed and suddenly very uncertain of his own motives.

Loki stood with zealous as his voice returned again when he came close to Thor, "Then let us not turn back. Any more time in here, and I might just lose my sanity." Thor grinned only slightly, while Loki advanced to the portal, "Where will this lead?"

"Out to the seas. From there we can summon dark magic to leave Asgard. Father will know when your presence has gone missing mysteriously, but he is too near the Odin Sleep to command anyone after us."

"Good thing then that you have me to get back to your beloved Earth. Is that not also your reason for enlisting my help?" Loki asked scathingly.

"I….Loki, you must understand that I am trying hard to please everyone. I will always defend the free peoples of Asgard, but Earth is now a priority. I also must honor Father, but that does not mean I can cast you aside."

"So you have finally learnt to be selfish then, I congratulate you. It must be such a burden, trying to please everyone. You of course will always receive gratitude for such acts." Loki looked down at his own hands, hearing how petty he sounded now and hating it.

"You will be back with her soon Loki, is that not enough?" Thor always reverted to using Halios as leverage to have him express feelings, and even Loki could admit that it was a sly, conniving action. A small amount of scheming could go a long distance if used properly.

"Very well. Those in line for the throne may go first." Loki smirked coyly as he stood aside to allow Thor's exit. He knew never be the first to volunteer to walk in blindly through a portal. With lack of resource and only his trust to go on, he was uncertain if Thor was setting a trap. An unlikely occurrence at any rate, but he had little trust left for any of the Asgardian's he once associated with. Doing as he was told, Thor stepped forward, a pressing look on his face as he walked through the portal with no hesitation. Loki bid the Isle of Silence a sarcastic farewell, hoping he would never be faced with the decrepit paradise ever again.

Loki felt cleansed as he walked through to the other side, already listening to the sounds of the water as it hurdled itself on the rocks at bay. He was no longer sullied from being jailed, and the harmonious ocean breathed back old life into him once more. It had been a time long forgotten, but he had waded into these dark waters often when Halios had left him so alone. They were wild and unpredictable, which he had been hoping for in his time of sorrow, but the waves had pushed him back, not wanting him to drift in their depths.

"What troubles you Loki?" Thor asked gently, and it startled him from his thoughts.

"Feelings of nostalgia I suppose. I wondered briefly if life had been simpler, had I found the power in me to keep Halios. She is always able to evade me, even when she is unaware of her own actions."

"But do keep faith in the future. Will you not be with her always?"

Loki thought back to how he could not recall Halios with him, "I have not that answer. What of you and your Jane?" Loki rallied back.

"My life does not allow such freedoms as yours now, and for that I am envious. I shan't give up on the idea, for she is far too sacred to me."

"Envious of me? The cast out and accursed being of Asgard; I only have freedom because I have no home to call my own. Do not grieve for the lost Thor, for you have much more to look forward to then I." His eyes felt clouded as he watched the serenity of the sea. Never had he felt so much regret, yet he knew he would have never been able to go on, knowing the full truth of what he was. A small part of him missed when he was Thor's brother, but as he was now, he knew this was the best way for everyone, and he was content to drift. A stolen giant had no place in the halls of Asgard –but then, he knew he didn't belong there- where was it that called him home? He wanted the answer to be with Halios, but it was such a faint hope, one that he couldn't possibly fulfil. They hadn't much time to act or think when they had been together on Midgard, but he had spent enough time in prison to think over the situation for the both of them, and there was no scenario in which she would, or should be comfortable with him as he his. What female Asgardian, mixed with Vanir blood, would want to share her bed with a frost giant? He was disgusted with himself for having ever touched her now and his hands would never be cleaned, only forever stained. "I will start on making a way back to Earth. It may take time for I am without practice."

At first Thor didn't answer, but simply nodded, "I should keep watch. This cloaking stone can only hide us from Heimdall's gaze for one sun setting."

Normally Loki could have kept hidden from Heimdall's penetrating gaze, but after his magic having not been let out for so long, he would be too inapt to perform such a heavy task, and he also needed to keep Thor concealed. He said no more and he got down to thinking, as he sought out his dormant powers. Once again they were mastering him, and he would have more than a little difficulty at regaining full control. Thor stood vigil at the side, looking up at the golden palace as it hung over them like a bronzed dessert. It was evening in Asgard, and Loki appreciated this time of day more than any. Everything came to an end, and the mysterious unknowing of another day's events that would unfold anew were always before him. He let the colors around him relax his mind, and the sounds he listened to were the birds in the trees while the breeze blew, causing a stir in the leaves. The sights and sounds of Asgard were an inexhaustible beauty to behold, and surely he would never tire of such things. His mind felt like a feather, floating with ease as he was able to pull all of his thoughts into one coherent line again. Summoning dark magic for a portal was difficult at the best of times so it would take him a great deal of time. The reward of being free, for a small amount of time as it were was beneficial to his prowess. Suddenly feeling more like himself, he spoke with sarcasm, "So, do you think we shall be sharing a cell when next we arrive here?" He chided while not losing focus.

Thor beamed, "They'll probably torture us both."

"Just as well, I didn't want to have to listen to your snoring for the next few eons."

"The God of Thunder does not snore!" Thor scoffed and Loki raised a brow.

"No of course not, it must have been another in the palace. Perhaps the Lady Sif?"

Thor laughed deep as his face turned pink all the way to his ears. Loki could only spare a small grin in return, but it came out as more of a grimace than anything. The conversation dispersed again, as Loki trained his thoughts on getting them to Midgard. His motivation wasn't enough to stimulate the task happening any faster. Thor grew more anxious, his eyes constantly twitching and shifting back to the palace. His footprints had left a permanent track in the sand until the wind or water would erase them. Once or twice, Loki thought the thundered may give up and just take him back to the Isle, but Thor proved resolute against the spray of the sea and the crash of the wind.

"The stone's powers are waning." He cried while rushing over to Loki. Most unfortunately, cloaking stones had one use in their life, and power could not be seeped back into them once the last of the spell had drained. The glowing blue stone was fading into an iron grey pebble in Thor's enormous palm. It was doubtful that Heimdall would be looking for Thor at first, and he wouldn't knowingly look for Loki because of his imprisonment. Still, the cause for concern was great and Loki knew Thor's nerves were wracking worse than a cats.

"I will try to hurry." He reassured blandly, trying to stay calm so Thor wouldn't lose his wits.

"I have not spoken a word with anyone today. Surely they would have found my behavior strange and come looking."

"Well that was an untactful thing to do!" Loki snapped, finally forgetting his patience, "You knew you were doing something of a high risk nature, and the worst way to get caught is suspicious behavior, it draws attention in a negative way." Thor looked impish as Loki scolded. It seemed Thor was still as reckless and immature as he had always been. Earth had changed him to not be vain or greedy, but all of his other traits of foolishness were still intact. Loki narrowed his eyes, continuing to work his skills as well as to alert Thor to his anger, "Keep two eyes on alert now, we don't know who may be watching."

"I am sorry brother."

His voice had been a whisper, but to Loki, it nearly sounded as a shout. His shoulders flinched and he stood up, his eyes blazed and he was raging as he looked at Thor. "I am not your brother! You would do well to remember that." Thor was looking at him strangely, not with the hurt which Loki had been expecting. He snuck a peak down at himself, wondering what was so fascinating, but what found him there was only travesty. Fear and anger overtook him as he gazed at his own blue skin in bewilderment. Apparently his concentration had been somewhere else, for he had never planned to reveal this form to anyone. His vision had grown dark, and everything around him was red and fuchsia like spilt blood. Loki had never gazed back into a mirror to see his own eyes turn red, for the side effects of seeing everything in crimson was punishment enough. He took in a deep breath with avarice, and felt his body fade back to the façade of an Asgardian. They were silent for a moment, before Thor tried to speak, "Is that…what you would look like….So you really aren't my brother." It was words he said aloud, but they were addressed only to himself. This was something he had known about for a prolonged time, but finally seeing the ugly truth had awoken the realization in his blue eyes.

"Of course I'm not. This was the one thing I am truthful about." Loki rolled his shoulders that had grown tense. Thor didn't look on him in fear or disgust, only with pity and it was the worst of it all, "Speak of this to no one." Loki ordered.

"I would never divulge what is yours to tell." Thor nodded solemnly, before turning away entirely. The rift had finally been made, and Loki would have never guessed it would have been something as simple as his true face to cause it. It was not this that startled him into realization though; his true concern was Halios. If Thor felt the need to distance himself from the truth, then what hope did he have that she would ever remain at his side? None he supposed, and it was the cruel fact he had always known, but today he finally succumbed to it.

* * *

**So a heavy Thor and Loki chapter which I thought was in order. No doubt they have a different relationship now, with neither putting forth the effort to be as they once had been. What are your opinions on Thor's reaction; is Loki looking too far into it, not giving Thor enough time to cope, or is Loki correct in the fact that everyone will abandon him because of what he is? I'll let you decide that answer yourselves. Also, I think I am going to give a try at "Stealing Me Softly" again, but it will be a new plot. I'm leaving the old one up though, so readers can always return to look at it again. You can always PM me for your concerns on that. Reviews Yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Azura Soul Reaver****:**** He really likes to beat himself down, even if he doesn't realize. Hopefully some time with Halios can change that *wink wink***

**Starcrier****:**** Hehe, I feel like I am picking on him a bit, but seven Asgardian years in prison of silence can do that to a person. **

**DanAlaya**: **Writing back in Asgard is me at my prime I think, and I am glad for a chance to work at that again. I can't even begin to thank you for all the help you gave towards "Stealing Me Softly". Now that story is back on track and it's all thanks to you and your wonderful insight! I hope it's OK if I turn to you for any more questions. I am trying to keep a lot of the strong plot points from last time to return, and you pin pointed them so keenly!**

**JobanaBallack****: Some brotherly time at last, I think it was overdue! I try to have a similar relationship done as they used to have, with what their small banter back and forth while breaking some rules along the way. I think it was time for Thor to understand what it truly means for them to not be blood relatives, and Loki accidently revealing himself proved that. Yes, Thor may seem disappointed, but he still holds resentment towards the race, and also Loki likes to look at a situation for the worse, so maybe he misread Thor's reaction all wrong. Halios' reaction will come later (I'm not telling you just yet!) The Sigyn issue will be address more yet, but I can tell you that Halios is not really Sigyn. I've been getting PM's asking me if they are the same person, but no she is not. Hehe, those damn Norns, ruining everything! They will be back yet, so hold onto your seat, it's gonna get crazy!**

**littlenerd****: Yep, brothers at odds once more, but let's hope they find some luck!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** Yeah, I couldn't have him in prison for too long, but he's got a bumpy road ahead yet. Thor and Loki are a good pair to write for, and don't count them out just yet. Loki over-thinks things, and Thor may be more accepting yet. Hmm, now we have to wait for Halios' reaction. Keep fingers crossed that it will be good!**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Whoa, I am glad to hear that! Made this chapter more comfortable to write now!**

**TearStainedAshes****:**** Yes, I finally got down to the nitty gritty and forced them to have a talk, how cruel am I?! Loki's slip needed to happen, the issue is always addressed about what the girl will think, but his family was there before she was and I thought it was imperative for Thor to acknowledge the simple yet very complicated truth. Ay yes, your opinion is pretty much my words on it. Loki tends to twist words around, and Thor would never out right push him away. Indeed it will take getting used to, but a blood relation does not change all the years they had grown together as equals (No matter what Loki says!) "It is who you are, not what you are, that I love" A great old cliché here and it works! Hehe, I am trying to move forward with the HYDRA thing, and it should be coming real soon! At the rate I'm going, this stories going to be 60 chapters! A slow update, but I had to fix "Stealing Me Softly" first, so hopefully that works out too!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** Tee hee, or has it?! Thor's emotions become clearer this chapter and it brings some balance back to their relationship. I'm sure Halios will point out his change in appearance. You have to figure seven Asgardian years in prison is going to have some side effects! **

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Yes, I think Thor's silent but observant reaction worked well. Oh, I think blue Loki has it going on, and there ain't anything wrong with red eyes, what with all the vampires around these days! Yep, "Stealing Me Softly" (again) hopefully I can please myself with this new plot direction. I don't know why I hate it, but it might have something to do with me comparing Joan to Halios all the time! Damn her for being my first OC creation! Oh, glad to hear you wrote that, and I did read it, though I'm not too inapt with the Twilight books, I've only seen the movies so far (sad, I know). Mayhaps when I crawl out from under my rock, I will find the chance to read them! Good characterization though, and a good strong group of OC's as I would understand it! Here's to wishing you all the success!**

**Black-as-night-as-day****:**** Oh well thank you, and your review has certainly made mine!**

**AmyT:**** Oh gosh, welcome and thank you. I'm sure you have had a long journey catching up to this point, and I too am looking forward to her return on Asgard. I'm in my element when I type those chapters, so I will try to get there soon. Story two was difficult to pull through because of the movie plot, but I am back in full swing!**

**Guest:**** Welcome, and I thank you for striding through my very long series to get here! I am glad you will make it for the rest of the journey, so hold on tight, it's going to be a long and bumpy road!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

"How long have we been here?!" Halios nearly yelled, growing rather tired of looking at the four walls around her. Her hands were claws, ripping at the metal siding, and her own hair after escape proved useless. She was losing her grip on reality, being coped up far too long without outside contact or real food. Sleep had come to her off and on in the lapse that she had been here, but her mind had lost count of the days in between those times. Even when she had managed to shut her eyes, they would snap open once again just as quickly when a horrid vision would plague her in her dreams. Natasha was fairing worse than her, having been here for weeks longer. Surely Fury knew where they were by now, but he was powerless to help them, and Halios couldn't fancy the notion of any other being coming to their aid when they had gone missing without a trace to begin with.

"I wonder how the others are doing, speaking of course in terms that they are still alive."

Halios shot her a dark and incredulous look, "Of course they are, how could they not be? There is no point in holding despair now; it will only increase our enemy's motivation into winning. We have to beat them at their own game, accepting the fact that there is no hope and move on from there."

"You're right…I just, feel so hopeless. I'm drowning Halios, and I don't think I'll resurface this time." Natasha's voice was so automatic that it sent a chill creeping through Halios' empty stomach. Her body was physically starved and her mental wit was not at its highest, nor was Romanoff's. She inched closer to Natasha, hating how her dreary tone was starting to affect her as well. It was a disease that was spreading to her, grabbing hold tightly and being found notorious for its hold. Hopelessness, there was no escaping it in their dank cell which could barely pass for a corner of a standard room. Halios rested her cheek down on Natasha's lank hair, while she held her in a cold embrace, only making the cramped space more noticeable now. Whatever drug had been administered into her comrades system was slowly decaying her into a shell of her former person. Halios had heard all the stories, and knew being a prisoner should not be near enough to shake the Widow's spirits. Something else had dug into her, made her vulnerable and hostile at times. Halios prayed for HYDRA to come again, to take her in place so she may yet have the chance at retribution for her lost friends. Other times the morose thoughts had caught hold of her heart, entangling her in threads of black while she waited for deaths lofty arrival.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here." Natasha moaned while her dirty hands held her head down. Halios frowned, while letting her arms drop to move before Natasha. She tried to reach for Natasha's hands, but her dirtied nails seemed to seep deeper into her skin when Halios attempted to pull them away.

"You haven't kept me here. I came of my own accord." Halios said, her face marred into confusion.

"Then that was a very stupid thing to do." Natasha showed her eyes that were heavy and doleful. The mint green now looked like a flat metal sheen, with no light behind the stare, "You could have been free."

"Natasha?" Halios said more harshly, "Do you not remember that I agreed to work for Fury? I had never made plans to go back to Asgard seeing as my work here was unfinished."

She didn't respond. Her eyes were like a boat lost at sea, searching for the lighthouse. Halios grabbed her roughly on the arms, but Natasha's state was irrevocable. It was then that she spotted something that had first gone unnoticed at the back of her neck, her nape being hidden by her growing red hair. Halios sat her forward, brushing aside her oily locks and finding swelling black veins which she had no doubt was caused by sepsis. She first checked Natasha's pulse, and it was beating rapidly unlike her breathing which had grown faint. She was shaking uncontrollably but Halios could feel her skin was burning in a high fever. Halios had only ever been given small training when it came to Earth's healing, but she knew that blood poisoning could result in all of one's major organs shutting down.

"I'm not going to let you die." She muttered. It was unclear if they were being watched from a camera or not, but she had to throw caution into the wind, and it meant using her powers. Most of her healing incantations had been helpful for Asgardian wounds, but those had only been gashes and scrapes. She also had to consider the variable that humans had a considerably weaker immune system as compared to the Aesir, which may have given Natasha a fighting chance yet. She laid Natasha gently on her back, her eyes now dull and fluttering to close. Halios hung over her, her billowy shirt now dangling off her body from the loss of weight to her frame. She felt like she had been here for weeks now as well, and it made her sick to think Natasha had been fending off this ailment for perhaps a much lengthier time. She held a tentative hand over her friend, letting her eyes fall shut naturally as she started to recall many of the basic spells she had read through. A glowing white light emitted from her palm and danced down her fingertips to caress over Natasha's festering wound. All of the magic was being syphoned into stale injuries, where needle marks had previously been. The black of her veins began to fade slowly away, and Halios started to flood with relief. Her spell was cut off mid-stream when the door kicked open, and three men in dark green uniforms of HYDRA swarmed onto her. She was yelling to someone, kicking and thrashing as they started to pull her away from the Widow, whom still lay unconscious. Halios felt her own eyes darken after she was delivered a blunt end of a gun to the back of her head. She called out to the last willing person to listen, hoping he was not so far away as he felt.

ooOOoo

Loki's action came to an abrupt stop as something deep awakened inside him. He felt under pressure, his heart and stomach being squeezed by an unstoppable force while his lungs gasped for air after the feeling of being kicked. He clutched at his chest with his nimble fingers, trying to recall the last time such a gust of emotion had left him aghast.

"Loki, what is it?" Thor said, coming over to him immediately with concern all over his face, "Is it your magic?"

"No it's…something else." He refuted with furrowed features, "I have felt only like this one other time in my life; it was when Halios vanished to Midgard unexpectedly."

Thor grew an understanding look, "You mean to say you have felt her again, just now?"

"Yes, but this is not one in the same. I felt her as if she was right next to me, until she all but vanished beyond recall. I no longer feel her."

"Are you sure you have not imagined this plight?" Thor said, a doubtful look crossing his brow, "She is too far for you to sense, and-" He stopped, looking troubled to say what was on his mind.

"And what?" Loki asked hotly, "Because I have not been with her on Earth you assume my feelings to be false." He accused.

"Well now, come off it. You were the one who directly told me that you two had grown apart, that she was as cold and cruel as you when it came down to love." Thor suddenly looked careworn as he rubbed his tired face. Rings of purple hung under his crystal eyes, and his stubble had grown more prominent.

"Do not pretend you can comprehend what we had." He said more quietly but with bite.

"Aye, I think I do comprehend though. Even with all this adversity between you two, you still care of her wellbeing."

"Halios is a friend first and a lover second to me. I will always worry for her safety, even when it is not threatened. Presently though, I am uncertain. What I felt was disconcerting and I am bitter to admit I have no guide to her whereabouts." He kicked a stone from under the toe of his boot. The cloaking stone in Thor's hand looked much the same now, grey and cold like the many rocks on the beach.

"Have you always been able to feel her heart?" Thor wondered, an envious expression taking hold.

"Not always, but it is a simple magicians trick I placed on her, only for peace of mind to know wherever she lay her head down at night would be safe." He suspected Thor felt like the lesser man because of having no such magical gifts to bestow on his Jane, "Halios is unaware that I have marked her with such a spell, and I won't be divulging such a thing to her at this time. I trust you can keep this one only truthful secret that I possess."

"I would never spread words that you would ask me to hold, but I must ask why you wish to keep the best of yourself hidden; why not share this with her yourself?"

"Because in doing so would only belay false hope in her heart. She's as stubborn as you in thinking she has understood me. I will never give her all my love and I am likely to decline any more she would ask of me, after giving so much away."

"You think it selfish to love someone wholly and completely?" Thor growled because he believed in such a notion, "You say you have offered up much to her, and I cannot deny you that, but what of Halios' sacrifices; she has given up large portions of herself and her life, all for the sake of saving you in return."

"Well I never asked her to do such things!" Loki snapped. He could feel where the conversation was going, and he was not going to be made the enemy again. With Earth, he could hold the blame and be proud in doing so, but if the words were uttered that he had wronged Halios, he would lose himself to that inevitable truth. He hated to think on it, and ever worse for it to dwell, but he knew he had been villainous towards Halios, almost since the first words he had spoken to her in the sun dappled glade.

"Loki, you know you would never have had to ask such things from her, she chose so willingly. She would rather have been parted from you if it meant you would not be parted from a long and happy life. An act of love, the deepest kind I should think, and that is something your bit of magic can never replace. She has left such a scar on your my brother, one that has cut through your frozen heart."

He hadn't been sure if the 'frozen' comment was for his benefit to address his lineage, but Thor did not strike him as one to be vindictive. Loki was more perturbed about Halios' selfless acts to save him. Dammit she was so earnest to the point of being reckless, and he no longer stopped to understand how she and the Captain had become such close friends so shortly, "But…why?" He gasped, "She good have easily just abandoned me, told me she wanted to return to her fertility training, when instead she chose to lay with me."

Thor chuckled, "Loki, this was a decision made by both parties. Had she said no, would you have let her return to her studies? I think not, no you would have continued your pursuit until she was your own. She still is your own; nothing you have committed has changed that."

Loki scowled and was about rebuke until a voice rang clear from the distance, "Oi, you two!" It was a guard, calling across the bank and up the steppe to the palace.

"We've been sighted." Loki drawled, while a malicious smile sat on his face, "Shall we run?"

"Have you known me to ever run from a fight?" Thor taunted, already drawing out his hammer.

"I recall this one time in Svartalfheim." Loki began with a grin.

"You still remember that?! I'd have thought the passing years would have made you forget." Thor grumbled.

"I will never forget that, nor will I let any other. The day young Thor ran away with his tail between his legs."

Thor had his mouth open, ready to retort but a flank of guards had sideswiped them from the east, and they were engaged in a beachfront battle. Thor tried admirably to not harm the keepers of his palace, though with Mjolnir, that would be near impossible. Loki saved no mercy for these men, ensnaring them with magical traps, and inflicting wounds with his knifes. He was still focusing on summoning dark magic for a portal, now that their time here had been endangered. Even if they somehow beat this first brigade of men, waves and waves more would be sent until both the princes would be locked down on knees in chains. It was familiar territory for Loki, but he would not have Thor succumb to such dishonor when he was the last hope of the name Odinson. He had earned back Loki's respect and was in his good graces momentarily for having assisted him in escaping the Isle of Silence. Yes he had seen his true face, but Thor seemed resilient, at least enough to not let the matter bother him every waking minute. Their relationship felt different, more of companions than brothers, but Loki felt it fit just the same.

"I've done it!" He cried suddenly. A portal was revolving in midair, glowing dark in the stretches between time and space that separated them from Midgard.

"Get going!" Thor called while more soldiers started to swarm atop him. Loki recognized their power, they were Odin's elite guard, summoned forth to come after the likes of him. Loki charged back, turning away from the portal to fend them off an overwhelmed Thor. It seemed now that more troops had been called; the distinctive sound of a deep war horn had been blown, calling down the thunder on them this time. Loki was grabbed from behind, and brought down into the sand.

"NO!" Thor shouted, while sending more of the men away with a swoop of his hammer. He turned swiftly, his vermillion cape shining bright as the clouds began to roll in the sky above, "Loki, you must get back to her!"

"What…about…you?!" He said between gritted teeth as he tried to shake off the warding devils on his back.

Thor looked at him apologetically, "I will have my chance to see Midgard yet. I am sorry brother."

Loki felt the sir in his lungs leave him for real this time as Thor struck him square in the chest, sending him falling through the air to the portal. Loki's eyes cast one last look at Thor, as the guards were now upon him in droves. The portal closed shut once more, and he felt himself soaring away, once again falling to Earth. He made certain that this would be the last time he would fall from the sky, while leaving Thor to gaze after him as he was left behind on Asgard.

* * *

**Queue dramatic music! I'm sure none had been expecting that, and I had surprised myself when I had first come up with that idea weeks ago before typing this. With Thor gone, and Loki left to Earth, who now will he seek for help to save Halios and grew?! He'd better hurry, because the women aren't fairing so well, and you can bet the men aren't either. Until next time, I hope you have enjoyed. Also, thanks to those who have joined me back (again) for "Stealing Me Softly". I swear I will get things right this time. Reviews yeah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** I know, I'm sorry the Avengers haven't all made it yet, but this is going to be a long story, so I'm taking things slow. Another one of them shows there face here, so no worries!**

**Starcrier:**** Glad I am doing justice to such a complicated relationship between brothers. It's always a new task having different people interacting together one on one, so hopefully I can get all of those right as I develop! **

**JobanaBallack****:**** I figured Loki is used to being a lone wolf, though most unfortunate that Thor has to suffer now! Yes, someone needs to save the Avengers! If the women are doing so badly, who knows about those men. Damn straight, let's yell at the Help which is Loki as of this moment now that Thor's indisposed of. Oh thank you for clearing that up! I've had two people ask me if she is really Sigyn with a different name 0_o, like did I make that unclear at some point?! I even checked back through my first story, and I don't know how that conclusion came about, though I had cleared it up with those reviewers anyhow. Halios is a strong female and with ties to Erath, something I never imagined for Sigyn, and I don't see them as the same either. Hope you like this one!**

**Celia:**** Wow, thank you so much for coming all this way through my stories! I am glad I still have the knack for keeping the writing beautiful, it's always nice to get encouragement when you feel you've been slacking. Hope this enthrals you all the more! **

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** *Gasp!* Some shocking turn of events for poor old Thor, but hey, he did it for Loki, so no beef there! Oh yes, Odin's reaction is still to come later, so you'll all have to keep guessing! Yes, I thought it most human to have her go through some trials of her own seeing as she is a favorite female lead of mine! I have no problems giving any of my lovely reviewer's feedback to their own writing, and I encourage them to have fun with it! Thanks for being a great fan to both stories!**

**aesthesiogenic****:**** Wow, I hope my writing didn't take up too much of your time! I am glad to have you with me, and I know it seems like I keep giving Halios and Loki sad endings, but they've got to struggle a bit to get what they really want after all. I fear you all hate Sigyn by now, and I swear I didn't mean to make her an antagonist, I have read her stories too, but it slipped in here and now we'll have to plunge right into it! Thank you for leaving such kind words, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**LOKI IS KING:**** Yes, someone needs to save that red head since Halios was unable too! Let's get Clint right in there to save his woman hmm, though he's pretty useless without magic ain't he?! That bromance is tricky to write for, but Thor and Loki moments are always few so I figured something bold had to happen, and of course its Thor! Lots of mystery on how that will all unfold yet, so stay tuned. **

**morbidly-funny:**** Glad it was a suspenseful chapter, I really want this last story to be an intense rush for the readers! I have enjoyed those brotherly moments between them, and I am glad the conversations were believable and yet dramatic to a fault. There's still a bit of mystery left, so stay tuned!**

**Guest:**** Hehe, well I am glad you are going on the internet for your own benefit. I will have to try to please you more now!**

**Demonic NiNjA Kitten****:**** Me don't want Thor in trouble either, why am I so cruel to those characters?! Loki is finding some help to save her yet, so it will be interesting to see how much of a master plan it turns out to be!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Loki felt himself land like a bullet through the hard dirt…again. He had fallen face first, and knew he'd be paying for the consequences later with a nice black and blue bruise on his forehead. His body had been considerably weaker since being jailed, and only now did he really start to feel the effects kick in. Looking rather careworn, with a greyish tinge to his skin, he pulled himself into a seated position, judging where he had landed. The first place he had thought of was New York, seeing as it was the last place he had left from. He had thought it would be easier to find Halios as well, but that might have been a poor assumption on his part seeing as she was missing. He knew he could not dwindle long, for SHIELD would have likely detected a presence coming through, but where else could he go? He had made it out fine well enough when he had been alone for the first time, but rage and rejection had been fueling him. At the précised moment, he felt indifferent, rather apathetic with nothing driving him to a sturdy goal. Thor was now lost to the punishment of Asgard, and his former lover was gone without a trace, he shouldn't have needed more motivation than that, so why this hollow feeling he wondered.

He raised his head to the sky, catching something tall in the distance to the outskirts he was currently positioned in. The tall buildings of Manhattan were beckoning him forth, looking both inviting and intimidating. It would do him no good to linger, and as he started to walk as straight as he could, he thought of a clever mortal disguise to not get him noticed in the large crowds. He chose something rather simple, a pair of dark pants with a short iron grey windbreaker for the autumn weather. Not that he was affected by the cold, but it blended well with what the masses seemed to be adorned in. As it turned out, he had only appeared in an open field of a park, for as soon as he got close to the border of the trees, he could hear the bustling city life and the speeding traffic. The putrid air tickled his nose as he touched the pavement. The streets of the city were knitted into intricate patterns that turned sharply and stretched long to accommodate the large population. It wasn't until he finally looked upon this place did he realise he absolutely hated it. This is what he had come so far to rule an Earth year ago? Now it all seemed for not, but he had been a blinded man, acting on such ambitions that were not entirely wholesome or reasonable. They needed no explanation now; Loki was never one to hold onto things for a prolonged period, whether they be of deep sentiment or of pained actions. He reasoned this to be why he was not struggling to breathe without Halios' company. He felt he should care more, and he so desired to, but he could not find the man he used to be when he had been bewitched by her presence on Asgard. She had changed so much beyond reckoning as well, and she no longer sought for his company like she had when she was still a green girl. He supposed he missed the way she was, when she had been shy but daring. In her new found strength, she was independent and somewhat vehement, leaving no room for him to ever be of use. He would never admit to it openly, but his heart was a mess after being left exposed to seven years of silence on that isle. It was a corroding fear that cadged him, turning him cold at night as he reached helplessly for the soul that wasn't there. Would she ever be there, warming his bed and he in hers? Sweeter than honey, he'd die to have one last taste even if he was poisoned from her.

He turned away from those frivolous thoughts, locking them deep inside. His sage eyes were looking upon a familiar sight, and with a sudden impulse and nothing more, he moved on instinct to get closer. The people he passed did not spare him second glances. It had only been a year, but they had forgotten him like old photographs collecting dust. Granted, his appearance had slightly changed; his face more sallow and his weight stretched rather thin. He doubted his picture had been posted into many of the papers anyhow, for the politics of this world seemed content on keeping its citizens in the dark. That whole day had been a puzzle with a piece missing and they did not know it was the ominous stranger of whom they passed on their way that could have finished the picture. How many faces went in out of the lives of mortals on days like this? It was just another answer he didn't have.

His eyes were frowning as he drew closer to the one tower in particular that had earned his gaze. Only a capital 'A' remained from the battle, it was nothing short of a coincidence for that he was certain. The building had led him this far on nothing more than a small voice calling to him, and he made short work of materializing himself up to the top patio of the penthouse suite. Everything had been re-varnished to look as it had been before he had waltzed through, down to the very finish of the outside floor. He walked up to the window, pressing his face in on the panes of glass. It was silent, too silent to go unnoticed by his alert attention. As he rested his palm flat against the cold of the outside mirror, the glass vanished and he allowed himself to step into the house of Stark. He breathed in the stagnant air, looking around the proud fortress for any remnants of its master. Thor had not said specifically on how all of the Avengers had gone missing. Did they all live here together like a misguided family? Loki thought not as the more he searched around, the place was impersonal, hinting at no other forms of life here. He moved between the rooms, every one as empty as the last but of the picturesque furniture. He halted abruptly when entering the last room when a delicate smell hit his nose. It was faint and crisp like water, but her sweet peas still hovered in the air after so long of her leaving this room unnoticed. He sat down on the made bed, feeling the cotton duvet under his fingers as he remembered laying her down in it.

"I knew you'd be back…eventually." A voice started at the door casually.

Loki did not flinch for he had heard the footsteps approaching, though he was slightly astonished to see the very same person whom he first assumed to be missing, "Stark, I figured you to be gone."

"Like the rest of them? No I'm hanging about yet, either waiting to be captured or waiting for your brother. He said he'd return with help, but I didn't figure it to be you. Makes sense I suppose." He was resting against the arch of the door nonchalantly, his arms crossed and his face marred in contemplation, "Where's the big guy?"

"Evidently not with me." Loki said flatly, "Most unfortunate, but he did not make the journey back. He did not tell me you were still a free man."

"Probably because he knew you wouldn't come. What kind of justice system does your world have anyways? You're out just so you could come play savior; are you that good a liar for them to buy into that?"

"Your accusations are flattering, but I am not here because Asgard permitted it. I was, how shall I say, set loose?"

Tony uncrossed his arms, standing straighter, now looking amused, "You're a jailbreak?! I can imagine Zeus taking some heat for that."

Loki never said anything, but if Thor had heard Stark giving him a nickname that belonged to another mythical God, well, it would have been a replay of the forests of Germany all over again, "Yes well, I cannot worry for Thor now; he has struggled through worse. Seeing as I have no way back, it looks like I'm stranded."

"Just you and me?" Tony said aloud, his lips quirking as if someone had just told a joke, "I just had a vision, and I have to say you and I make a horrible duo, what with me as lead singer and you on base. I promised the drums to Bruce."

"You paint a very vivid image." Loki droned.

"How did you get in without Jarvis knowing?" He seemed appalled that his perfect technology had failed him. Human arrogance never allowed such things Loki supposed and he saw that as their biggest weakness.

"It would not have been my first time or has it slipped your mind that I was already here when you were still searching for me on that floating fortress?"

"Fair enough, I suppose I already knew that answer, so I'll have to try again. Why are you here?"

"A chance at freedom from my own personal Hell, how could I refuse such an honor? I will humbly accept, even if I am to be graced by the presence of the all-powerful Tony Stark."

"You shouldn't hand out compliments, I like them too much." He chided back before Loki could even scowl, "As curious as I am to hear all about your own personal Hell, I'd rather get down to the theatrics. I sincerely doubt you would have come here for any reason other than to find her. No doubt Thor dangled that in your decrepit looking face."

"It was not for her!" Loki snapped, coming to a stand. Stark looked slightly uneasy as he shifted his footing, "Why does…everyone think that?" He whispered more to himself.

Stark let out a loud breath, "Well, judging by your reaction I have to assume it is for her, but I'm not going to push it, because one- I think she can do better, and two- I really don't care."

"You know nothing. It's been seven years for me, seven years since I last saw this place, and I can hardly stand it."

"It's only been a year here. I never really got that your world is on such a different timeline." He scratched his head, appearing stunned, "I can't believe the words are leaving my mouth, but-" He paused again, letting out a difficult huff, "I need your help."

Loki raised a brow in challenge, "I know that to be my purpose here for it was my agreement, but thank you for asking." He jeered back.

"This is going to be difficult, probably the worst sentence either of us will have to pay, but I need to find them before HYDRA finishes them off."

"You know who took them?" Loki gaged, suddenly more involved.

"I had got word from Rodger's before he went missing that he was investigating into them. When I was staying in a hotel in Japan, soldiers wearing similar armor from World War II HYDRA tried to nab me. I had seen the very same emblem from my father's pictures."

"What does HYDRA want with the Avengers?" Asked Loki as he continued to ponder Stark's information.

"I can't guess on that. After you had showed up, you seemed to inspire every other villainous group this world could conjure and we've been taking a lot of heat for it. So has SHIELD, but I'm not losing any sleep over Fury's problems."

Hearing about SHIELD made Loki want to cringe for a number of reasons, number one being how they had thwarted his plans, "Aye yes, I had almost forgotten them. Where do they stand in all of this?"

"Nowhere. SHIELD doesn't seem to care at all that the Avengers have disappeared; if I didn't know better, I'd say they were relieved. That's on the outside of course; Fury has to be worried because three of his agents are missing, but try getting in touch with the guy. He's been avoiding me at all turns."

Loki felt his face furrow and his mood dim. Stark had said 'three' agents, which meant Halios had stayed to work with them as he knew she would. She belonged to them in a way, and they were keeping her from him, "So do you have anything to go on?"

"It so happens that I had put a tracking device in Starlight's necklace when she first asked Bruce to scan it."

"Why would you do that?" This was the first Loki had heard of her having her necklace looked at after he had bestowed it back to her from their passionate reunited escapade. She had been without her memories of course, so she had reason, but the mistrust stun like a cold knife to his chest all the same.

"I didn't trust her at first, not to mention the necklace had come from you. I figured she might return to you yet, and if she did, we could have tracked her." Stark grinned charismatically, "No need to worry about that after all. You two are always apart more than you are together."

If possible, his rage grew more intense and his hands clenched together until his knuckles were white, "Do you knew where she is?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I do. I was waiting for Thor's return to tell him, but that's pointless now." Stark studied his nails, waiting for Loki to take the bait which he undoubtedly knew he would, the smug bastard.

"Well?!" He asked heatedly through clenched teeth, "Where are they?"

Stark smiled coyly, "Somewhere you've been. Tell me Liesmith, did you like your visit to Germany?"

* * *

**So back to Loki's POV this chapter. He's very mixed about Halios right now as you all have noticed. He's hardened himself into thinking she does not care for him so that it will be easier to break his bonds should such an event ever occur. He's always one step ahead to save himself from hurt, but he ends up wounding himself and others in the process. Seven years without contact will do that to a man, but perhaps seeing her face will lighten up his sour puss expression. It's shouldn't be long now before all the Avengers are back in this, which I know you are all waiting for. Try to be patient, because this story will be longer so you will all have more to read before I officially put this couple's story to a close forever. Next chapter will be a split between Halios' and Loki's POV again, so we shall see what's up with HYDRA again. Also, how did Loki and Tony's conversation go? I've never had to shove those two into a conversation in private before, so I hope I did OK. Reviews yeah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**JobanaBallack****:**** Yes, it's difficult to take sides on their relationship, mainly because they have both made poor decisions. What a relief to know I did Stark justice and what's more, it was a convo with Loki *two thumbs up* Yep, them boys best be prepared for what HYDRA has to dish out, seeing as the rest of the Avengers are useless!**

**DanAlaya****:**** I find Loki is at his best when he's at his worst, if that makes sense! His constant conflicting and scheming is fun to develop, especially when he thinks he has all the answers. Their reunion will be filled with a battle of emotions, for neither wants to give up themselves completely. At one time I think Halios would have, but being on Earth hardened her personality to something Loki cannot control. She understands what he's been through, but she had only just adjusted to post war Loki, but now he is post-prison Loki and it is something very similar to when he was first plotting for the Throne on Asgard, something she had missed. SHIELD's involvement is tricky, they certainly keep to themselves and only assist when it benefits them. Fury knows all though, and it's safe to assume he is a few steps ahead of even Tony. A longer chapter this time, and I blame having to research into HYDRA's comic book past.**

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Alright, I always love when I nail a really good line into a story! If it's quotable then I've done something right! I'll try to add some more dazzling words in chapters to come!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** Damn straight it's Hell's HQ. We get more insight on it here, and even more with the next following chapters!**

**Starcrier****:**** Fun having those two talk, and I hope I did good with their conversation, keeping them both in character. **

**SleepySandman****:**** Welcome back, I remember your reviews from the past, and it's always good to see fans have stuck with me this far in! Writing Loki angst is practically a pass time for me, and it makes a chapter go faster than you might think! The Tony, Loki conversation was smooth, and I struggle only a small amount with some of Tony's responses. I am glad they made you chuckle! **

**LOKI IS KING****:**** Yep, Frost-Iron teaming up, though not in that way (get yer head outta the gutter!) Their conversation was fun, and now they have to get to Germany, oh boy! Let's hope they don't kill each other by then or more likely Loki kill Tony.**

**morbidly-funny****:**** : Glad to know the conversation was a great plus to the chapter, I just had to get those two in a situation where they are forced to cooperate! Tony staying Tony is about the most relieving thing I could hear, so thank you! Now on to Halios' POV, with a little Loki on the side again. Two for the price of one, I must be feeling generous!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

When Halios awoke, it was with a rather unpleasant feeling of a lump forming on the back of her head. She had last been hit with the blunt end of a rifle by one of HYDRA's goons, and she had to give credit when it was due; they hit harder than baseball players. She studied her settings and found that she had been brought into a room that looked like an underground lab. Large green tubes were bubbling with malevolent chemicals, and she witnessed what looked like floating creatures crammed up against the glass inside them. They did not look like Midgardian species to which she was familiar. There was no one currently doing tedious work in this room from where she could see from her small jailed off space in the corner, though she nearly jumped when an almost inhuman groan sounded beside her. Her hazy vision looked down upon a rather groggy looking Bruce, and she was flooded with both relief and concern for his well-being.

"Bruce, I've found you!" She cried, dragging her useless body over to him on the stone floor. No natural light was seeping through into the room and she assumed they were in an underground fortress, "How long have they kept you here?" She whispered softly as her face was glowing by the light of the oil lamps.

"What, imprisoned by HYDRA, or just in this room?" He asked with an arm shielding his eyes.

"Doesn't really matter I suppose, though the latter would be a good place to start." She arched her back down against the cold of the wall. It was damp and slimy with mold and decay, giving off a rather unpleasant odour.

"I was in a cell situated away from Steve and Clint, so I am sorry to say I can't tell you if they are alive and well. They've been forcing Inderal shots on me, and I think they've been slipping other substances into my water, but I can't be sure. My head doesn't feel right with all this stuff I'm under." He paused, his face straining to stay awake as it were, "I was moved here maybe a day ago, though I've been slipping in and out of consciousness so my word is invaluable."

To hear Bruce Banner say he was unsure of himself added to her conclusion that the Avengers were worse off than she or Natasha had originally predicted. The thought of Natasha suddenly filled her with gripping fear at how well the ailments had been treated before they had taken her away from the cell, "I was with Natasha. She is ill, though most of us are no better I gather."

"We really screwed up this time, and Fury's not going to help, it's been so long already." Said Bruce in despair, "I guess I should say 'nice to see you again', though these aren't the circumstances I had in mind." A small smile forced its way onto his cracking lips, and Halios could only bear it shortly. She found no reason to smile, and he shouldn't be either, she felt with resentment.

"I could get us out of here I think." She stated firmly, "I was working for Fury, he knows of this place anyhow. I was given orders to act as a mortal, but I can't really stand by now, and some of the guards are already aware when they saw me trying to help Widow."

"You should save yourself; I'd only prove to be dead weight. There's too much drug in my system for me to get a hold of him. I can't get angry; the propranolol is in a highly concentrated formula. It's used for heart and anxiety conditions normally, but they've used it against me to stop my adrenaline. I'd congratulate them on the effort if must have taken them to find that information in my research."

"Bruce, do you hear what you are saying?" She asked harshly, "You're asking me to leave a member of the team behind, and that is something I cannot do, whether you'd wish it or not. I'd rather you hate me if that made you comfortable."

He tried to shrug, but even such a simple act was too much for him to produce, "I could never hate you after everything you've done. We're a team…if we make it out of here alive that is."

"I have hope. Thor and Tony are out there, at least, I hope they are. I never got a good enough look around to spot them, but Thor is more powerful than I, so I assume they have no real way of caging him."

"If so, then he wins the contest for strongest Avenger." Bruce wheezed in a laugh

"I was unaware there was a contest." Her tone cryptic, "Don't tell Tony, you know how he is with being the 'best' at everything." She said more lighthearted and Bruce responded with a nod, his eyes fluttering shut again. She noticed his rugged appearance, and he was not so well off. The dark peppered stubble on his face was growing more prominent while large rings of purple sagged underneath his eyes. His hair on his head was untidy as was everyone's, though his had lengthened and was starting to curl oddly at the ends. The large sky blue button up he was wearing was now stained with sweat and grim around both the neck and the underarms. He looked near to pushing up daisies, and Halios felt grim at the thought. If Bruce was fairing so poorly after weeks of being here, her heart began to hammer for the others who possessed only a fraction of his strength.

"I'm going to get you and the others out Bruce, even if it kills me." She whispered, but there was no one listening. She crawled the short distance to the bars of the small cell in the open room, letting her hands heat to a high degree before attempting to melt the bars away. She felt as the thin metal poles began to wane in her palms, her fingers sinking further into the metal as they started to pool into a viscous liquid in her hands. She gritted her teeth and pinched her eyes shut as she forced all that was left of her power into escaping. Her knee was digging hard into the stone floor, and she felt her flesh scraping as blood leaked away from the injury. Her eyes popped opened and relief flooded in her as the bars snapped under the extensive heat. She stood up rather unceremoniously, tripping over her own feet as she slid through the open bars. All she had to do was check for a clear path to get Bruce to safety, "Just a little longer, and we can move on." She told him for comfort even when he gave no response.

She staggered across the expanse of the lab with victory coursing through her veins. Her hands clasped the empty archway and she turned into another hall, where she was blocked immediately. Her mood fell but she kept her face soured as she faced a large brigade before her. One man stood out against the others whom were all clad in HYDRA uniforms. This man was ghost white, stretching up onto his dome head that had no trace of hair ever being there. His face was badly scarred, and he wore a bizarre monocle on his right eye. He was a shadow to Halios' flame, a stranger clad in all black with an octet-legged beast on the chest off his uniform. A glyph of HYDRA was pronounced on a green band on his forearm. Halios was stricken silent by the noxious presence of this man, and she was unsettled further when gazing at his right side, something red and made of stone was in place of where a human arm should have been. The clawed fingers were made of rock, and glistened dark as if permanently stained by blood.

"Zou vant to leave my facilities zo soon?" He spoke in a strange accent, one she had heard before in scattered chatter at the gala where she infiltrated Loki, "Are my men not treating zou with zee utmost respect?"

"You'll find little victory in my fear. I will present none to the likes of you." She spat.

"Oh, but it iz not my kind zhat we are invested in my love. You are going to be my crown jewel. Asgardian blood iz part of my number one research, and I would prefer it if zou are unconscious for zee procedure."

She swallowed, her eyes growing darker, "You will not defeat me, I alone can destroy this place."

"Yes, zomething I had foreseen. Why doez Fury think he can own all of zee worlds power. No matter, no matter, I have zou now and once more I have leverage to persuade zou." He clicked his tongue, indicating to behind her back. She chanced a look over her shoulder, and her chest grew cold as more soldiers were now surrounding Bruce. Her lungs were turning into ice blocks as she panicked with real fear in her heart. She wondered if this man would be smiling with such glee, had Bruce broken free of the drug and transformed into the Hulk. It wasn't the circumstance though, and he held all the cards in his crimson, obsidian hand.

"He's done nothing to you!" She cried, struggling to get passed the soldiers that were encircling her.

"He is valuable, but not az much to me az zou are love. The choice iz your, and even if zou think you can zave him, what of your other band of freaks? I'll profess zhat Captain America iz a long lost adversary of mine, and it would do me great pleasure to zilence him."

Halios was treading on the edge of a sword, and one wrong slip would slice her in two, along with her friends. The choice was a difficult one, but it was also hers to make alone and she knew it to be the correct choice in her heart, "I willing surrender to your will Sir." Two of his lackeys took hold of her by her arms, and her head sunk lower as her hair fell like a curtain, closing in on a stage.

He called off his cronies from Bruce, smiling wickedly as his scars twisted into mangled shapes on his maimed face, "Wunderbar. You will see zhat things are better zhis way mein Stern." His language was lost by her, but it felt degrading even as they led her away to another room. He walked with perfect poise, his human hand clasping his rocky fist behind his back. The leather of his boots scuffed the floor, yet they were miraculously clean under the conditions of the place she found herself in, and the lights reflected through the dark material. He was the leader, it was obvious in every way he expressed himself, down to his trimmed appearance.

They halted in front of a door, the remaining three HYDRA goonies falling back as he joined her before the door, "One more thing love. I vant to velcome you to HYDRA. I am Baron Strucker and I shall be zee last face you see here." His false smile had been replaced by a dark and demonizing glare, one that smoldered her with hate and longing for her power. Whether he would find anything useful in her blood had yet to be realized, but she knew she was in a much direr situation than she had ever faced. The honesty lurked behind his yellow eyes as his stone fingers brushed against her cheek like steel; she would suffer greatly here.

ooOOoo

Loki watched as Stark scratched his face with casualty. They were sitting at a table behind his technology, and the atmosphere was almost civil to be considered disconcerting. A notorious villain fraternizing with an Avenger whom had locked him up in the first place; the people would scoff. Loki was still pondering back to his thoughts on Stark's previous question. Germany; it had been a nice place, perhaps more scenic than most he had witnessed in the western world. It had been business though; another part of his plan that was all dedicated to moving forward, and he had not enjoyed the visit any more than he detested it, "What makes you so certain that they will be found in Germany?" He asked, his thin lips pursed.

"Well, as I said, I have been tracking the movement of the necklace, and it leads to there. The only external force that could perhaps have affected it, is if it was stolen. Fat chance I'd say, since she doesn't seem to keep company with anyone. She disappeared after Thor took you. It seems too much a coincidence that they'd be in Germany anyhow."

Loki raised a brow, "And why would that be?"

"HYDRA followed Hitler's Nazi regime in World War two. Mostly a cover-up so they had funding for the abnormal and twisted science they practised, but many to almost all of them were of German lineage. What better place to start up again than in the homeland?" He started to search through more files on his monitor, his eyes narrowed in focus as he worked diligently. Perhaps Loki would have found a better purpose for him had the scepter worked at controlling his mind. In remembering that, Loki glared at the emitting blue light from beneath his shirt.

"Why do you have that _thing_?" asked Loki, his annoyance traceable in his tone.

Stark paused, looking bemused before he gazed down at his own person and discovered the truth behind the question, "Man you can hold a grudge. You're still pissed that I didn't fall for that silly mind trick. I am going to say this in the most polite way I can think of; get over it."

Loki rolled his eyes, "You're different, and I was merely curious as to why."

"Normally I would share this story to anyone because I love to talk about myself, but I don't really think you need to know. I don't go around asking you why you're different." Tony gaged his reaction, finding something he liked from Loki's dark look because he gave a crooked smiled, "You know, Thor told us you're adopted. I find it funny that it took you so long in your life to puzzle that out. You're apparently some genius with magic, yet looking in the mirror you couldn't tell that you didn't resemble the rest of your blond haired family?! You are what, the only person in Asgard with dark hair?!" Stark was chuckling to himself, pausing in his actions to rub burning tears of joy from his eyes.

What satisfaction he felt from others misery was almost appraisable to Loki, if it hadn't been for the small fact that it was his own strife's that Stark benefitted. Loki couldn't reach a higher limit of rage; it was already out to its full extent since he had traversed into this man's living quarters, "I am glad you see the humor in my life situation. Please, let me know if you'd like to hear more."

"Oh come on, don't be like that." He scolded, "Haven't you had a laugh about your own stupid mistake yet?"

"You are asking, in which if a situation has occurred that I voluntarily chose to laugh at my own slow wit?"

He paused before a forced serious look grew on his face, "That is exactly what I am asking."

"No, I have fallen short in that department."

Stark hummed in response, "I don't doubt that. In fact, I am willing to place my entire fortune on a bet that you never laugh." He raised a brow in challenge and when Loki did not make a move to answer, he smirked condescendingly, "I thought so."

"Is laugher so important to humanity, or is that your curse?" Loki sneered.

"A bit of both. I'm so flattered that you would weigh the entire world's level of humor on my answer. You must really think I am important."

"So says a man who lives alone. They've all tired of you and that's why you were not taken."

No matter the harsh words Loki delivered, they seemed to bounce off Stark in fits of jubilation, "I live with my assistant, but she's away for business. Seeing as I am the loner though, I assume you had lots of friends and company in prison." Said Stark, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

Loki stood, knowing his limits of not throttling Stark were coming to a close. He needed distance, and the penthouse was large enough to give him most needed space from the billionaire, "Please inform me when you have a plan of action." He said sardonically before leaving the room. He could feel the muddy brown eyes following him as he passed through the ordinary doorway, and it wasn't until he was in the same bedroom again did he feel tranquil.

This room had become a lonely paradise were he sought refuge. The longer he sat and wallowed, the more he was filled with despair, yet he could not tear himself from the entrails of the room. She was not there with him, but he fantasied that she was. Her smile was at peace, and she moved like water in the taupe dress she was adorned in. Loki would watch in bored fascination, not fully cherishing such simple moments for they blended into dull grey tones in every normal hours of the day. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her though, as she sat opposite of him in the spring green armchair. They didn't move to greet each other, Halios was only smiling.

"_Will you come today?"_ Her voice piercing the stagnant quiet of the room. It was always her voice that called to him, bringing him back from such endless darkness.

"_No, not today."_ He would answer. He didn't know what it was she wanted him to do, but he seemed unbending in the task at hand. This troubled him greatly, for it was always his ambition to always please and to never fall short in her good graces.

Her smile was sad now, the light dimmed from her eyes, _"I see."_ Her legs uncrossed from the chair and she stood, walking bare footed on the carpet until she left through the open door. He watched as she vanished, but he made no move to follow her. Her scent lingered, only for a moment or two and it would soon follow after her, leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts and words to keep him warm.

Loki snapped out of his daze so suddenly when a convulsing pain attacked his heart. The connection that was burning between them was on fire and he felt her fear and agony. Was he too late to save her, or had her torture only begun? The last he had felt of her was back in Asgard, where she was pleading for his help from a distance. He tumbled down onto the bed, barely aware of the feathered mattress below him as he attempted to breathe adequately. He knew the risk when creating a connection with another being, and time and again he had argued with himself that it would only lead to an end by destruction. Halios had been carefree and without harm on Asgard, but now she was a liability because of SHIELD. He had read and studied bond making well, and once in place, it would be difficult for the other to survive should one half be terminated. It would always be difficult for him should death ever claim her, but now it was such a closer reality for him. The feelings of her pain subsided, but he was not relieved of his emotions, on the contrary, he now made it his purpose to see her away from harm, even if he was forced to suffer a most terrible fate once returned to Asgard.

* * *

**So Bruce is back! Well, he's not doing so great, but he's back! And damn, the Frost-Iron (Not the couple name!) duo need to get to the Avengers before they all parish! I have almost no skill when it comes to comic books(I blame it on being born 20 years too late!), so I had to research into HYDRA to find out about Baron Strucker. Don't know why he wasn't in the Cap movie, it sounds like he was a pretty important guy. We should be nearing the rescue soon, which means a LOLIOS reunion! Three cheers for that! Also, Asgard and Halios' reunion with her friends will follow a few chapters after that, so lots to look forward too! On a side note, Loki's daze about seeing Halios is not important at the moment, but keep it in the back of your mind, for it is crucial for later plans I have for them. Reviews yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Starcrier****: ****This chapter stirs the pot again as something very important is revealed, that has not yet been said!**

**JobanaBallack****:**** The research to find how Hulk is contained took me forever, but I wanted it too seem realistic with how they have him locked up (sorry he had to suffer!) I find it soooo awkward to type for Tony and Loki in a situation where they are alone, so I finally got a move on to Germany. Glad to know people are chuckling from their convo's so they must be turning out better than I think they are. Yep, I'm making poor Halios suffer again, but sometimes Loki needs to save a damsel in distress rather than causing her to be one! Time to get a move on to Germany, and yes, keep that vision in mind for the future!**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Yes, that heavy foreshadow is for something I have planned way later yet. This chapter turns more dramatic towards the end, and I'm sure I may have pissed off a few fans with that turn of events :P**

**Guest:**** Yes, this story is gonna get fabulously dark, more so than the others have been before it. Wait until the villain, that's the best part!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** Frost-Iron, urgh they are difficult to write for together. Hehe funny about their name though. SO the Avengers are suffering, those two idiots better get their asses moving to Germany before someone keels over. I have his next punishment in Asgard planned already, and it's true mental torture!**

**SleepySandman****:**** I never forget a wonderful fan and reviewer! Glad you got back onto fanfic, I had an old account I lost my password to as well :P Oh well, it's all in the past! I am seriously working towards the reunion for LOLIOS, but as you said, exploiting Loki angst is always fun (fair warning for the end of this chapter again, it's angsty) Yep, I am making those Avengers suffer, we already know about Bruce and Natasha, but what of Barton and Steve?! Well find out soon!**

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****:**** *Sighs* I have no more beautiful words to paint for such a lovely review like that! I knew it from the moment I started "The Hate Inside Me" that I had started something beautiful that I would want to finish, even if I had no readers following it. Along the way, I've picked up some friendly folk who always enjoy what I put out here and I am glad you have come to join! Having my readers have a bond with Halios was what I wanted to stress from the beginning. She's not just an OC, she is Halios, a person with an identity to these characters and this series. I know what it feels like to find a story that you will read over again and that read some more and I am glad I have been added to that list for you. Here's to enjoying what is to come, and we have a long road, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Halios.**

* * *

Loki was boggled. The current situation in which he was placed was oddly uncomfortable and he was rather skeptical when Stark had suggested it in the first place. They were taking his personal jet to Germany, only for Loki, it meant he had to go in disguise. No one was to know he was back on Midgard, not even Stark's personal assistance, so he had been forced into magically altering his features. Stark was sitting across from him, not even bothering with being subtle as he openly stared and chuckled at the unfortunate circumstance.

"I think red hair looks really good on you." He commented with sly mockery, "It accents your eyes."

He was berated constantly about the hair, and now he wished he had chosen a better shade. His hair was like spilt wine on a dirty table cloth, cut short and curly. He'd made his cheeks appear rounded, and his skin was not as pale as snow hare like it normally would be. He kept his eyes green though, finding it largely doubtful that anyone ever paid that much attention to detail when concerning iris color, "How long a flight is it until we land." He asked, all while ignoring the jab. The temperature was freezing steel outside the jet, and the stars were packed together, fending off the chill in clumps. The air was blotched with wisps of cloud, silver and cold as they sought after the wings of the plane.

"We should be there by late evening. That should give us time to get to the hotel and suit up. I don't suffer jet-lag, and I'll have no sympathy if you do."

"And you are certain on where to go?" asked Loki rather rudely.

"Oh the mistrust. You know, it's no wonder you can't keep a relationship with any form of life. You are dumb when it comes to interaction." Stark chastised with derision. His face was serious and he had pulled himself up in his seat, obviously persistent to have this conversation go somewhere.

Loki put on a cold sneer, "Dumb with interaction, never have I been described as such. I am quite quick if you hadn't already heard of my reputation."

"I didn't have room to listen to your rep when I'm so filled with my own." He grinned, "You're missing my point though. I'm not talking about outwitting someone, or anything mechanical. You're too –what's the word I'm looking for—obtuse. You truly are ignorant when it comes to real interaction with others, and you fall short at understanding them."

Loki felt his face turn sharp, and his eyes clouded with rage as he listened to Stark's words, "Why do you have to understand them? I have found it is easy enough to get along with just words."

"That's a curse. I'm no hypocrite because I lived those mistakes with having many not so long lasting relationships, but I've got a handle on it. You my fellow, are a snake in the grass. Even with Starlight, do you truly know anything about her, and think hard."

Loki pondered what would be the most silent way of ending Stark's life that moment. He found the conversation had geared into an unsavory topic. Why he did not like to talk about Halios was simple; he felt he had succeeded in a real relationship with her, and would be damned to hear otherwise, "My relationship with her was long before you Stark, and I'd suggest you don't bring it up again."

He sighed, but was unrelenting, "I think you're afraid of the answer. It may pain you to admit this, but I assume your closest relationship to be the one you have with the God of thunder, scary as that sounds."

Loki's face screwed together as if he'd just ingested something foul and unpleasant, "It must come natural to you, always being incorrect."

"Really, I find myself to always be right." He sniffed in a condescending manner, "Well, wake me up when we get there." He folded his arms behind his head in a dramatic fashion to pull the facade of sleep.

Loki continued to glare at him for the next few minutes before he was sure that Stark was actually sleeping. His mind drifted to other things as he searched out the small oval window. A star was blinking in the sky and he wondered if it was a signal from Thor, who was now likely facing a trial for treason. It wasn't a full extent of guilt that burdened him, but he had wished Thor had made it to Midgard with him. It was inevitable that he also would be returned there once more and though he longed for his freedom, he knew he was not worthy of it. Forgiveness was hard to seek, and the people would hold it over his head as power that they felt they now had over him, even though his sinful wrong doings had been inflicted on an inferior race. The Aesir, how he loved to hate them, and even more he longed to be as one, but his blood was unchanging. He studying the smooth patterns of his palms, and imagined them in deep sapphire blue. It was a haunting vision, even in memory and it had the ability to keep him up for long hours at twilight. Whether it was an asset or fear, he could not decide, but the question would easily be answered by Halios. If she so struggled to be separated from him with this truth, than it would be fear that would encase him. He spotted his reflection through the glass and wondered what her reaction would be to his red hair. She would probably be more jovial than in comparison to seeing his red eyes. If she was alive and unharmed it would be a small price to pay to have her feel disgust in him. Being an outsider he was used to, but being entirely alone was something he had not faced since he fell from Asgard to Earth. He was exhausted over thinking that though, and chose to rest in peace for the short amount of time they had left before entering Germany.

* * *

It seemed his eyes had only just shut, when he was once again being awoken by Stark with a swift boot to the shin. Loki was passed a passive expression from him as he played innocent to having done such a juvenile thing. It was late evening outside as they passed over Germany, which meant they would have little time to prepare.

"We left at night, and now it's night again. Perhaps I should have told the pilot to prepare our leave for the morning." Stark said sourly.

"The morning might have been too late. Your friends are dying Stark, and I do not think you are as shallow as to let them perish."

He quirked his lips oddly, "It's my kind side shining through. Lord knows they can't do anything without me as their leader."

Loki chuckled, "I thought it was the Captain who led so valiantly."

"What, because he's so valorous?" He snorted in an ill manner, "He knows about as much as Thor when it comes to the present."

The nose of the plane tilted down as they began their descend. Both men were rather calm when flying, though it wasn't the only noticeable similarity, but neither would admit to having the same faults as the other, "Come on Carrot Top; let's get moving." Loki looked forward to the foreseeable future in which he could cease with the odious disguise to free him from comments like that. The jolt of the jet landing had snuffed out his doubts and his resolve was resolute to now face this next devilry.

They stood silently as they walked into the blackened shades of night. The line of the sky was screaming with the last amount of orange that would vanish, only to return again for another day. Loki enjoyed the night, of both its cool caress and of the stars that veiled. Stark's assistant (Happy, Loki had heard Stark refer to him as) was eager to help them, and a car was already awaiting their arrival at the airport. Even though he was inept with the standards of travel on Midgard, he could tell that Stark lived with perks of having his own jet, and they now were on their way down the road of the bleak edges of the metropolis.

"What city is this?" Loki asked while watching out the back of the window.

"We're in Berlin, the Capital." Answered Stark over his shoulder. The assistant drove and Tony had ridden shot-gun which left Loki in the back alone. He was alright with the circumstance, after having spent hours on a plane with Stark across from him, this was a blessing. He worked his time to silently scheme up a plan, seeing as he was unable to speak with _Happy_ present in the car. Stark would have no plan other than to go and attack the enemy, but Loki assumed that would end in failure along with a death or two of the people they were trying to save. Loki only cared about one of those people, but said person so happened to be friends with the others, and Loki would now have his hands tied to help.

"Are you going to be ready to go as soon as we unpack Archie?" Tony said, his voice shaky with laughter. Loki's alias was 'Archie' when he made the dangerous decision to let Tony choose. It was always followed with a snigger, and now he knew he was outside on a joke that he had fallen so easy for.

"I'd prefer not to sit." He said rudely. The assistant snuck a peek at him through the mirror before turning back to the road again. He never managed to meet Loki's stare for long, and it had the God wondering that perhaps this man recognized him and chose not to speak on it. Then again, he may just be a stupid fool who was afraid of him, and that worked fine for Loki as well.

The drive from Brandenburg airport was lengthy, and the last remnants of the sun had completely evaporated from the sky as they made it to the hotel. It was another tower which the man of Iron seemed so fond of. Loki had no baggage with him, but was forced to carry one for appearance as they entered into the lobby. The assistant lagged behind as he passed their bags to a bellhop, while Stark and Loki went ahead to the desk.

"Why such a posh place?" Loki wondered as he gazed his eyes up to the chandelier of the lobby ceiling. There were three ivory sofas in the sitting area and a dim lit smoking lounge was puffing out fumes through the chink in the door. Their steps seemed to amplify as they strode across the speckled marble floor before coming to a burgundy area rug. Stark rested an elbow on the desk while ringing the small bell that was in front of the woman's face who could clearly see them. Her heavy brow sagged as and she turned her nose to him. She was in a high collared shirt beneath a spruce green vest. She had no neck showing and her patch of short yellow hair looked like yarn from a child's toy. There was something about the way she looked at Stark that was unpleasant.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, one room for Stark. It's a villa on the top floor."

It was the first time Loki had seen an ordinary citizen seem only mildly fazed by the celebrity before her. She checked in his name on the computer and shoved a card key with perhaps more force than necessary towards them. Stark slapped a hand down onto it and swiped it off the counter before storming away to the elevator in short strides. Loki easily kept up with him, and made no effort to conceal the teasing smile that was now on his lips.

"Geez, I know someone who's not getting a tip."

"Are you supposed to tip the desk clerks?"

"I do if they're attractive, I can even make an exception if their friendly."

"Indeed." Muttered Loki, "I guess there was something about you that Helga didn't seem to fancy."

"Oh, and that would be what!?"

"Probably the same thing I see in you." Loki said crassly to Stark's smoldering look. The elevator closed behind them and launched them up to the top floor in strangled silence. Something had changed when those doors had pulled together though, and suddenly the gravity of the situation had sunk in. Apparently the Avenger had felt it too, for he was looking rather forlorn as he kicked the toe of his sneaker against the expensive onyx floor.

"I'm no military strategist; all I know is the location." He said suddenly, "I'm hoping to hell that you have enough of a plan formed in that scheming head of yours, or at least enough so we can improvise."

"It will be difficult, seeing as we are going in blind. I do not know the layout of HYDRA's base, so most of my motive will be run on improvising. I've done enough of it in the past after following Thor, and from what I hear of you, you know your way out of an underground entrapment."

"Made it out mostly unscathed." He said modestly while tapping the light under his shirt, "But we have to make an escape in which it is possible for us to get everyone out. I don't think they others will be up to helping in the fight."

"The Captain will be fine. I find it unlikely the serum would allow him to reach such a low though it is curious to me that they have the Doctor under their thumb as well."

Stark hummed, "In the year that you were gone, Banner had been working on a formula to subdue Hulk. I'd found the place where he had been staying in Canada before he left to help Rodgers. Someone had gotten there before I did, and they have at least one or more of the pages on the exact science to make a replica."

"So he was a man with unlimited power, and chose to ignore it?" he said in spite.

"I thought it was stupid too." Stark said in indignation just before he stepped out onto the top floor. Loki followed him to a pair of oak doors, where he slid the plastic key in the slot before the light changed to green. Now that they were in solitude, Loki let his hair change back to ink black and his features sharpened as he watched Stark with a pensive gaze.

"Quite an extravagant room." He noted.

"Well, we won't have time to get them on a plane if their injured, so here is where we'll take them."

"And what about your assistant fellow. His quick absence has not gone unnoticed by me."

"I sent him back to the airport. He knows I'm here for more than just business, but I didn't share the details so as not to worry Pepper. She may try to alert SHIELD."

"SHIELD won't come. If they had wanted to help, they would have already done so." Said Loki with certainty.

"That's bad news for us in any case." There was a pregnant pause when a knock came from the door. Loki stepped out of view as Stark went to gather the bags and pay the tab to the bellhop. He was able to venture through the suite, taking note that there were still not enough beds for all of their company. Some would be stuck on the floor or sofa when it came time to bringing them back here. The room smelt only of high priced wine, and wood furnishings. Everything was white, the carpets, the curtains and the bed spread and Loki was drowning in it. It made him think of all things innocent and bleak, like the Isle he had been trapped on. Halios had worn white when he had first saw her nervous face gazing at him and his comrades on the stone steps of Asgard palace. She had looked like a wild pixie adorned in snow hare fur. He had not said anything decent to her face, and had callously referred to her as 'peddler girl'. That had all changed so steadily, yet he was not sure in his mind how or when, for such a small thing had grown absent from him. He longed to now ask her when she had first fallen for him, as silly as it seemed. His mind was toiling with another idea, an absolutely and positively absurd idea that made his skin crawl in an unsettling manner.

"I love her." He said in plain and simple into the room, and suddenly he felt light as air. The words were so childish when he was in solitude, and he knew it must be something that he would never be able to reveal to her personally.

"Jesus, I wish I hadn't walked in on that." Stark's voice made Loki burn in rage and humiliation for overhearing something that was never supposed to be said, "I um…wow this is awkward." He said as he rubbed his neck.

Loki made the door shut with magic so Stark couldn't make a quick exit, "You will speak of this to no one." He said between his teeth that were grinding down keenly.

"What, that you have a better side that can actually care about someone—yeah I'm having a hard time believing it—and no one else will either, so I'm not about to go spouting this off." He looked reluctantly present as his eyes kept casting to the closed door, "Let's hurry up then…we leave in five."

For a moment, it was silence as Loki study him to see any break to which he might speak about what he just heard, but Stark seemed good on keeping his word to the enemy, so he let him leave, but not before asking him a most important question, "Why?"

He paused at the frame of the door, his dark hands holding onto each side as he turned around in a thirty-five degree, "You may be a homicidal lunatic whom I have had the displeasure of associating with, and it hardly counts as a reason to keep your secret safe. I'm not going to say anything because it means nothing coming from me, and quite frankly I think she's better off not knowing." He didn't justify the crude remark with an answer before he left, though Loki found himself in union with the man. The words would only destroy her in the end, so Loki would keep quiet as a mouse. It was now in that hotel room in Germany that he understood Odin to be the most masterful genius in all of Yggdrasil. Loki's words were poison, and the Isle of Silence had kept everyone safe from his decay. He would go back there willingly if it meant sparing Halios from him, though he had a morose feeling that the next time he was greeted to Asgard, his punishment would be more severe.

* * *

**So the words come out for the first time in this series…but not to her 0_o. I'm still building up the tension that is their very angsty relationship, and I can't let that go yet for I've only just begun this story. Do you think Tony to be a man of his word, or will he inevitably spill the beans?! Next chapter is the assault on HYDRA (Finally!) and the shit is going to go down. I purposely ignoring writing Halios' POV, because I wanted to have you all keep guessing about what sort of state she is in. So this chapter started out a little fun, and turned out a lot serious, so keep it in mind. Reviews yeah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** I hope that was a good wow, and not the "wow" I wish she'd hurry up and get them to reunite! If so, I understand your pain, I am really trying to update more, but I am swamped! This chapter should help speed things along nicely XD**

**Starcrier****:**** Well, this update was long in the coming, and it urgh, kind of ends on a cliff-hanger again, I am so sorry for that! The angst should lighten once they get back on track with the relationship though, so never fear! **

**littlenerd****:**** Haha, as a fan who has been with me since the beginning, I bet it seemed like such a long wait for him to finally say that! **

**JobanaBallack****:**** Oh that Tony, what would a story do without him?! I find everything he says seemed sarcastic even if he was being serious! *Sighs* oh Loki, we all know you are not truly evil at heart (crossing fingers) all he needs is to see Halios again, and hopefully that will lessen his self-angst. It will be difficult to overcome all those past things he's done, but this is a long story, so he's got time ;)**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf****: ****Oh gosh welcome back, and I am sorry for the delay in updates, but life sometimes gets busy! Also, I'm sorry if this was a hard story to find, because when I first uploaded it my computer was having issues, and I don't think many readers knew this was part three until I reworked the summary. I really am picking on poor Halios in this one, and the issue isn't resolved yet either (I'll get there soon) Yes, I am still working into the 'I love you' bits for those two and it is rather difficult for one such as Loki to come out with those words. Glad you are into the story, and yes those pesky action scenes (I blame them for my slow update, or at least half the problem!)**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Yep, they will be in HYDRA HQ for this chapter, the next one and possibly the one after that as well! It's an Avengers reunion though, so rejoice! **

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Crap load of angst, and it just won't lighten up! Hmm Loki with red hair ain't bad, though I swear Tom has actually had every hair color imaginable by now, so it's not hard to fathom. Yes, the start of shit going down proceeds, and will continue forward into next chapter. **

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****:**** Hehe, perhaps I should change my name to eh?! Still working on making something beautiful here, and I will have amble amount of time to do that with the length of this story. It would be pretty sweet if I actually wrote a real book one day, but one step at a time!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** Hehe Archie Andrew's and his red hair, which is who Loki was last chapter! Yeah, so the 'I love you's' came a bit late, and not even to her face, but that's a giant step for him. His second punishment is manipulative and creative, though it's more of a mental pain than physical. Keep on guessing, but my lips are sealed! **

**Silver-Moon-Light94****:**** Hehe, you know when Tony's involved that the plan is going to be just dive right in there and save them! Might lead to some chaos yet, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it! Thank you for reviewing, and welcome back from last time!**

**StepiLady****:**** What can I say about a reviewer who takes their time to read and review every chapter?! Certainly not enough in this small answering section, but I will try my hardest! I am definitely delving into unfamiliar territory with Loki and his emotions, specifically when it comes to Thor and Halios, as well as his Frost Giant side. He is beating himself up about his own flaws, and perhaps too harshly which is something Halios will figure (when they reunite eventually, I am really slow at that!) It is not his decision to call on what her emotions will be when it comes to accepting who and what he is, and he may just be surprised with her yet. I will be getting back to Asgard again after the HYDRA thing blows over, but that's not for some few chapter yet. Thank you for sticking with me again, and I apologize for slow updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halios.**

* * *

"This is truly a disgusting place." Loki said with a sneer of malice. They had made good time at leaving the hotel to the exact location that Stark had pinpointed the others to be. HYDRA had once again started out as a grassroots operation, and their base was underneath the streets of Berlin, in the sewers to be precise. The air was reek with ever unpleasant smells and Loki had to envy Stark, as he was immune inside the iron suit to all rancid odors. He led them deeper through the dark labyrinth tunnels, using the display of lights from his suit to illuminate a path. Loki also kept a blue bell flame in hand, to keep him from stepping on something unexpected like rats which were crawling low against the clammy, damp walls.

"What, don't you have sewers in Asgard?" Stark asked cryptically. He seemed more on edge than Loki was accustomed to, and blamed it on the fact that he too was upset with the current conditions of their situation.

"Oh we do, but I never made a habit of visiting them, though I daresay they never gave off such a pungent stench."

"Yeah, I know what you're getting at, only humans smell bad, but God's give off the scent of apples, even in the bathroom." Stark hollered while nearly slipping in his metal boot onto the moist, sludge covered ground.

Loki bit his lip to stop from making an obvious statement about both humans, and Stark's almost accident, but he wasn't quite in the mood for his usual mischief. He was brooding, and silently preparing for the bloodbath that was about to ensue. When it came to HYDRA, he understood almost nothing of their workings other than what Iron Man had already shared with him. They were a violent research group hell-bent on changing the course of the world. To Loki, it only sounded ordinary and at the end of the day, it was just another group of mortals who believed themselves to be standing on the shoulders of God's; oh how mistaken they were.

The narrowed sub-level corridors continued to tighten further, and the sound of the trickling water was dissipating as they strode further into the reaches of the underground. It seemed the creatures below were rather attracted to the light they were giving off, and rounded pairs of bulbous eyes were appearing suddenly from dark crevices, "How much further?" Loki asked impatiently. He was nearing his end with the lot of nocturnal lurkers in the deep place, many which were now starting to resemble science projects. The rats no longer looked ordinary and plain as they took on a much fouler and wretched look. Loki spied the whites of their eyes with rings of yellow for irises. They were enormous in size, and they had six legs rather than four.

"Umm, shouldn't be too far…I hope. Are you noticing these mutant rodents or is it just me?"

"I'm not blind, and apparently they aren't either." Loki looked passed his shoulder to see at least a dozen pairs of yellow eyes following them. He felt like a vagabond crawling for his freedom, in which case would be only further into the maze. What sort of strangeness awaited their arrival when they would blow through the open doors of HYDRA Certainly nothing wholesome or pleasant at any rate, and the familiar twinge of fear sparked in his chest for Halios. He had not felt nor heard any more of her panic from hither, and he was left with all foreboding thoughts as to what could have occurred.

"Oh finally!" Stark called, "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a locked door."

"The only words I am waiting to hear is that you can unlock it." Loki leaned over his shoulder, watching him as he studied the panel of blinking lights on the side wall, "Quite an obvious place to have a security system."

"Yeah, maybe for the mutant rodents. No one else would be crazy enough to come down here."

"Only a dunce would do that." Loki droned.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say. I think your above being a dunce, but let's not stretch it too far." He smirked comically as he continued to hit the keys furiously on the pad, "Aye, there it is!"

"What, did you unlock it?"

"Nope, they shut me out completely." Loki's mood diverged from hopeful, to completely furious. It was tiresome being around Stark's nonchalant behavior, and he expected him to take some initiative at least when looking for his friends, "Well, I guess we'll go knocking. Better stand back."

Loki followed the advice as he lifted an Iron claw to the blockaded door. The blue light began to glow into a blinding ball and an intense blast was fired, crashing through the haul of the door, while dislodging brick and rock like a tidal wave. Loki shielded his eyes form the debris for a moment, while the shaking of the impact settling and all was still, "Someone will have heard that." He muttered.

"Yep." Stark agreed, "We'd better get moving, and be on your guard."

"They are only mortals, I think I can manage." Loki chided as they stepped over the destruction and into a wide, circular room with six different doors painted charcoal. The lighting was dim as the bulbs clung to wires strung up by rusty hooks. Death's head was painted on the ground with tentacles reaching out like spindle fibers; HYDRA, you cut off one and, and two take its place. Loki gauged in each identical door, trying to make a feel of which way would be there best bet, "Are we to split up?"

"Not yet. We might as well try this in order so we remember which way we came. I think this thing must go pretty far back, if you hadn't noticed, no one has come to greet us yet."

"Is it hope that you think no one was able to hear that ruckus?" Stark made no answer and Loki guessed as such, "It is likely they are viewing us from somewhere else in the complex, and they are a confident group that is in no hurry to send out large numbers."

"Which is obviously something they have. Two against a whole organization; I don't doubt my skill, but this place might be a little over run."

"I have confidence in my survival." Was Loki's curt reply.

They went through the first door which was steel plated on the back, proving to be much heavier when Tony had first gone to open it. It closed with a loud snap, and they were traveling under a row of plumbing lines that crossed at a juncture, leading to more hallways with rows of doors, yet no people. Loki kept his daggers in hand, his eyes scuttling from rooftop and back as his hand scaled the walls chinked with mud, "I feel strange, taking a stroll in my suit, waiting for something to happen." Stark spoke out frankly.

"We look an odd pair to be had."

Stark chuckled, "Yeah I was just thinking—" He never finished his sentence as a troop of dark soldiers, dressed in mottled uniforms came around the corner, with guns aimed ready. Stark started to fire without mercy, or tact on the troop and the firing of his canons echoed down the walls as the men in masks were collapsing to the ground., "Back to back!" He called and Loki lined up against the red Iron to face another brigade that had surfaced behind them. The men were in sturdy armor similar to the ones of SHIELD and Loki was able to pinpoint a weak spot as he started to toss the sharp silver weapons into the men. He was balancing magic in one hand to deflect the peppering of shots while they tinkered off Stark's suit like rain off a window. Loki while feeling nostalgic, missed the security of his scepter in hand, but had to make due as he once did on Asgard without a proper weapon to call his own.

"More coming my way!" He shouted back to Stark.

"Path is clear, let's go forward." Loki turned and followed him down the pike through series of corridors that were suspiciously familiar. Every door they passed was a missed chance to look for the others, and Loki was filling with eagerness to stop and search, "We should split up to look. It's obvious they know we're here, so let's not play it quiet."

"Agreed." Loki nodded, and made no look back as he turned down the far left hall which was lined with doors on both sides. He heard no sound of trumpeting footsteps after him, and was thankful for a moment that they must have followed Iron Man. He had no time to worry about that now, as he made his way through the first door, and for a moment the room was silent. Blinking lights on computers screens were still calculating, and he was surrounded by glass jars filled with vile colors and even more vile substances. Someone was cowering in the room, and the scent of formaldehyde mixed with latex lingered and crawled up his nostrils in bad taste. He stepped light on his shoes, seeing a cowering person in white through the other side of one of the glass tubes. He traveled around to the other side, and the man tried to make a break by running passed him, a fruitless effort as Loki reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat. He threw him without mercy onto the desk of the computer, trapping him in with his strength and gaze.

"Where are the prisoners you have here?" Loki hissed in his face. The man was sputtering and calling out in a strange language that Loki could not make heads or tails of.

"Rette mich, rette mich!" The man's spectacles hung crooked off his large nose, and his balding forehead was covered in a sweat of anxiety as he continued to yell passed Loki's shoulder.

"I don't have time for this." Loki growled as he stabbed a dagger into the man's forearm. Rich, dark blood stained the white of the coat while the cry of agony filled out the rest of the room, "You had better start talking in a language I understand…or it's bad for you."

The man's lip trembled and his face continued to heat in a blush of red, "Z-zhey are in zee d-d-detention level, but zou need a k-key card."

Loki smirked while he pulled the identification card from the lapel of the jacket. The sleeve was now red to the tip from the opening of the wound, and the blood was dripping on the floor near to Loki's feet, "This is all I need?"

"Zhat and a fingerprint."

Loki hummed, "Well, I cannot afford to drag an injured man around with me." For a moment the scientist looked relieved as Loki pulled the knife from his arm, but immediately it was replaced by grim when the God smiled devilishly, "My dear sir, you did not think I was taking you with me? No, I only need a small payment of you, and I did not want to dirty another knife with Kraut blood." Loki didn't know what a Kraut was, but Stark had referred to many of HYDRA's insurgents as such and it was deemed insulting at a high regard.

Loki pulled the man's fighting hand down onto the wood of the desk and carefully angled the blade over the forefinger. Like slicing butter, the knife went through the flesh and bone while the man screamed, and passed into the darkness from shock. Loki held the finger up to the light, smiling with gratitude that it was easier to accommodate than an eye. He let the man drop to a heap on the floor while leaving the room with his new spoils. It was a problem that he knew not of where the detention level was, though stairs seemed like a good place to start if he could spy any. While remaining cautious, he moved slow and predatorily through the passages while following the fluorescent lights on the ceiling as guidance. He had traced back to the first hallway where he and Stark had faced off against the soldiers, but only the corpses remained, "Damn." He uttered coarsely.

He went back to the room of six doors, and decided to go through the second. This way was different. No longer were the walls blackened brick with hook wire lighting. The very walls were chrome colored steel and the light was bright neon as he looked at the jailed doors with no windows. His footsteps made sounds deliberately and he could not prevent them from doing so as he moved forward through the hall. Many of the doors were locked, but they had no card slot or a machine for print reading. The last door had a small barred window, and he pressed his thumb down on the push handle that opened with surprising, but not unwelcome ease. He paused as a suppressing chill ran up his back. A large thumping sound like a stampede was traveling down where he had previously entered, and for a moment he was puzzled from the sound until it dawned on him, "Stark, I am through the door." He hushed.

Stark came bounded through behind him with his mask up, "Jesus, I can't sneak around on this flooring."

"Why don't you try flying then?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's good. I'd have to hover, do you see how low the ceilings are?!" His voice raised and Loki shushed him with a hard look, "What did you find?"

Loki held up the key card and the human finger while Stark winced with a look of disdain "It will help us into the detention level, which I believe to be somewhere near here."

"I am strangely glad you are with me. I don't think I would have cut a finger off, I would have dragged the guy with me."

"Extra collateral we cannot afford to have. Can you see a way to the cell block?"

Iron man's mask pulled down onto his face and the lights of the eyes turned foggy blue as he started to penetrate the walls with the technologies vision, "The steel's thick, I can only see through the first layer. There's a set of stairs leading down from the next hallway, we can try that as a start."

They went off slow and Loki cringed every time Stark took a blustering step with his large boot. The element of surprise was slowly waning in their list of advantages, though there wasn't much reward to be had from being subtle at this point. Following Tony's advice, Loki went down the stairs one step at a time, "How much more can you see?"

"Well, two guards just appeared on my radar if you think that's news."

Loki halted while giving Stark a scathing look, "You stay here then. This time, we don't want to be heard and your elephant footsteps have caused enough of a wracked already."

Loki cloaked himself into invisibility, "Hey, I can't see you on my radar when you do that. I'll have to make some upgrades when we get back to State side to rectify that."

He continued to go down the rest of the way while not answering Stark's insistent commentary. He prepared two knifes, deciding it best to kill the two guards in one fell swoop of his wrist. They stood in threatening positions, yet were so blissfully unaware of the danger that was lurking right before their ignorant faces. Loki made short work and aimed for the throats; both men fell down into pools of blood instantly. Stark's footsteps came bounding after, and already Loki was at the panel with the key card and the unfortunate scientist's finger. The card slid slickly through its slot, and Stark watched with a disgusted look as he pressed the pad of the finger down onto the panel of the wall. The door was airtight and opened with a sharp hiss, awakening Loki further to the situation. He ran through first into a short corridor that ended in only doors.

"I don't suppose he gave you a key to all these as well?" asked Stark, "I can laser them off the hinges, but it might get loud, the doors open from the inside so I won't be able to catch them as they fall."

"Make short work of them then." Loki urged, no longer giving a damn about noise and silence.

A red beam of light erupted from the wrist of the suit, and he started to slice through the metal hinges of the anchored doors. The door fell into the cramped cell with the sound of stressed metal being forced on, but it was void of life and so he advanced to the next one. Loki could feel his nerves starting to grow impatient into a dance of rage and serenity. The second door folded in and Stark paused, "Found some people. Check on them while I open the rest." He ordered.

Loki stepped over the fallen door and found Steve Rogers and Clint Barton looking less than thrilled when his face came into view, "God, he brought you?" Barton coughed from where he laid, and Loki knelt down to check his vitals.

"I was the only option." Loki said tightly, "You are having some sort of chemical reaction Barton." He noted as he attempted a healing enchantment. The former lackey to the God flinched involuntarily as he moved closer, but Loki only spared him a shrewd look as he fixed up some of the internal damage that was working its way through his system.

"They've been doing stuff to us, but I don't think I've suffered any danger from the chemicals." Rodger's added from the wall he was leaned up against, "How did you get back to Midgard?"

"I think we can cover that topic later Captain." Loki sneered.

"I gotta agree with him on that Cap. I want to get the Hell out of here." They heard Stark re-enter the small cell, and he was carrying Natasha in his arms, "Tasha?! What's wrong with her?" Barton sat up straighter and Rodgers moved forward as Tony set her down.

"She has blood poisoning. Can you fix it Liesmith?"

Loki leaned over the unconscious red head, remembering vaguely that she wasn't his least favorite person when she had earned small respect with her skills, "It seems that someone has already attempted to, but it was not strong enough. I may be more help here." Loki held his palm flat over the darkening blood vessels of Agent Romanoff's neck. Her vital signs were faint, but the small lapse of healing that had been produced previously had saved her life long enough for them to reach her.

"Is that all there is?" The Captain asked as he turned to Stark.

"Yeah, I checked every cell, but there is no one else down here, which means two people are still missing." Stark said in chagrin.

"Bruce and who…Thor?" Clint questioned.

Loki stopped the spell only when he was sure it was completely finished on Romanoff before he started to frown, "No, Thor is on Asgard."

"Then it's Halios!" Steve said mirthfully, "I knew she'd return."

"Returned only to be captured while trying to save our asses." Clint said bitterly, "Damn I feel like shit now. Why is it always Halios?"

It was quiet for a moment while Loki tried to regain the most peace in his mind he could muster, "Believe me Agent Barton, I have been asking myself that question for years."

* * *

**So, only two missing Avengers to go, and they are in the most harm! You all are probably hating me with the delay about how Halios is doing, but what's wrong with a little mystery! This chapter really kicked my butt, and I hope it was worth the longer wait. In context to Clint's question "Why is it always Halios?" Loki now had the answer to his own question that he had been searching for. Why had it always been Halios that he had turned back to, and it was as simple an answer that her care for others was what always attracted him to her in the first place. So, now I will try to update fast without getting distracted by TV (I blame you Once Upon A Time and The Walking Dead!) Reviews yeah! **


	9. Chapter 9

**alannaaa1****:**** Welcome to a new fan, I am glad you like all of my works on here so far! Sorry for the slow update, but it's a good one!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** Oh gosh I love Mr. Gold! When he's not on an episode I am so lost without him, but thank God last night's episode was centric around his story! Ahem, back to the story now, try not to hate me for the cliffhanger!**

**Starcrier****:**** Oh gosh I'm back again, and this chapter is nail biting! I will tell you that they are closer to getting free from HYDRA, but not without (a lot) of difficulty. Glad you are worried about Bruce too, he needs some love! Try not to die from the cliff-hanger at the end, I already hate myself for it!**

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****:**** I know right, what a wonderful show! Glad I am living up to standard right now, and I am back into the trend of dreaded cliff-hangers like from story one. *Sighs* I promise things will lighten up yet! **

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Hehe, I figured most would connect to the finger just like the eye thing, and it was gruesome. This chapter is lighter in the gore aspect, but the emotions are running high! **

**xxyangxx2006****:**** Oh welcome back, and no need for apologies, we all get backed up into life every now and again. Normally I would be further along in a story, but I've barely made a dent in this thing. Yes, this story has been quite Loki centric to start, and I think it's important to address his emotions that we missed out on in the last story. Hehe, its difficult writing for Loki and the Avengers together, but indeed it is for Halios and he will endure. She is definitely in a bad way, though I have yet to reveal her condition. Things will turn awry yet, especially for next chapter, She is more than bait, the others just don't know it yet.**

**JobanaBallack****:**** I know right, BFF Tony and Loki! Well, not really but they have made great progress while working together. EWWW! I happen to hate rats, and I figured it would be a good animal to turn mutant seeing as they live in sewers. Evil Loki muhaha! That finger thing was brutal, but it shows he will go to great lengths to save her. Urgh, if the wait is killing you about her condition, the end of this chapter made through you into a coma! I apologize beforehand in case it does XD**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Those two might as well be best friends right?! More Avengers interaction again, and some hefty battle!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** OMG Clint would say that, like who wants Loki to show up and help them?! Loki and Tony are gold, even if it is strenuous to write for them, I endure. Urgh, Halios is in a bad way, and the cliff-hanger is even worse!**

**StepiLady****:**** Yippee, I am glad you caught up now! As a long-time fan, you have probably been waiting for Loki to say those words, even though it wasn't to Halios (how awkward!) I know I am killing everyone with the wait for Halios, nit many stories go so far without the OC, but I like to be a rebel! It's difficult making Loki a hero, I like to think of him as being reluctantly there just for her. Hehe I know what you mean, sometimes I have no words to contribute after reading a chapter, but I am glad you made the effort and your words were helpful! Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I have been trying to update faster and it causes me to miss some errors, but I went back and fixed them. I think I am going to get more anger words from reviewers after this chapter, but we'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halios.**

* * *

"What's out next master play?" Steve asked as he stood against the wall of the cell, "We can't just leave Halios and Bruce to torment here."

"Obviously." Loki deadpanned, "But none of you have your weapons, and your suits are badly worn. Two of you are sick may I also point out, so forgive me, but where lies your help in all of this?"

The plan had hit a dead-end, and now they were held up in HYDRA headquarters with no next move presenting itself. Natasha's eyes had opened by now, and she made a croaking sound as she tried to sit up while Barton offered his assistance. No one knew where they were keeping Bruce, and it seemed to Loki that none of them had even been aware of Halios' presence here, causing him to feel resentment towards how daft they were. He had come so far to save her, and instead he was stuck up in a room with the rest of her friends. There was something oddly familiar about the situation, almost as if he was back on Asgard again helping the warriors three and Thor as they had traveled to Aegirheim in purpose of heeding Halios. It had been a journey he had not so full heartily regretted then, and not even now. He had made a first long lasting impression on Halios, one that solidified their bond to something beyond friendship, even if she had not felt it then, Loki had.

"We have to help! We didn't even know she was here, risking her life to save ours, and it's a pretty poor way to repay her by leaving her here!" Clint argued.

"We aren't leaving her here, just you are." Loki was surprised to hear Stark was on his side. Perhaps there was something to be said about comradery, "Look Barton, I think it's really damn noble that you want to stay and help, but we don't have time to protect your ass as well as getting the other's out to safety, I mean we don't even know what kind of shape Bruce and Starlight are in. Who actually last saw her alive her?"

"I did." Natasha said huskily as she straightened herself out, "She was put in my cell. I guess HYDRA likes to keep the same sex together. She was fine when I last saw her; I think she even tried to help me. She said she was going to offer herself up to spare me, but I was not awake when she disappeared from the cell." Loki turned a smoldering eye to her, hating that she was too weak to prevent Halios from being taking, and despising even more that Halios was so strong of will to begin with.

"What would they do to her? Asgardian's aren't susceptible to the same chemicals as we are." Steve said bemused.

"It's not what they will do, it's what they want." Loki responded drily, "This is scientific research, and there is nothing more unobtainable to them than Asgardian power. While Halios is not full Aesir, she has Vanir blood in its place and is equally powerful."

"Then we should hurry." Steve deduced, "I am still going with you. This is HYDRA and I know them better than anyone."

"You're a real stubborn SOB aren't you?" Stark said perturbed, "Geez Rodger's, when are you going to stop being so noble; you make the rest of us men look bad."

"No, just you Stark." The pair broke into a grin, and Loki wondered if it was a common thing for them to criticize each other in a teasing manner.

"So what, me and Natasha are supposed to crawl out of this place and into the city looking like this?" said Clint, not sounding as lightly amused as the others.

"Pretty much. People should be used to the way we look by now, we're Avengers." Tony shrugged careless, "I didn't figure you as a self-conscious man Barton."

"I'm not!" He grumbled, "OK Tasha, I'll help you out of here."

When he made to help her stand, she scowled furiously, "I can do it myself Clint!" Her legs wobbled, and everyone watched silently as she groped to the wall. Loki had to admit it looked pitiful, and he hoped Barton would step up to assist her.

"Yeah right, you can barely stand, and if you fall down in the tunnel, it will be straight into sewage. It smells in there, right?" Stark engaged Loki with the question and for a moment he stood paralyzed with astonishment as all eyes turned between him and Iron Man.

"Aye, indeed it did reek foul." He conjured as best he could while the others remained skeptical to Stark's new found relationship with the God of Lies, "Let's make haste." He added with a tone of embarrassment.

No more was said on the subject as they began to move quickly from the chrome prison block, their troop of footsteps stampeding about them as they made for the same quick exit. The guards that Loki had slain lay dead there, and there was no indication that they had been discovered or moved from their position of final resting. He stepped over them with grace, letting Barton follow as he threw an irate agent Romanoff over his shoulder. She pounded her fists down on his back, but the man made no notice of the repetitive nuisance. The Captain followed after, he made a slight nod to Loki when Stark finally emerged at the back, "I supposed I'm going to have to carry Bruce out of here?" He asked Loki and Steve ahead of him.

"Yeah, unless he's Hulk, then I think he can walk himself out." Rodger's said.

"If he was Hulk, things would be going a lot smoother." Loki interjected, "I hope you don't prove to be dead weight Rodger's."

Steve huffed, "You may be surprised yet. I can improvise if I am empty handed, and it comes in handy to have such a skill."

Loki rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything more as they continued back up to the room of many doors. Clint was realigning Natasha on his shoulder as they prepared their leave, though rather reluctantly it would seem, "Go back to the hotel room and fix yourselves up, and don't leave the room until we get back."

Stark handed him the room key while giving him the name of the hotel, "How long do you think this will take. It's not going to be as easy as walking in and grabbing them, and then leaving again, unless Thor was with you of course."

Loki felt his eyes turn dark with hearing Barton's faith in Thor, and what little he had in the group going to save the others, "We'll Thor isn't here, so you are going to have to make do with us doing the rescuing."

"He's right Clint; we can't rely on Thor this time." Steve said in agreement, though sounding somewhat forced coming from his mouth.

"Yeah…alright." He turned towards the destroyed entrance that would lead them back out through the sewers of the city, "Good luck, and bring them back alive." He spared each and every one of them a last look before he turned with Natasha and headed out of HYDRA's underground.

The three of them stood, once again looking towards the doors that led into the halls of HYDRA. They had no way of knowing where Bruce and Halios would be found, and Roger's was still a liability because of being unarmed, something Loki sought to fix, "Captain, I suggest you take one of the guards weapons to arm yourself lest you be used as a shield by me or Stark."

He crouched low and picked up one of the mechanical canons, eying the switches and triggers with interest, "HYDRA seems to make similar weapons at least. There was enough here for Clint and Natasha as well, we could have let them stay."

"No." Stark disagreed, "Five is too many, and they were physically at a disadvantage because of being-"

"Human." Said Rodgers, "So what? We're both human, and last I checked, he can still be injured by weapons too." Steve said while pointing a finger at Loki.

"It's not that they're human, it's just that they aren't advanced like us, and we couldn't afford the extra baggage. Bitch if you want Rodgers, but it was the easy decision."

"Not the right one." He mumbled low, but enough for Loki's ears to still pick up. Loki didn't comment, knowing it was only the Captains 'bleeding heart' that made him jump at the opportunity to do good. He adjusted the strap of the gun onto his shoulder and began to lead them through the fifth door, as if sensing where to go. Neither Loki nor Tony made the jump to stop him.

"I've seen places like this before." He uttered around his shoulder, "They should be in weapons development I assume, just because they have power beyond Earth's control."

"You cannot harness blind power from blood alone." Loki said firmly, "Otherwise everyone would be a gamma ray specimen by now."

"Well you never know. This city might have to start doubling up rooms at the rate citizens will start turning green." Stark joked uncouthly, and it was enough to have Steve smiling, while Loki felt his face make a small smirk, "So Cap, do you know who's running this fine establishment?"

"Baron Strucker." He spat with malice, "I faced him once before, but he was younger in years. It seems time wasn't on his side like it was mine."

"Yeah, not every person is as lucky to land into some ice Rodgers." Even though his face wasn't visible, Loki knew Tony was holding mockery.

"Even so, he's still a formidable force, and apparently HYDRA thinks so too, if they are willing to follow under his rule. Beware his Satan Claw."

Both Tony and Loki threw each other a look, "His Satan what?!" Tony bemused.

"His Satan Claw; his whole right hand has been replaced by a bionic red claw he uses as a weapon. It's a gattling gun with spring loaded blades. It may do more now; all I know is to stay clear of it, so make sure he doesn't get close to you."

Loki smiled bitterly, "I was never one to get close to a male, so that shouldn't be a problem."

Steve looked over his shoulder with an incredulous look and Stark's masked was facing him as well, "Did you just make a joke?!" They asked.

"If my sense of humor is lost by you, then I shall cease in using it." His eyes widened as he saw a troop of insurgents headed their way, "Watch out!" He pulled the Captain back while Iron Man took the brunt of the blow. The weapon that had been fired was no normal gun, rather a strange infused light had blasted from the canon.

"Jesus." Stark grunted as he started to push himself out from the wall. Loki and Steve jumped to help him before the running troop could gain any more ground on them, "What the Hell was that?!"

"It would seem they have found the means to harness Halios' power, in the form of a manmade arsenal." Loki said through clenched teeth while they heaved the metal man out.

"Here they come!" Steve called, as he turned his blaster onto the soldiers. The bullets seemed pathetic when matched against the might of Starlight's strength, and Stark and Loki both pushed forward to lend a helping hand to a much needed Captain America who was overcome by the aggressive attack displayed by the enemy, "How are we going to find Bruce and Halios in all of this mess?" He called as they continued to fire.

"Split up once we've taken down this battalion." Loki answered as he used magic to belay the strike of another gun blast. He could feel that the mimicked power from Halios was not nearly as strong as the strength she possessed, but if these weapons were matched against anything the common public owned, there would be no stopping HYDRA. He brandished his daggers in hand, caressed them with care before they were sent searing through the hearts of men. There was no end to the soldiers, and they kept appearing in hoards from around the corner, leading Loki to the suspicion that both of the missing peoples were down there.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Stark yelled, "We will be here forever if we try and fight off all of HYDRA's army, and frankly I have better things to do. You two go on ahead while I fend them off."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked over the carnage.

"Dammit Captain, now isn't the time for your heroic streak. I'll let Liar, Liar drag you out by the ear if he has to."

Steve cast a look to Loki and the God hid nothing from him, "I'd like to go and find them, and I will drag you."

The Captain hung his head with a sigh, "Alright, but once we find them, we're coming right back for you and we're getting the Hell out of here."

Stark started to fire on the enemy while Loki and Steve were able to separate through a side door, disappearing from the commencing battle. They were surprised to hear how muffled the sounds grew just as soon as the door had closed behind them as they entered into a circular stone room. There were two connecting hallways out of their current position, and Loki immediately wanted to split up, "Let's each take a corridor shall we?" He suggested, stepping forward only slightly before a hand latched onto his forearm.

"What's our plan?" He asked with a tight look.

"There is no plan Rodgers." Loki sneered coldly, "Let the other find each other should their hallway prove empty of our lost comrades. I'll take the one on the left." And so he did, without another word to a gaping Steve who looked on from behind, before settling into the plan and finding his own way.

It was a courteous quiet he found himself in, purposefully put there to ease his mind while he searched for the one HYDRA no doubt was protecting under lock and key. She was bait, one that he would take from here and passed the struggle of their army to take her out into safety. There was no doubt in his mind that once they found the two missing friends, they would be bombarded by more soldiers; Stark was just buying more time for both the Avengers, and for HYDRA.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a strangled cough from up ahead, and it had him picking up his feet, making quick time to discover the sound. He ran into an abandoned lab which was filled with green tubes, bubbling over with bizarre chemicals. Situated at the back of the room was a small cell, and a man lay awake in discomfort as he hunched against the stone wall. Loki went ahead to the bars of the gate, kneeling down and reaching a hand in to shake the person from their stupor, "Wake up doctor, I still need you." He said sarcastically.

Doctor Banner's eyes opened first in shock, and then a scowl, "God, don't tell me you're working with HYDRA now." He grumbled.

Loki scoffed, "They have Halios, so what do you think?" The man did not answer so he continued, "Do you know where she is?"

"I've been waiting for her to come back, but I lost track of time since they took her."

"Who took her?" Loki asked more abrasively.

"HYDRA's leader. At first I thought she had left me here, because she went to scope things out, but I knew she couldn't do that after she was so adamant on freeing me. I overheard men talking, about their new Asgardian prize, and my gut sank because I knew it was her they were talking about."

Loki tried to contain his emotions that were running sporadic, though he took from this bad news the hope that HYDRA yet would need her alive to produce more weapons, "I take it you are littered with chemicals still."

He hummed, "You can bet on that, otherwise I'd be drilling you into the floor again."

"At this point, I'd almost welcome it…almost." He stood up, using magic to pick the lock on the rusted cell door before stepping in to stand the man up on his feet that were clothed in worn canvas shoes, "Time to go Doctor." He said while balancing him against his shoulder.

"Loki!" He heard the captain calling his name, and he was before them in an instant. His blond hair was shaggy from running, but he was not out of breath like so many men would be and Loki bet those were some wonderful drugs in his system, "I found her!"

Loki blinked rapidly, "And you left her I see." He tried to contain the rage in his voice, but it was still a touch present.

"I need help…a doctor's help." He turned to Bruce and they both smiled from the reunion, "Banner, it's good to see you again."

"You were probably hoping for more green." He muttered back.

"Actually no, I need the man himself. Halios is…tied up, and I'm useless on what to do."

"Tied up?" Loki's question went unanswered.

"Take me to her." Banner said to them, "I need to help her after all she's done."

Steve nodded, going around to the other side to grab his shoulder as they dragged the Doctor down the hall. Loki felt like a dehydrated man about to have his thirst quenched after many longs years away from water. Halios was alive and that was the most important thing, though he couldn't stop the persistent thoughts of concern about what type of condition she was in. They had passed the point of the main room where Stark could be briefly heard battling on the other side of the door. His suit was still firing so they made no point in stopping.

"Stark's out there huh?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, clearing our path while we searched for you guys." Steve said softly.

They were limping down the other corridor from carrying Banner, though he seemed more alert than when Loki had first spied his crumbled body down on the ground of the cell. Loki only grew with more power as he grew closer still to Halios, who was only a short distance away, "She's behind that door." Steve pointed as he let Loki bear the weight of Banner. He looked hesitant as he went up to the closed door, his hands twitching before him.

"Would you hurry up, we do not have a lot of time, and neither does Stark." Loki growled.

"It's just…I have to warn you, it's a bit of a shock. What you are going to see isn't pretty." Loki's heart stopped from the words, and a different type of pain struck at him as Rodgers turned open the door. It was as if none of the men could breathe when the cold air slapped their faces, and they were left with only the unpleasant view of what had become of Halios.

* * *

**Wow, I truly am evil…feel free to hate me after this cliff-hanger. A tough chapter to write, and I really have no excuse for the slow update, but I hope this satisfies! Next chapter will pick up from here, in which we find out about Halios, so bear with me! Reviews yeah! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Starcrier**** I know what you mean, but hopefully this chapter makes up for all the head banging!**

**Fat Old Sun****:**** Hehe, I wouldn't blame you had you been pissed at me until I updated, that was just so cruel. I've been that since story one, and story two had way less cliff-hangers, so you knew they had to re-enter at some point. Halios is definitely going to go through some changes once they get free of HYDRA HQ, I just haven't gotten there yet ;)**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**** I am evil aren't I?! Hehe, I know, like not too bad for age 51, I applaud that ass! **

**Anyrandomday****:**** *sighs* I am evil, it's just my nature when writing a Loki fanfic I guess! Hope this is good!**

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****:**** Yep, it was definitely loath worthy, though if I keep up with the cliff-hanger, it might slip to hate. Only six days between an update, I hope that wasn't too bad!**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Hehe, alright, I'm back with the torturing cliff-hangers, I'm so proud! Hope the ending isn't so bad this time!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** Haha, knew you'd cave. I haven't stopped yet, and I don't plan too, so get ready to keep reviewing! **

**DanAlaya****:**** Yep, not too bad huh?! I love/hate cliff hangers and I try to not make them kill my readers, but they are a necessary evil sometimes! Hope this lightens the buzzing minds from over activity of what happened!**

**JobanaBallack****:**** Hehe, I've re-read the first story many times for motivation, I can't even believe I created it sometimes! It's nice to reflect on those past moments sometimes and I am glad you liked the Aegirheim quest! Sorry for your lapse in coma, I am totally getting to what happened to Halios now so enjoy!**

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** 0_o I am bad with those cliff hangers when they happen, so watch out! Hehe, I will continue to use the Hulk smashes Loki joke forever, because no one tires of it, and I still laugh when I see it! Yeah, I've been flying through editing to get them out here, so I am amazes they are as clean as they have been. If I ever have a huge confusing mistake, don't be afraid to point it out for me!**

**DecadentGrrrl****:**** I am so sorry about that, and I worked my butt off to get this chapter to you guys, so I hoped it helped with coping from the last cliff hanger! **

**xxyangxx2006****:**** No worries, I hate my cliff hangers too! Having Loki with the Avengers has been damn hard, but I think I have made him disconnected from the group still to not make it too out of character for him. So we're still in HYDRA HQ, but we find out more about Halios again!**

**AshwoodDraven88:**** Haha welcome back, how I missed your kind words! Sorry I'm not further along in the story, but life's in the way of writing right now. A lot of shit has happened, and even more is about to go down yet so stay tuned! **

**Silver-Moon-Light94****:**** Hehe, yes if she's injured, she just needs a lil' Loki love to cure her all better! I will do my very best to stay consistent, and reviews like yours really help me! Finally we get to see Halios again, but she's not doing so good; I'll let you read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halios**

* * *

"Oh Jesus." Bruce whispered. Loki's grip on him slackened and the Doctor pulled forward towards Halios. Loki felt an acrid taste build in his mouth as he stood stupid at the entrance of the room. Steve was saying something at his side, but he couldn't hear beyond the disturbing thoughts that had entered his mind.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Halios for too long, yet he couldn't look away either. Sprawled out on the metal gurney was someone he did not recognize any longer. He floated over her unconscious body, which had grown sallow and bleak, no longer containing the tanned glow of the Vanir. A series of tubes were plugged into her chest and body, as her blood was syphoned out, and put through a machine that was genetically copying her power for weapons. Her lips were a rare Persian blue, from sickness and malnourishment while the rest of her marble colored skin was hidden beneath a Serf's gown, or what resembled one in Loki's opinion. The cloth was tied around to her back and was an eel shade of green. Her luminescent hair was now dull and brassy as it was splayed around her falling shoulders that were fainting moving with each struggled breath. A clear and sticky substance was visible between her eyelids, almost as if they were glued shut.

"LOKI!" a voice commanded, and he was broken from his enraged trance to see the Captain calling him over, "We need your help here, now's not the time to plot revenge against HYDRA; that comes later." It somehow pleased Loki to hear that the Captain was already on a vengeful bender as well, and he smirked viciously as he stood with the two men.

"I need you to carefully keep her in place as I pull these out one at a time. One wrong move and she may go into shock in such a fragile state." The Doctor said, while murmuring something else that sounded like 'evil bastards for doing this to her' but Loki couldn't be sure.

"What's that stuff in and around her eyes?" Rodgers asked with skepticism. It was relief to hear the question they were all wondering about, asked in the open.

"I'd say it's a type of viscous substance or gel they have used to keep her eyes closed. How humane of them to not want her to see her own body tortured." Bruce's face looked strained, and it was a miracle that the drugs were still having an effect on his system or else he would have transformed by now, "I think it's an easy wager to bet that she passed out moments after they started this procedure on her, so it was a wasted effort on their part. Of course I can't be sure until we are out of here, but for now it's important to get her unhooked from these machines."

The Doctor took a tentative hand, pushing down the front of the gown slightly to allow access to the plastic tubes that were running from her chest. Loki wanted to cover her up and have none of them look upon her, but he knew he was being frivolous and it was best to let Banner do his job. He rubbed a hand over his sweating brow for a moment, "I'm not sure how deep these run, but I assume your kind can take to more blood loss and stress to the system?"

Loki nodded, "Most likely, but it may depend on the factors of how long she has been here."

"Then I'd better get to it." The Doctor muttered as he began to slide the first tube from her chest. Blood and mucus coated the end of the plastic as it slide further from her body, and Loki was astonished at how long the cord was as the Doctor kept tugging more length out from her. At last the tip came out from her chest, and a gaping hole was left in its wake. It looked horrid, and would likely remain as a faint scar, even with Vanir skin having the properties to heal quickly. Loki was tempted to help remove more of the tubes, but Banners hands were nimble and steady, much more than his were at the moment and he wasn't looking to inflict harm.

"Is she going to make it?" Steve asked sullenly.

Loki shot him a dark look, "Of course she will. We've come too far for her to give up!"

"But that's not really up to us is it, I mean, it's in her hands now." The Captain was being realistic, but it wasn't helping Loki cope in the slightest, and right now he wanted to hear a lie, that everything would be right as rain.

"Can you guys keep quiet while I work? It's easy to mess this up, and I want to get this finished before Tony can't hold them off any longer." Bruce said in reserved fury while tossing them both a look to shut up. It was simply taking too long for Loki; his fingers were flinching furiously as he watched each tube be slowly lifted away from Halios. The machine was stalling without her blood, but he wondered how much of her powers they had reserved now to make unlimited weapons. If only she had come back to Asgard with them in the first place, then neither of them would be here. He hated her for loving the mortals so much, jealous even that they were taking her away from him.

"Wait, stop for a second." Steve held up his hand in urgency, causing Bruce to pause in mid-action while halting Loki's thoughts. Muffled voices were sounding outside the halls, and the language wasn't English.

"We don't have time to fend them off unless we leave her." Banner whispered harshly.

"I don't think I can leave her Banner." Steve pushed his way forward, ripping out the rest of the tubes in a blinding fast rush. Loki's eyes widened in angered fear, but Halios made no response, "Sorry, you were moving too slow." He said as he passed by the doctor who was making a protest.

"You don't know what toll that may take on her body." Bruce said while Steve started to lift Halios off the table.

"Sorry Doctor, but if we hurry, we won't have to worry about repercussions. Let's get out of here." He turned to Loki as he held Halios' frail body is his arms, "Do you trust me with her? I'd rather have you lead us out because you are physically stronger than either of us right now."

Loki turned his eyes down to an unconscious Halios and back up to Rodgers, whose eyes were burning with resolve, "I suppose I should be flattered that you trust me enough with all of your lives. You keep her close though, and if I sense we are at losing ends, I will take her from you and leave you here."

"Fair enough, I don't really expect anything more from you." The Captain wasn't stupid, he knew Loki was in this for his own personal gain, and it was the one person he held in his arms. This was the one thing Loki respected though, it was the fact that Rodgers could put aside such things in order to do the greater good; it was just something in his programming that had to be done.

"Let's move, and get back to Stark." Bruce said as he made his way to the door, lifting a scalpel from the table in the meantime, "Loki…you lead the way."

He said nothing when he turned away from Rodgers, passing the Doctor and opening the door. The voices were growing closer, and the sounds of Stark's machine had ceased. Nothing good could come from that, this Loki realized and the hesitant faces behind him knew it too.

"Should we find a different route?" Steve asked ahead.

Loki grit his teeth, hating his answer, "No, you two need to get away, but I can't leave Stark—not after everything he did to help me. Rodgers, you know the door that leads away from this place, and I order you to take Halios and the Doctor back into the city."

"I don't think I-"

"You must!" Loki cut him off, "I can't be worrying about what the three of you are doing, but I must help your friend and I can't do that if you are present with me."

Steve was about to argue again, but Bruce prevented him from doing so, "Steve, let him do what he wants. Natasha may still need my help, and Halios isn't fairing any better.

The Captain once again looked ready to argue, but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting. "Fine, but for the record, I like you better when you're trying to destroy Earth instead of saving it."

"That makes two of us Captain." With magic he opened the door behind them, and shoved the three of them inside with some protest before locking them in. It was hard to have trust in others when it came to Halios, but he would have to be certain she was safe, otherwise he and Stark would not survive much longer. He looked at the wood of the door for a moment longer, before turning away and leaving his trust in the hands of two Avengers.

He went back through the door where they had left Stark, only to find the hallway desolate. Not a single living soul was in sight, only the fallen HYDRA soldiers remained at where Iron Man had torn through them. He stepped over the bodies, not caring to show respect to the men who had attempted to slay them. Swiftly he turned into a short hallway, where the voices grew louder, and he could spy the first remnants of feet standing on guard.

"Anthony Stark; I'd say it was a pleasure if it wazn't for your father." A menacing voice spoke out commandingly.

"Well, what can I say; Dad always left a lasting impression on people, and it's made it harder to make friends." Loki envisioned Stark's toothy grin, and concluded it wouldn't help him along in the situation they were in.

"Enough of zhis!" The voice snarled, "Where have your little friends gone, and who'z helping zou?"

"That would be me." Loki answered, stepping into the room while startling the guards into raising their weapons.

The man who had been speaking was Baron Strucker; Loki assumed that because of the red claw that was gripping hard onto Tony's face, who spared a small grimace his way, "There he is, right on time like always." Stark said between his grinding teeth.

"Friends must be hard to come by indeed in your case Stark. Aligning yourself with zee enemy, why, it almost makes me respect zou." Struckers' eye turned on to Loki, holding reverence and dislike, "Zou are a God amongst mortals, the very same you tried to rule over, yet you help zhem; why?"

"No better option presented itself. You mistake me for befriending these humans', but you are mistaken." Loki glared sharply.

"Am I?" The man said lightly, turning away from Stark now as he folded his hands behind his back, "Vee had a mind to worship you vonce, but it zeems that time has come to pass. Loki the Asgardian, just another fool who is commanded by _love_, such a dreadful thing." He spat.

"Perhaps you have forgotten yourself sir. I am a God, and you are no match for one such as me, you being so pathetic and weak. What mortal stands a chance against my reckless misery and hate?"

"Any one man who has zee right leverage." He snapped his fingers in display of his order, and a troop of soldiers came bounding in, with three prisoners in their midst. Loki's eyes turned black as Steve and Bruce were summoned to their knees, with Halios before them, "As I zaid before Asgardian; love is a dreadful thing that will warp you into a shell of a man. I do not think you would zuit zuch a title."

"We're sorry Loki, but they cornered us at the exit." Bruce sputtered.

"Silence." Strucker hissed, "The choice is yours Demi-God; fight, in which all of zou will die, or stand by my side in which most of zou will die. I can only promise her survival. Zhat is vat you vant after all."

Loki gazed down at Halios, who now was pale grey and nearly dead from exhaustion. Her eyes remained shut, unable to open because of what HYDRA had done, and it was enough to justify his answer, "Dear Baron, you do not understand the hate inside me to be commanding these decisions. I have fallen so far and thus have nothing else to lose…but you have all to gain, and I may take that away." Loki shot a look first to Steve and then to Stark who had turned much more serious upon seeing his friends enter, "Allow me to ask you this one question dear Baron; how does HYDRA defend itself against the cold?"

* * *

**Urgh, another cliff-hanger! Damn I'm terrible, but I swear the HYDRA HQ thing is coming to a close next chapter, and it's all kinds of exciting. Updates are growing more slow, but I made sure I am more attached to this one, just because people have been waiting for the end for so long. I apologize for the killing cliff-hangers, but it will all pay off in due time! Reviews yeah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Black-as-night-as-day****:**** Welcome, and thank you for reading thus far! A great question, one I am surprised no one else has asked yet! I have had a theme song picked out for them for quite some time, and it is "The Greatest One" by The Neverending White Lights. A good listen, and I'd suggest it to anyone!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****: Here's to hoping I am less evil! Hehe, I only watch the show with my sister and I make sure I have the remote so I can pause it when I want!**

**Starcrier****:**** Yes, I love when I make quotable moments happen! A strong line indeed, I felt chills when I wrote it down! Hehe, sorry about the double cliff hanger, but this one ends on a stronger note that won't be key pounding! **

**Silver-Moon-Light94****:**** Front Giant Loki FTW! Sorry about that cliff hanger, I promise this chapter ends way better than the last two! Damn HYDRA to Hell! I am working on Halios' progress, and these next few chapters will revolve around that so she and Loki have some time together (before things turn to shit…again!) Hehe, I know that it was pretty easy to predict what would happen from the end of last chapter, but damn me for making you all wait anyways! **

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****:**** Oh gosh, haha, I swear I don't keep meaning to end chapters that way, and this one ends on a way better note than the last two, *swears to Loki*! Hehe, I probably am worrying people about "death of a main character" but I have no plans on that right now, so you can rest easy. I think you will like the next few chapter to come, they revolve more on Loki and Halios again! **

**JobanaBallack****:**** Welcome back from your lapse in coma, and what a chapter we left off from! HYDRA and the Baron, they need to go down big time, and there are a few people who would agree with that! That was a terrible cliff hanger, I can admit that, and now you can finally click that next button to know the outcome! **

**Dunamess****:**** Urgh, I hate myself for those cliff hangers, so I hope this chapter lets you rest easy!**

**LadyMelinda:**** Haha, I chuckled at your review. I swear if I do another cliff hanger, I will let Loki freeze me because I deserve it! **

**Guest:**** Oh yeah, I am a fan on Jotun Loki and he may appear in this story more than once yet!**

**Savysnape7****:**** I really am putting LOLIOS through the wringer aren't I?! This chapter lightens up on that, if only a little bit!**

**Fat Old Sun: ****Straight up! HYDRA is filled with assholes, and they need to be frozen!**

**LookAliveSunshine03****: ****It was a chilling chapter indeed, and this chapter may get chillier! Ahem, bad Jotun joke on my behalf. Glad you brought up "The Hate Inside Me" I can reflect on that one anytime. She really has done a 180 when it comes to character change, and she may just discover some old habits later on in this story yet, so stay tuned!**

**StepiLady****:**** So, I think everyone hates me with those cliff hangers by now, and I really got to apologize for that again! Glad you caught back up, I swear I don't even update that often as I used to, but it's nice to hear that I am going quickly to not kill you all with the wait! Working Loki in to be an "Avenger" had been difficult, and I am glad it is working out good that they are a team. Of course he goes back for Stark, that's just priceless isn't it! Glad I am now the term "groovy" and I will try to live up to that!**

**Vampkestrel****:**** Well thank you, and damn those cliff hangers always making you wait! I like to keep the hook in a story though, so they will return again!**

**AshwoodDraven88:**** Hehe, "oops I did it again" urgh I just quoted a Spears song, you have my permission to kill me! Hehe, a sexy blue man indeed, and he may appear more later on yet, so stay tuned! **

**ShizukaRen-Hime****: ****Oh gosh, your review made me get all warm and fuzzy on the inside! I am really glad you were able to catch up and let me know how I did thus far! Keeping Loki in character, well it is never easy but I am proud of what I put out here, and am I glad to know you like Halios. The OC is the make it or break it and in this case, I think I've done well. Thank God my plot works, it is sometimes a bigger concern than character development because I don't want to have a story that goes nowhere. Hehe, I try to keep my description lighter and not diluted with heavy words that have the readers scratching their heads for the meanings. I am proud that I have made some strong lines and quotes along the way, just so my story will be remembered and re-read for viewers alike! I hope you like the rest of what's to come!**

**Korvescence****: ****Knew you'd cave, and claps myself on the back for actually getting my butt in gear for this chapter! Hehe Rodgers needs things to go quick, he's just the hero like that and it reminded me of him from the movie too. You'll have to wait for Halios' reawakening, but that will come shortly so stay tuned! Cold Loki on the way!**

**DanAlaya****:**** HAHAHA your review killed me! I think it's something readers might want to do if I put them through more Hell with a cliff hanger, so I will lighten up on them (for now muhaha) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halios.**

* * *

Now normally Loki was a sharp thinker, always going over a plan in his head before acting. This wasn't the case though, and he found himself doing something odd and out of the ordinary, all for the sake of Halios' survival…and the others he supposed. His magical mask poured off of him like the unveiling of a painting, only he considered himself to be no masterpiece. Every eye in the room had now turned on him, astonished, amazed and even disgust was present. He cared not of their judgement, and the only person whose favor he wanted to keep happened to be unconscious; it was a good day for small miracles.

After the initial shock began to wear off, the hail of bullets started to fly and Loki was ready for them. Steve was quick to pull Halios back as he and Banner ducked away from the raging storm. Stark had been tied back by chains, something he made short work of with one of his lasers as he quickly stumbled to take the guards out. Loki made for Strucker, the man with the claw who fancied himself an invincible God. He would never make that same mistake again, Loki would make certain on that. His ice was making the room chilled until each person's breath was visible. A foggy mist was in the air, causing the skin to prickle and turn blue. Steve and Bruce were making good on escape, with Halios bobbing up and down in the Captains arms. Loki was relieved once they were far from his sight, and he continued to send wave after wave of ice shards at the HYDRA insurgents, until most of the men were on the ground with spokes of icicles sticking from their chests. The Baron was cornered, and he knew it, which made him a more dangerous opponent. Loki approached him, and he defended with his crimson claw. The sharp hooks attempted to dig in deep into his sapphire flesh, but the cold that Loki's Frost Giant form provided began to freeze the stone of the hand, and the fingers cracked away, falling to the ground in dust and rubble.

The man let out an anguished cry of fury, "Zou think zou have won?!" He cackled, "HYDRA; zou cut off one head, and two more shall take its place. Vee are an inevitable part of Earth's genetic make-up now, zou cannot stop our progress."

"Maybe they can't, but SHIELD has something to say in that matter." All three of the men turned their attention around to face the voice that had sounded from Agent Hill. She stood with a proud smirk, with a group of SHIELD agents at her back, "Take him." She ordered with a nod.

Her troops charged in, taking the rest of the HYDRA guards and Baron Strucker himself, who was at his knees in rage. With Stark's assistance, they removed what was left of his re-attachable claw (picking up the fingers in the process), carrying it out in a large case for safe keeping and weapons study no doubt. By now, Loki had allowed his pale façade to return, but he didn't feel any better in knowing SHIELD had now seen his dirty secret. His mint eyes returned to that of the Baron, who was now being dragged out, kicking and cursing in his harsh tongue.

"Sie haben nicht das letzte von mir gesehen! HYDRA werden aufstehen auf euch alle!" His vengeful eyes landed on Loki, and the God only smirked in victory, "Zou think zou are so smart, but don't zou see zhey used zou! Zou are no more valuable to zhem zhan I am, zhey will cast zou out!" He spat before he was ushered on again.

Stark sauntered up to Loki as they watched the man be dragged from the room. Tony seemed to find something amusing from the spectacle, because a short chuckle escaped him, "I've never seen a man without his arm make such a fuss; maybe it was too cruel removing it from him."

Loki said nothing for he was forced into another staring match with Hill, who was eyeing him in dumbfounded disbelief, "Stark?" She called. Her dark features settled back to Iron Man, and she accused him of a crime without saying any words.

Tony caught her range of view and turned to Loki for a moment before going back to her with a smile, "Don't worry, he's cool…literally."

"Oh, here it comes." Loki mumbled.

"What?" Stark jested, "You didn't think just because you helped me that I wasn't going to get into the cracks about you being blue?! I'm flattered you hold me in high esteem."

"So high that the fall would kill you."

"You already threw me out a window, and I lived from that didn't I?" He landed a metal paw onto Loki's shoulder, causing him to wince with familiarity. He'd nearly forgotten Thor in all this excitement, but the descending of the fight had him filling with morose thoughts again. Post-battle depression it would seem he suffered from, even though he was on the victor's side this time around.

"Stark, Fury wants to speak with you." Agent Hill said as she rested her hands on her taunt hips, looking one hundred percent badass.

"Great, I always save time for Nick; where is he?" His dark eyes shifted around the barren room, and eventually landed back on Hill.

"I expect he'll find you." She gave one last look to the pair before turning away, "Come on Agents, let's get this place cleaned up! We're on the clock!"

Both men stood befuddled as the sound of marching steps charged out of the room, "So…can we leave?" Stark asked aloud, "You know what, forget that, I'm leaving and they can't stop me. I just saved the world…again, so I'm free to do what I want."

"Don't you always?" Loki challenged, "A pretty underwhelming audience considering _we_ just saved your world."

His lips twitched, "I suppose you can get some of the credit, but we aren't sharing any with Rodgers and Banner; they didn't help this time."

To himself, Loki thought about how wrong Stark was in that conclusion. Those two men had helped him more than he would be willing to give thanks for, and they were just two more people along with Thor, who would never reap the benefits of assisting him. He followed Stark out of the room, and through the winding corridors that were now swamped with SHIELD agents making scans of everything, while taking into custody any wandering HYDRA soldiers that let themselves be known. They seemed to him, much like meager thieves stealing away the leftovers after a disaster. Had they known about their fellow agents that were trapped here-lost like rats in a maze-he wondered if they would be acting so boldly.

A short man, clothed in the insignia of SHIELD came rushing up to the pair, though kept his eyes on Stark at all times, "Iron Man, Captain Rodgers is requesting your presence in the main hall."

"You mean they didn't even make it out yet?!" He exclaimed before sighing, "Lead the way shortstop." The Agent scowl at the name, but he ran ahead as Loki and Tony were made to follow, "So, about you being blue." He started in while Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes, what about it?"

"It wasn't as bad as you might think. Take this from me; had you tried to rule Earth in that form, you may have succeeded."

Loki frowned with trepidation as he looked at Stark. The man was serious, and he confirmed it with a nod, "It is pointless advice, but I'll heed it anyways."

"Thought you might. The time will come when you'll have to explain it to…other people." Other people meaning Halios, he was just too polite to say so and dammit if it didn't make Loki uncomfortable. If a topic was too sensitive for Stark to even breach, than he wanted no business in being a part of it.

After sometime, when everything started to look familiar again, they reached the first hallway and went out through the door to the main hall where Rodgers and Banner where being examined by a medical team. Loki's eyes searched for Halios until finally landing on a make-shift tent where crews were working around on the inside. He wanted to see her, but didn't want to appear as weak in doing so, so he kept in his place.

"Glad to see you guys are doing well." Stark said with a wry grin as he was finally reacquainted with his teammates.

"We've looked better." Rodgers said forcibly before he turned his eyes to Loki, "You don't have to hang around with us; we kind of figured we are second best when it comes to her."

Loki bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. Bruce smiled somewhat more convincingly as he turned to Loki, "We do have to thank you though, for coming through and saving us…and going back for Stark at the last second too."

"Well, if I hadn't, who else would have?" He deadpanned.

Steve nudged his head in the direction of the tent again, "Go. She was mumbling earlier, and they took it as a good sign, but she may need you, just in case." The man sounded bitter about this state of affairs, but didn't go any further into it. Loki remembered their close relationship before her memory had been restored, and was still displeased to see the Captains affections burn so passionately.

"Should we maybe warn the med staff that he's with us?" asked Stark, clearly amused.

"No need to. They already know, the word has been spreading like wild fire that you were working with him." Bruce responded.

Their voices grew fainter as his heavy steps took him closer to Halios, who was now only a drawn curtain away. The term 'being there' came to mind, but he wasn't the best at comforting people close to him, not even ones such as Halios. The med team, though knowing his arrival would come, still were stunned as he entered, and some backed into the farthest corners dramatically as he walked forward, "I'd like just a moment's peace, if it is not too much to ask." He smiled disconcertingly, and they made haste in leaving him privacy.

He pulled a seat close to her, watching as her chest rose and fell in harmony at a steady pace. He made no move to grab her open palm, no matter how inviting it seemed. She was pale still, much similar to his complexion than he remembered, and it seemed that the light they had stolen was not retreating back into her glowing skin. Her hair still appeared dull and lank, though no doubt something that could be fixed from a bath. The substance around her eyes had been wiped away, but unconscious she remained and it was torment to him to not be able to see the egg shell blue of her eyes. He wondered about the scars on her chest, but to lower even an inch of that Serf's gown seemed indecent and he would wait for a later time to inspect her wounds.

It went on like this for a while; him watching her unconscious form, willing her to wake up again even though his efforts were in vain. After a time, he felt others present, and knew he was no longer alone with her wounded body, "The doctors say she might have trouble seeing for the first few hours when she reawakens. I bet it will be less time than that, seeing how she is what she it." Banner said as he stood at the opposite side of her.

"Can we take her from this place now?" He asked, meeting the doctor's scruffy face.

"Well, they've done all they can with an Asgardian, and she will likely heal the rest of the way herself, so I see no harm in taking her."

"We want to leave too." Stark said eagerly, "Hate to ask you for another favor since we are already way in your debt, but is there a way for you to get us out of here…quicker?"

Loki huffed, "In my debt, after all I've done? I'd say this makes us even."

"Really, and here I thought you would have liked to have one over us?!" mused Tony.

"Not today." He stood from his seat, as a feeling of unrest began to grow on him, "Would one of you kindly carry her as I prepare our way back to the hotel. We must not forget Agent Barton and his damsel after all."

"You'll get sucker punched from her if you say that." Tony told him as he went to heave up Halios' light form into his metal arms. It was a relief that Rodgers hadn't volunteered this time; it would be awhile before Loki would let him hold her again.

Bruce closed the flap of the small tent shut before Loki got down to work. The small cubicle sized space didn't leave him much room, especially with the gurney in the center, but he practiced over by the far corner wall to form a portal for them travel back to the hotel. Much to his chagrin, they were amazed by his talents when he looked for no such praise from their kind. A small ball suspended in mid-air showed the suite back at the posh hotel room that he and Stark had checked into, what seemed like days ago.

"We'll go in pairs than. Rodgers and the doctor can go first." He ordered. Steve seemed rather reluctant to be stepping through something as complicated as magic, but with encouragement from Bruce and a nudge from Stark, the pair went through without hassle.

"So, off we go then?" Stark said, while Halios lay silent in his arms, "I'd never repeat this, but I think she's lighter than Pepper."

"I think you may have just earned yourself a sucker punch Stark, if Ms. Potts were to find out." Loki rebuked.

"Smart Prick." He muttered back with an entitled smirk. He stepped through with Halios, and Loki followed at his heels before closing the portal after them. The poor SHIELD med staff would be running around aquiver to know that they had let the Avengers escape right under their noses with the patient. Loki didn't feel to guilty though.

The smell of polished wood wafted into Loki's nose, and he knew they had been brought back to the right place. He and Stark were standing side-by-side as they appeared in the sitting room, where Bruce and Steve were waiting, along with the rejuvenated agents. Barton had on a false smile as he approached Stark, "Hey Tony, looks who's here to see you." He nudged his head to the side and Stark let out a sound of annoyance as he threw his head back.

"Stark, I knew I'd find you here." Well Hell be damned if it wasn't Nick Fury himself, standing in the middle of the hotel room with his face looking increasingly more gloomy as his one good eye found Loki.

* * *

**Hill was right, he found Tony after all! This chapter was a bit slower pace, but it moves things along to prepare for the next part in the story, and a little bit of down time isn't always a bad thing. Sorry Halios hasn't woken up yet, but you all will have to keep waiting for that. Thank you all for so many reviews again, I thought for a moment that it was because you all hated me for two cliff hangers, but you all still find the time to love this at the end of the day and that makes me happy! This isn't so bad a cliff hanger this time, because I didn't want to get killed! Reviews yeah! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** Oh it is so hard to pick a favorite! Rumple of course, but I think I like hook now too (that's conflicting right there!) August is till great, but I think I like him because I'd seen him in Band of Brothers first. Josh Dallas, man am I sad he cannot come back to play Fandral in Thor 2, but at least I see him all the time on TV now! Urge, it's hard to pick a favorite, I think Regina is still cool considering all the shit she's done, but I have hopes for redemption there!**

**Starcrier****:**** Hehe, yeah not great that Fury's there but I didn't kill you all this time! **

**Korvescence****:**** Baron Strucker FTW! Halios finally wakes up, though it's not an ideal reunion!**

**Dunamess****:**** Yes, her progress is something we will keep track of from here!**

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****:**** Hehe, I think lots of people forgot about Thor in all the action that's been happening, but his condition will be soon to come! Glad I have the characters down path, it's good to know I've come so far, and I haven't failed you all yet!**

**ShizukaRen-Hime****:**** I think this is the longest I've gone without having Halios talk in like four chapters, so don't worry, my patience is wearing thin too! I am having a ball with the banter between Stark and Loki, there are endless possibilities there! Hehe, Fury is indeed a very interesting man, and I like to create the allure that he can do everything just because he's the director (he will find you!) Hehe, I am glad someone liked that line about Pepper and Tony's comparison, sometimes you need to lighten a situation and he's a great character to do that!**

**Fat Old Sun****:**** Hehe, that question is revealed, keep in mind Fury is a man of many resources! **

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Mine too, I just love that blue guy! Time for everyone to embrace in the Jotun love!**

**Lady Melinda:**** Hehe just for now I can live huh?! You are probably right, I will; have more cliff hangers yet! Glad you are loving the progress!**

**DanAlaya****:**** Oh man you ask some great questions, ones that will be answered in the lapse of these next few chapters, so sorry I have to make you wait! Hehe, I'm sure if I do another cliff hanger, you will find a way to leave one in a review too!**

**Agent007Tomato****:**** Welcome back, I never forget a great reviewer such as yourself! I think I should be further ahead in this story than I am, but time isn't on my side this time so sorry I didn't have more for you to read! Never fear though, things are going to be picking up and I will try and continue to amaze!**

**JobanaBallack****: Yes, HYDRA can now rot while Halios can heal! Three cheers for character development, it's easier if you find a good group of characters like these guys let me tell you! Tony and Loki, BFF I think so! Yes, he seems good with the Jotun form, but of course it hasn't been brought to Halios' attention yet, and we'll get to that later one, so stay tuned for more drama!**

**xxyangxx2006****:**** Hehe, yeah, those cliff hangers are something to be pissed about for sure! Thank God for Halios, but what about Thor?! I think we have forgotten him amidst the battles, but he will be returning later on yet, so those questions will be answered. Oh Loki better beware that "one good eye"!**

**AshwoodDraven88:**** Haha, yes Loki and Tony make a good pair and the laughs will ensue, even at the darkest of times to come!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halios**

* * *

The room was held in queer silence, and no one made a sound. Eyes were floating about to each other, gauging in reactions while many words were spoken through what appeared to be telepathic conversations. Fury seemed proud of the air he brought to a room, and he had a wry smirk of confidence on his rugged face. The man never changed, for that Loki was certain. He was in his usual black leather trench coat with the same ensemble of clothing underneath. After his ruddy eye finally left Loki, it appeared he was getting ready to speak, "Helga said you had a red haired companion with you when you checked in Stark." Fury lamented as he once again eyed Loki with mistrust, "I don't see him anywhere?"

It took a moment for Stark to respond. He never had been good with memorizing women's names after all, "Helga?!" Stark exclaimed in realization, "You mean that bitchy desk clerk actually works for SHIELD?"

"Of course, I put her there. We've been keeping an eye on you for…safety reasons. You're too important to our organization to go missing."

"But the rest of us aren't?" Bruce asked disgruntled as he pulled at a fistful of his hair. The drugs were neutralizing fast through his system which meant Hulk was free to return at any ungiven time, "I'm beginning to understand how this works now."

"No you aren't Doctor, just like I don't understand why he's here." Fury pointed his hand at Loki and his eyes narrowed, "Stark, I know you to be a man without rules, but never did I think I'd live to see the day where you'd align with a war criminal. You'd all better come up with a damn good reason as to why I shouldn't call down the thunder on him."

"Thor is incapacitated at the moment." Loki interrupted before any of the others could come to defend him, "He was the one who helped me escape in the first place."

This was news to everyone accept Tony, and an eruption of chatter broke out in the room, "I refuse to believe your treachery. You who stood before me once before, claiming he would remind the world of 'real power.'" Fury snarled.

"Look sharp Director, for I do not always lie." Loki smiled falsely, "From the look on your face, this surprises you, but you should already know that Thor's greatest weakness is his mercy for others, specifically me."

"Why…why would you help us now?" Fury began to pace back and forth, his eye cast down as he rubbed a hand over his dome head. Loki was confused for a moment, and mistook this act as maybe some ploy until he caught the look in Natasha's eye. She was mentally telling him not to speak up and saying anything. So it would seem that SHIELD at least for now was unaware of his relationship with Halios. Stark, along with the rest of the Avengers had done good by her when they decided to not share this secret. He reminded himself briefly that it was her they were protecting, not him, and if he made one wrong move they wouldn't hesitate to blow him out of the water.

"It is simply because Thor requested it." He answered evenly.

The Director scoffed as he turned his pensive gaze on the God, "Right, and I'm supposed to believe that? Because it had always been your admirable intentions to please the brother who you are filled with envy towards? You haven't been gone long enough for me to forget you Demi-God."

Loki rolled his eyes, "It gives me great pleasure to know I left a lasting impression on you." He drawled while his voice was dripping with sarcasm. Already he was tired, and he just wanted to rest after being on the move since he first left Asgard. He realized he hadn't really slept since his escape, and it wasn't until now that this lack of sleep began to take a toll on his body.

Fury's lips turned down in a scowl as he stood straighter. He folded his hands and rested them on his lower back as he stood erect, "If any of you are in need of medical assistance, we will provide it for you. Until such a time is made aware, you are all under lockdown here in this suite. HYDRA must be put to rest, and once again I am going to have to answer for the actions of the Avengers. By now it will have come to light that _he_ has given you his assistance, and dammit that's just another mess I'm going to have to clean up. When you feel more like talking, you let me know." He sent a dark look to everyone in the room, not even leaving out the two agents this time before his looming figure left through the door of the suite with a loud snap.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Tony muttered to clear the air after the pregnant pause had lifted.

"Really?!" Steve exclaimed, "I thought it could only get better."

"You don't get it Rodgers. At least he doesn't know about Halios. Can someone take her by the way; I want to get out of this suit." He fumbled with Halios' body, but Loki's feet were rooted to the carpet and he couldn't bring himself to go to her. After everyone could see that he wasn't going to move, Natasha stepped forward, holding her carefully when Halios was passed to her. It was a strange thing to see a woman of Natasha's height holding a much taller Halios in her arms, but she did so with the utmost dexterity that many would have had to strive for.

"I'll go put her in a room." Natasha murmured as she juggled the weight down the hallway.

Barton's eyes watched them go before he turned to face the rest of the group, "Did we miss anything eventful?" Clint asked immediately while Stark's suit started to dismember itself.

"I'm happy to say Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker is now in the custody of SHIELD." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "I still don't understand why SHIELD decided to act this late, but clearly Fury won't be willing to talk until you give him something." Loki ignored Tony's demanding look. He wouldn't give the Director the time of day for his reasoning's, and he cared little about the bureaucracy of SHIELD.

"We're a little worse for wear though. Has anyone given a thought to what Fury just said? We're stuck here all together for a prolonged amount of time." Bruce rubbed at his neck and his eyes fell on Loki, "I don't think this is what you had in mind."

"I am free to make my leave anytime; he would not be able to stop me." Loki countered.

"True, but where would you go?" Tony pointed out, "Your world's off limits, and you won't be able to leave here with Halios."

"An inconvenient truth I feel." He grumbled while executing a sigh.

"Not to be rude or anything, but do you think you could give us all a minute to talk and catch up?" Bruce asked as politely as he was able to muster, "Halios will need help when she wakes up anyways, and her wounds will have to be cleaned. I don't think any of us are comfortable with doing that." He spared a look at the group, who were looking skeptical at the idea of assisting Halios in her vulnerable condition.

"Hell, I'd be fine with it." Stark grinned as Loki glared darkly in his direction, "I was kidding, but you never fail to respond exactly as I know you would."

Just as he was about to respond, Natasha re-entered the room, "I put her down in the back room, and I left all the lights off. Should we maybe take Nick's advice about medical assistance?"

"I think Loki can handle it." Bruce cut in.

Natasha scowled while rolling her eyes openly. She made no means to hide her contempt for him, but it didn't bother him in the slightest, "I trust I will be left out of the conversation this time?" He mocked with a brutal smile.

"Yeah right!" Stark chortled, "You happen to be my favorite pass time now…beside Nicholas Fury, let's start with him."

They didn't begin their chatter until immediately after he had left the barrier of the room. He was finding it difficult to process that he could be stuck behind these four walls with these people for a longer time than what was desired. True, he had no plan on where to go from here, he hadn't thought that far ahead. It had perhaps been his goal to break Thor free of his chains, but that journey would be a difficult one. A lot weighted heavily upon Halios' decision, and what condition she was to be left in after this. He stood outside the designated door to where she lied beyond, his hand reaching for the knob at an achingly slow pace. What was he so afraid of suddenly?

The room was stagnant and dark, just as Romanoff had promised it would be. Halios was laid out on the large bed, her breathing at a steady pace indicated to him that she was still asleep. He shut the door silently before going over to the armchair in the corner of the room. As he sat down, he felt the weight of his own energy loss come crashing down upon him and his eyes started to flutter shut. She would still be there once he'd awaken, and it was enough reassurance to let the darkness take him.

ooOOoo

When Halios first awoke, she gasped for air as if she'd never taste its sweet kiss again. It hurt to open her eyes at first, as if something had been keeping them shut for a very long time. She found herself in the dark, but this was no ordinary black room. Panic started to arise from her heart and traveled all the way up her chest as she sat up. She waved a hand before her face and she couldn't see her own skin; she only felt the breeze it created to know it was there. Her hands fisted the sheets and she was apparently sitting on a bed. The linens smelt like oak and jasmine which was foreign to her senses. Through her shallow breathing she felt her chest where her heart was racing. Tubes, she remembered tubes being there before, but now it was only the smooth of her own flesh and the material of a scratchy gown. How long had she been gone in the unconscious reaches between purgatory and reality? She felt her cracked lips with her tongue and her throat was dry as she attempted to speak, "Help!" She cracked in a mumble.

On the other side of the room Loki bolted awake from his sleep to see Halios sitting up on the bed in the dark. Her legs were stretched out before her and she was holding her hand before her face. His feet traveled to her quickly, and she jumped when his arms first reached for her, "Can you not see?" He asked her though he could tell by the foggy glass look in her eyes that it was as the medical team had said.

"N-no. Am I dead?"

He chuckled for a moment, both at her child like senses and the lost look on her face. It wasn't perhaps the best idea to find humor in her misery, but she needed his help for once, and he'd be obliged to lend it, "No, you have not passed on. You are in a hotel room after we rescued you from HYDRA. Your sight will return to you eventually, but for now we should clean your wounds."

"My wounds?" She gasped, "I'm sorry, this is a lot to process, and I feel…I feel so helpless. What happened to the others?"

He hushed her while he brushed her hair back from her face. At first she flinched from the contact, but a sigh of contentment eased from her achy body, "You can ask these questions later." He helped her small weight stand, though her legs were shaky even on her featherweight and she had to lean up against him. He led her to the bathroom attached to the suite, making sure he never let go of her hand once, even when he reached for the light switch. With one wave of his hand, the tub began to fill with hot water as he eased her against the counter. She was still chalk white, an unfortunate side effect that he believed to be permanent. It was a small thing in comparison to her sight, but he didn't want her to feel saddened by her appearance so he strung up towels over the mirror in the powder room.

"Is it alright if I help you undress?" He asked. The awkwardness of the question was only matched by the confusion on her face.

"Oh, alright." She stood in waiting with her arms apart, and for a moment he did nothing but stare. His hands felt dry and stiff and his arms seemed to be having the most terrible time cooperating to move towards her, "Hello?" She asked uncertain.

"Right, sorry." He muttered lamely before going to help. There were only two ties on the back keeping the gown together, and he pulled them apart effortlessly with her in his arms. She slipped both of her arms from the sleeves, and it left her standing in only a thin pair of white underwear. The marks on her chest were not hideous, though it brought forth his anger to see them gleaming forwardly in his face. Painful reminders of what had happened to he while he was away, powerless to help. His eyes traveled down the rest of her front, and he admitted shamefully that he was still aroused by the sight of her.

"Come, let's get you into the water." He said gruffly while trying to contain the lust in his voice. It went by unnoticed on her part, which he was grateful for. He let her own hands find the rim of her panties, and she slid them off as he kept his eyes on the counter. It was strange of him, for he had seen her this way before, yet he never felt so apart from her. When he made to help her into the scolding water, his own flesh felt on fire as he touched her bare skin. She was soon pink and stuffy in the tub, and he had to take a few steps back momentarily to reiterate his breathing.

"Where is Loki?"

He was stunned by the innocence of the question, but the blank look on her face told him she was serious, "Love, it is me."

"Really?!" She cried before chuckling, "How silly of me. It's hard to place a faceless voice, but I should have known by your polite way of speaking. How are you here?"

"Well, that is a very long story, and I would much rather help clean your wounds before they become infected." He stood off against the counter, kneeling down before the tub as he reached for the pristine white cloth.

As his hand dipped into the water, she felt for it, grasping at his fingers like an infant, "I'm sorry I left you…again. There must be something wrong with me to keep doing this to a person." Her voice had nearly returned from being dry and raspy, but he noticed the melancholy behind her words.

"Another time." He told her while pushing her hand back into the water. He drenched the cloth before wringing it out in the water. His hand was hesitant to then move forward on the holes of her chest, and he did ever so gently.

"May I wash my hair as well?" She asked him as he continued his strokes on her scars.

"You may."

She hummed, "You imprisonment must have made you docile." She commented and he frowned, "Here you have me alone and naked, and you haven't even made a move yet." Her teasing tone didn't do anything to lighten his mood, in fact, it only annoyed him further.

"I do not wish to do the nature of those things with you presently."

"I look that bad then." Her face was smiling, but with the subtle twitches around her eyes, she might as well have been crying.

"You are putting words into my mouth. I did not gesture to the way you look, I simply stated I am in no mood for pleasure." A lie, and a big fat one at that. His damn arousal had shown up as soon as she had dipped her body into the water, and now his pants were straining as he tried to readjust himself into a more suitable position. It did not help that he had to kneel in order to cleanse her body. Her lovely pink tips were erect from the heat of the steamy water, and her loose hair was clinging to her neck and shoulders.

"Well alright then, but hurry up with this. Already I am in no mood for your company." She shot back.

He heaved an aggravated sigh, "Why is it that we are always fighting?"

"Because I do stupid things, and so do you."

The one corner of his lips twitched into a half smile as he continued to work. She made no more sounds or movements until he had finished with the lacerations on her chest. From there he handed her a small bottle of soap for her hair, which she vehemently argued she could wash herself, "Just go." She told him dejectedly. The touch of her voice had his heart sinking all the way until he left the room. He never went far though. It was a silent promise he had made to himself that he would always be there to help her if her need was dire, and he felt it was one of those times. He remained at his spot against the door, hearing everything through the thick oak, including her muffled cries that he had caused.

* * *

**Wow, well done Loki. She's been awake for five minutes and already you pissed her off! Still, something exciting is about to happen next chapter and you won't want to miss it! More of your questions with the SHIELD stuff will still come to light as they are stuck in the hotel room together (any predictions on how that will go?!) Also a note, these next few chapters will be the lighter part of the story before it takes the turn to negative town once they return to Asgard. I am trying to not kill you all with cliff hangers right now either, so how'd I do?! Reviews yeah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Korvescence****: Nothing is ever picture perfect for those two, but Loki plans it to be yet! I'll let you read on!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****: Hehe, men are the ass cakes of the world! No complaints about a man in leather, that's for certain! OMG Thor's new outfit is so good, though I wish he'd wear the helmet sometimes. Come on Thor, give Jane something to grab onto! **

**StepiLady****: God I really want to get to reveal Loki's form to Halios, but I just am not quite there yet! This chapter more than makes up for their crappy reunion. Loki's back to scheming something!**

**Black-as-night-as-day****: I know updates are a little slow, but I ain't stopping any time soon! I think you are only the second person to ask, but I imagine Halios as somewhat of a Naomi Watts. She's got a soft voice, but with some bite, and hey, they are both British, so no worries there!**

**ShizukaRen-Hime****: Haha, I am glad you mentioned the "docile" line! I ever cringed when I wrote it, because there is no way Loki can ever be described as that, but thank God for Halios for saying it! It was a very mature, and sexually stimulated reunion even though nothing has happened (yet, I am planning to get a lemon in here soon just because I won't have time with all the action that will take place later) Oh Stark, we all adore him, though after watching Iron Man 3 trailer, I'm a little worried for that guy. Doesn't look like he's cracking any jokes this time around :(**

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****: Hehe, I liked your way of describing them, they definitely have their little problems. In terms of dark parts, definitely has more to do with the new threat they'll be facing, not their relationship (I've put them through enough in that aspect, though I am going to be doing something else to it, to liven it up some more!) It's going to get dramatic and gritty from here, so stay tuned!**

**DanAlaya****: A crappy reunion, I know! She is still blind from the HYDRA testing, but no worries, she'll be OK in a few chapters time!**

**LookAliveSunshine03****: Haha, stupid Loki, we should all just beat him to the ground (well, not really) Hehe, yes a lemon is coming up shortly, they really need that alone time together after all they've been through. This chapter however, takes an even further twist, and it's up thanks to Loki! I am planning on having the Avengers sticking around for most of this story, so yes, more cheek from Stark to come!**

**Starcrier****: Hehe, sorry about all the angst, this chapter lightens up on that aspect. In fact, Loki has a plan to never lose her again (He's scheming!) **

**Dunamess****: Fury, always such a buzz kill isn't he?! You are definitely right, and took some of your advice while adding the finishing touches to this chapter!**

**JobanaBallack****: Quite a messy reunion for those two! Halios is totally broken because of stupid HYDRA at the moment, but all she needs is a'lil Loki to fix that (he thinks so too!) Haha, yeah Loki, have some self-control, Geez! She's one lucky gal though to get that type of attention! OMG I know, poor Thor, hanging out in Asgard probably isn't that fun right now, and he seriously needs some rescuing! Halios is reverting back to her strength a bit now, and Loki is pleased about that (you'll see what he has planned yet too!)**

**My Little Lolita****: Well damn, those about the best words a write can receive! And I love my reviewers too, so thank you!**

**xxyangxx2006****: Haha yeah, for a guy who's quick with words, he sure went about it the wrong way this time. I have a lot in store for those two yet, in many ways it will strengthen the relationship actually. Asgard is going to be super fun to write for, and poor Thor has been there long enough I think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halios!**

* * *

Halios had let her eyes run red until she couldn't cry anymore. She wasn't necessarily upset; in fact she had anticipated a good cry for a while. With all that had happened, along with Loki pissing her off, it just felt good to let it out while she soaked in the seamy water. Her vision was blurry at best, but it was fighting for a chance to come back again. It was relief enough to be able to make out some shapes anyways, though she was still finding it difficult to distinguish color. Like her arm for example, it looked really white unlike she was used to.

Her skin was pruning up, and the water was adapting a chill while she sat stretched out in the porcelain tub. She was already finished with her cleanup, but she was feeling too prideful to call for Loki's help again. No way in Hell was he going to see her naked after his rude comments. It seemed surreal that he was even here helping her after all this time. A Midgardian year had passed and all he could say was he wasn't interesting in romancing her. Not that she had been geared for sex at that particular moment; she had been too strained of effort, but what ever happened to being able to tease your lover? He wasn't ever one for teasing unless he was the one enacting it of course, but a more gentle answer was what she had been searching for.

Huffing, she let her hand slowly reach around the borders of the tub for a towel, or at least a material that would be sufficient to cover herself in. She stood up carefully in the tepid water, nearly hooking her left foot on the rim on the bath as she stepped out onto the cold tile floor. Her skin was no doubt prickling from the exposure of the cold air, and her nipples were painfully erect as she tried to warm herself with her arms. Her first thought was to use some of her light to heat herself, but her body was still too fragile to conjure any significant amount of energy, so she went on with her search for a towel. Her wet feet made light patter sounds on the floor as she paced in circles for a damn towel. Was it Loki's scheme to hide them all from her just so she would be forced into accepting his help? It was her bitter thoughts talking, and she knew he would never be so juvenile, but it was starting to get frustrating while in a bathroom, she couldn't find anything to dry off in. Her fuzzy sight finally led her to something plush hanging on the back of the door, but it was being held on a hook that she couldn't see. Her fists clutched the material between her hands and with one clean yank, the robe fell into her arms as the hook came unhinged from the door. It crashed to the ground in a small clank, and she moved quickly with fastening the robe around herself. It was more difficult than she anticipated getting dressed without sight, and she couldn't find the left sleeve for her arm.

She scowled when she heard the door open, and a presence drew close to her, "What are you doing?" Loki asked, his tone slightly amused. She was quite the sight at the moment; her body half clad in a white robe while she hopped around for the other sleeve. He could still see her flushing skin that was exposed from beneath and her taunting nipples were swollen into little buds. He let out a sigh while coming to assist her with the other side of her robe. She stood still in his arms until he was finished, and they both backed away from each other awkwardly. She had managed to turn the bathroom into a nightmare, but he smiled at her act of independence, "You got water on the floor."

"I suspect that won't give you too much trouble. You can have it all straightened out with a snap of your fingers." She said abrasively.

Her annoyance with him bounced off him in waves, and he was quite used to her mood swings by now," "There was once a time that you were impressed by the things I did."

"Well, right now you are being a pain." She strode passed him in slow steps and his hand latched onto her before she crashed into the wood of the door.

"You still cannot see well I notice." He hummed while steering her out into the bedroom.

"I was doing fine!" She snapped.

"Yes, you nearly just walked through the door."

"Oh." She said lamely while her cheeks flushed. He brought her to the side of the bed and eased her into a sitting position until she was comfortable.

"You should rest." He urged while making to leave the room, but her hand lashed out onto his wrist before he got too far away. Her thumb made absent little patterns on the skin there, putting him into a dazed trance, "Do you need something?"

"I'm sorry." She breathed, "You are trying to help me, and I'm not making this easy. I just…I'm tired of always needing help."

"Think of it more as me returning the favor " He said carefully while sitting on the edge of the bed, "As I recall, it was you who helped me last time when I was rooted into the marble floor of Tony's penthouse."

"Tony? Since when is he Tony to you?" She asked while her nose crinkled in scrutiny.

"Aye, a long story." He brushed aside with a bit more edge. He didn't want her mistaking him of having a friendship with the Avengers, when he really only needed them to find her, "There are large gaps in our stories that need to be filled I think."

"Can I ask about your sentence then?" Her tone was hard and sweet, much more the way he was used to again, and he was glad to be rid of the vulnerability in her voice.

"I suppose I can give you some details, but it would be unwise to overwhelm you all at once." He paused with a frown, "I think I am entitled to a few questions of my own."

"You are going to ask why I stayed here, even though you already know the answer." She told him with conviction as she sat back into pillows. He observed her silently, as he watched the familiar habits he was used to coming from her. Her small feet bobbed up and down on the bed impatiently and she was running her hand through her long hair that was parted over her one shoulder. It was still damp and leaking onto the robe and the crook of her neck where the flesh was barely visible from under all that material. He admitted silently that he would have liked to land his lips on that tender spot, but refrained from doing so.

He was suddenly reminded of the first night he had met her after they had spent a day by the lake. She had been foreign to him as she pushed to have a conversation. Her hair had been wild and her dress a tattered mess that he couldn't stand the thought of her spending a night in the Palace when Thor had insisted they sneak her in. He couldn't recall what thoughts had bothered him then, all he could remember was he followed after her the next day to apologize. That had changed everything, and it started the endless cycle of him always chasing after her.

"I miss you everyday." He murmured, and though she couldn't see, her eyes landed on him with a pensive stare.

"But I'm here now."

He gave a stiff chuckle, "Are you really? How long will it be before we are separated again?"

"You think I am of an elusive nature?" She accused.

"But you are. I am as well of course so I am not berating you." He ran a hand through his hair, scowling slightly.

"Tell me about your sentence." She pressed, and he was thankful for the topic change. It probably wasn't something they should brush under the carpet, but he felt physically ill when it came to discussing their strained relationship.

"I was put in the Isle of Silence." From the bemused look on her face he continued, "It is how it sounds. I was made to sit with my own thoughts without being able to speak."

"What was it like…to see everyone else again when you first arrived?"

"I tend to not let those trivial things bother me. They were not my friends or family, and I felt no need to feign apologies when I was far from humble. I do not regret my actions nor would I beg forgiveness for them."

"I suppose it is your right." She said in tight agreement, "How did you ever escape such a place if you were without magic?"

"Assistance." He said slyly.

"From Thor." It wasn't a question and she smiled knowingly, "Truthfully you have a brother there, whether you'd want him or not." He felt her cold steely fingers wrap around his lean hand. She squeezed once in assurance, and he smiled in spite of it.

"I'm not so well off at returning the favor I'm afraid. As we currently speak, I fear he is facing a court for high treason."

Her smiled faltered into a hard line, "He did not make it back here with you?"

"Regrettably no. We were overcome with guards, and he made good on getting me back here just as the portal collapsed. For his sacrifice, I vowed to help save his friends—and you—so I enlisted Stark's help."

"I'm sorry I missed that. You must have made a remarkable team."

He held back a biting retort, though in all honesty things had gone a lot smoother with Iron Man than even he could have guessed, "Ah yes, the very best kind indeed."

"Maybe you're better at saving Earth than ruling it. You did what I could not." said Halios with a touch of melancholy. Again he was reminded of her love for this realm, though this time around he understood her attraction to it perhaps a bit more than before.

"You're hopeful." He droned, "I could never stay here permanently. It is too simple, and lacks mystery. Even with its quaint charms, it is still feebly matched against the powers that are out there."

"There is Thor to also consider. I do not think we are going to be quick to let him suffer are we?" It hadn't been anticipated that she'd give such a quick reply. He had always thought she would never be quick to leave this realm.

He detested the word 'we', "And am I to assume this 'we' means us, or includes the others in the adjacent room as well."

"I don't think you have a choice." She pointed out with a wry grin, "He is their comrade too, and they'll want to help."

"I should mention we are under lockdown."

She scoffed, "By whose orders?"

"Your leader of SHIELD." He said sourly.

Her face twitched with disconcerting rage, and for a moment he pulled his hand from hers, startled by such an emotional response, "Did he mention how he let us all walk into a trap?! Played me for a fool in order to have me stay here?!" Her skin was flashing white hot with power, and he noticed the dark turn in her eyes. It thrilled him in ways he never imagined, and he never wanted that exhilarating feeling to leave his body as he watched the power grow in her. She was more alike him in ways than he had ever come to understand, and it was in that moment that he understood that they could be more than lovers. He could teach her, shape her into something brilliant and powerful that no one could challenge. Such thoughts left stones in his heart, and he was not certain if he would ever be able to shape her into something ugly and masterful as he was now. His love for authoritarian rule had no bounds, and it would not be so lonely on this side of things if he had someone of a dominant nature with him. Perhaps Halios could be that person?

He slithered over to her, running his hands through her hair to still her anger, and he watched the darkness leave her eyes as he held her face in his hands, "Rest. It won't do you any good to spend your anger on Fury. I'm certain the others are already wasting their time with that in the other room."

"Can you stay with me for a while?" She whispered in hesitant defeat. The edge of her voice was sharp and sliced through his heart, weakening his resolve as he moved along beside her. She turned her body into his, taking in the familiar scent off his mortal garb that he was currently wearing for the sake of practicality. The last time they has shared a bed without any intentions of sex was back in her home on Asgard, the night before she decided to leave him. Those thoughts could always bring out the worst in him, but he was reminded that she was with him now, and his grip perhaps tightened slightly on her waist. Her lashed were fanned on her face, and she was already sleeping in his arms as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Loki wouldn't be able to sleep that night, for in his mind a plan was already forming, and the deadly consequences which lay ahead would shake the very foundations of which their future was lain. He had meant what he said before about her being his Queen, and this time he would not let her escape.

* * *

***Nervous eyes* oh no, what is Loki planning this time?! The exciting thing that happened this chapter was subtle, but it sets the course for what is to come. I should let you know now that Loki isn't the villain of this story, but I am going to keep him mysterious and somewhat evil for majority of the time because it is just too much fun, and I think the Avengers need someone to do a little dirt work for them. I gotta say, this was a fun chapter for me, and I hope you all enjoyed this new twist! Also, in regards to Stealing Me Softly, I think I will continue it after this series has come to an end, just so you all have something else to follow me on yet, and it's been too difficult to write for two stories at once right now. This is good news though, you can all still stick with me after Halios and Loki find their end (sad to think about, I know!) Reviews yeah!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Starcrier****: Good God, sorry for the wait!**

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****: Well, after such a long wait from updates I probably won't have time for new stories, but I have "Stealing Me Softly" still going on the side and I will continue that one too! So sorry life got in the way, but I came back before the holidays for you all just for an update! **

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****: So, this was a long time coming, and now Once upon a time is on hiatus, which sucks big! Hopefully I can u[date more over the holidays though!**

**DecadentGrrrl****: Hehe, I will continue his plotting throughout, and I am sorry about the delay! **

**Dunamess****: Glad I took your advice for the fluff chapter too, it was awesome! Glad I have returned, and yes Fury needs a swift kick in the ass for being such an…ass?! **

**StepiLady****: So, you're awesome and you definitely helped get my butt in gear after all the reviewing you were doing for The Hate Inside Me! I am totally going to get back into LOLIOS again, I feel they haven't had bonding time for a while, and with Loki's scheming, it just might bring them closer together! **

**Korvescence****: Hehe, yes I'm back!**

**Agent007Tomato****: Yes, back to scheming and I am sorry for the longest wait, I've never taken so long to update, but life gets in the way!**

**DanAlaya****: Your review was inspiring, and you always know how to word out exactly what I have planned! Loki will try and mold her, but only to a degree before it starts to piss her off. She's always been well reserved even after everything that's happened, and I think she has the right to just let go of some of that control and let loose on those who have wronged her and her friends. No worries, the rescue for Thor is on the way, which also means an Asgardian reunion for Halios, that should be fun! I'm more in my element for writing once I am there, so I can wait to get out of Earth! The next update I make will be for LOAN next time, so let's get excited!**

**JobanaBallack****: Great last fluffy chapter I left you all on, and of course Loki back to his roots of scheming! Sorry that I vanished, I've never left you all so long before, but hey, right before the holidays is a great place to return! I have something planned for LOAN next, so stay tuned! **

**LookAliveSunshine03****: Loving me that evil Loki, and poor Halios vulnerable again…or is she?! I have something big planned for her, so hopefully time is on my side again!**

**xxyangxx2006****: Ah yes, I am glad you haven't forgotten the Sigyn thing yet, that still has to appear. I definitely am working on making these two quite the team though, LOLIOS must live on, and with Loki scheming, we can only hope it is for the better! **

**CoutureAndChampagne****: So many feels! Welcome and thank you, hopefully I can keep up with quick updates again! **

**LunaAnatolia****: Hehe, good thing I was gone for quite a while between updates, you didn't have as much to catch up on! Wow casting call, you picked a great person to represent her! She had an edgy but innocent look, and I think the hair color if perfect, very natural in fact! A shame she passed, and in such a tragic way. You have convinced me, I was going to update this one after again, but I started to work on a Stealing chapter instead, so be ready for more LOAN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halios**

* * *

Halios awoke slowly and uninterrupted, just how she liked to in the morning. She was alone in the room for the moment, and she was pleased that her sight had almost fully recovered now. The size of the bedroom was impressive, no doubt put under Tony's impressive salary. She realized then that she had been neglecting the fact that all of her friends were here as well and she hadn't yet gotten the chance to visit and speak with them again. It was enough to get her feet started and moving to the bathroom door. She didn't see any clothes in the room to change into at the moment, but she tightened the robe and fixed her hair to the best of her abilities.

Her hand hit the light switch on the wall of the bathroom, and it looked like whatever disarray she may have caused in her blind state was now fixed thanks to Loki's quick words of magic. She had a wry smirk on her face which quickly vanished when she noticed the towels covering the bathroom mirrors. They had been put there purposefully, and it got her wondering how badly her appearance must have looked if he wanted to hide the truth from her. She growled low in her throat, reaching her hand out to rip the material from the wall, only it wouldn't budge. He must have charmed them so she would not be physically able to remove them without coming to him first. Taking matters into her own hands, she felt the heat of her energy start to build in her palm. There was something new about this fire, and as it enveloped her hand, it was no longer a bright flash of white light; a green flame had taken its place. She grabbed the towel again, scorching it into ash that fell into her hand and on the counter. Her reflection revealed itself to her own eyes, and she did not recognize her own person. Her hair was still vibrant and gold, but her eyes had grown dark and sinister matched to her now pale skin that was in every word the same as Loki's. HYDRA had succeeded in stealing her light away, right out from under her. This larceny had caused an unbalanced change within her, and she was both anxious and thrilled to see what other new powers she could conjure.

She exited the room with new excitement installed in her mind, coursing all the way through the rest of her body. Her steps were light, and she felt like an animal out on the prowl as she escaped down the hallway of the hotel room. There were people present in the sitting room, and they hadn't heard her coming until she entered at the last moment.

"Holy Crap!" Clint cried when he did a double take as she entered the room, "Is it just me, or has torture done some wonders for you?"

"You look completely different since we last unhooked you from those tubes." Bruce admitted, "How are the scars healing."

"They are barely visible." She admitted as she took a look down at her chest, "I feel different though. More alive than I've ever been felt and my skin is burning."

A hand reached into hers from behind before quickly pulling away, "Wow, you're not kidding. Most women tend to exaggerate about being hot, but for once the words are true." Tony grinned mercilessly as he strode passed her, and after recovering from her shock, she smiled back.

"So, your sights recovered OK?" Bruce asked with concern at his spot on the large armchair. His hair was disheveled which was nothing new, but most of the group looked worse for wear just as she had.

"Appears to be that way." She murmured as she took a seat on the sofa next to Barton, "Where is everyone else?"

"Natasha went to talk to Fury, thinking that she may be able to get us out of here." Clint said with a head shake, "We all know what the answer will be, but we let her go anyways."

"Roger's is cleaning himself up, and we sent Liesmith to go scope the lobby for an exit." Tony handled talking about Loki in light humor, though the rest seemed paranoid at the topic, "He can turn invisible, so he might as well be of some use since he's stuck here too."

"I want to talk about Thor." Halios interrupted in urgency, "He was left behind on Asgard after helping Loki. We can only guess what they'll do to him after committing treason to such a high extent."

"Yeah, we've been pondering that too." Bruce admitted, "All night in fact, but how are we supposed to help him on Asgard? If you guys haven't noticed, it's a bit beyond our reach."

"Can't Loki just create a portal to get us there?" Clint asked aloud.

Halios hummed, "Most likely not. He's an escaped fugitive to that realm so it will be likely that Odin is using any means necessary to block his magic."

"But then, you're from there, can't you just take us?" Tony suggested as he pulled a sour face when taking a sip from his morning coffee, "This stuff tastes awful."

His coffee comment went ignored by her as she thought about his request, "I would be willing to get us to Asgard if I could, but I am not skilled enough with magic to summon a portal."

Clint frowned, "Couldn't you learn?"

"Well, it certainly isn't like learning how to drive here on Earth. I've never had the advantages to study magic before. I wasn't a privileged person." She had never thought to ask Loki to teach her either. She couldn't imagine being in a situation in which she was the student and he was the master. It would be no easy feat, but she would likely flourish under his tutelage. There was something enticing about wanting to pick up his craft under his watchful gaze. She had no doubt that he would be a stern teacher, but he was very much the same as a lover in which she had come to know him well.

Her thoughts were disrupted when the door to the hotel room opened again and Natasha entered with Fury behind her back. She shot an apologetic look to everyone in the room, though her gaze rested longer on Halios, almost as if she was seeing straight through her, "Nick wants to talk to us." She told them.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff." He interjected while stepping around her. Halios felt her anger began to quake beneath her skin once she got a good look at him. He'd nearly sent them all to their doom, and now he was ordering them around as well. There was no end to his imagined power he thought he had over the Avengers and she wanted to remind him who was really in control.

"Excuse me." She interrupted while coming to a stand. She probably would have looked more threatening in something other than a bathrobe, but to Hell with that, she was irate, "Have you come here to explain why you let us all go into a deathtrap?"

Bruce and Tony seemed surprised at her tone, while Natasha and Clint sat back content to keenly listen in, "I am sorry about that Starlight, but it is good to see you are well." Fury replied carefully.

"Sorry about that?" She spat, "It must be so easy for you humans, especially someone like you with a position of power."

"Agent, may I remind you that I had your full support when starting this mission." Fury bit back aggressively.

"That was before I knew you were sparse on details, and you let the others walk into a trap without any prior knowledge all the while they had the assumption that I had left Earth." Her short height approached him in small, menacing steps though he never wavered, "Why did it take you so long to respond when you knew all along what HYDRA was doing?"

"I can see they might have left some minor damage to you. May I suggest a med team to come up and have a look at you?" He said while smoothly dodging her question.

"Why, you think there is something wrong with me?" She asked with a sincerity that was overly sweetened to cover the malice behind her words, "You think I need help from your people, no Director, we all needed them months ago when this disaster could have been averted." She moved on Fury like lightening, her hands balling into fists as she lifted him by the lapels of his jacket, quite a feat for one her size. Her hands and arms had become engulfed in flames of green, and everyone sprang into action with reluctance to want to attack her. Fury's face was calm while he breathed heavily out of his widened nostrils, puffing like a bull.

"Jesus, somebody do something." Bruce hissed.

Natasha and Clint were the first to make a move, but a voice stopped them, "Enough!" Loki's sudden reappearance seemed to stun everyone, except Halios whose eyes were burning on Fury with intentions that were probably far from innocent. Loki seemed to take note of this, and he carefully pried her off of the Director, his hands remained unaffected from her inferno of power, though if one were to look closely they would have been able to see his flesh turning blue to keep the flames at bay. He held her back tightly, and all of her anger seeped away as her gaze grew hazy, "I think Director, a simple thank you would suffice." He rebuked smartly while everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

Fury straightened himself, continuing to frown though it looked somewhat forced by this point, "I've done all I could do, but the board as of right now is treating the Avengers as hostile beings and they would have you outlawed if you should be caught in public." His eyes searched the reaction of the room and the air was stagnant with objection and unease, "I've had Jane Foster working on communications to Asgard for us…but, we've had no like in reaching Thor."

"He would be imprisoned by now." Loki disputed.

Fury nodded while keeping tight lipped in refusal to address the God formally, "This is off the record now. By tomorrow afternoon I will be coming back up here with a squad at thirteen hundred to collect the Avengers for court martial and my report will say that they've already gone." He gave them a dead look before turning to the door. He glanced over his shoulder one last time and sighed, "I am sorry Halios." Nick Fury was gone again with perhaps the first apology he'd ever uttered. It was difficult to tell if Halios had heard him for her face remained stoic as she stood in Loki's arms.

"So we have less than a day to get out of here." Bruce started, "I don't suppose we can get to Asgard in that short of a time?"

"Why the Hell would we be court martialed, we're not even in the military." Tony argued, "And dammit Rogers needs to get out here, he's missing all the important details."

"What am I missing?" Steve asked harmlessly from the doorway, a towel wrapped around his neck indicating he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Fury was just here. Apparently we have less than twenty four hours to get to Asgard for Thor, or else we will be court martialed." Natasha informed him.

His face grew grave as he stepped down to join them, "So what's the plan then? This won't be like every other time where we've gotten by on luck."

"Hell, we're gonna need a miracle to pull this off." Clint muttered.

"Well?" Tony asked while turning to Loki, "Can you do anything?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Truly hopeless creatures you all are. I do not doubt that Odin has already barricaded my entrance to the Bifrost. We will have to find another way into Asgard."

"Might we try traveling by foot from another realm?" Halios suggested, her voice light and airy again that it startled everyone to her tranquil presence. Loki frowned in fascination at her as well, finding her new behavior rather strange though not unwelcome. He'd been in the room longer than they had been aware and he had watched her new growing powers with a pensive eye until it had been his time to step in and intervene. She was something he would continue to investigate on the side. Her powers had been altered, and he was anxious to put them to the test.

"We may try that, but it wouldn't come along without risks." He reminded, "Your species is fragile and I cannot be certain on the effects that may occur. Just as well, Odin has many friends in other realms and they will be looking for me. You run a greater risk Avengers, if you agree to this."

"Hmm, other worldly justice or court martial on our own world that we've had to save countless times, do I even need to go further?" Tony said sarcastically, "Besides, I wanna see what Fabio looks like in prison without his beautician standing by."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to stick with Loki, for Thor's sake and our own." Bruce deducted.

"Well, we need a few things before we can leave." Natasha pointed out, "SHIELD would have taken our weapons back from the HYDRA base, but they'll be under quarantine."

"Then we need a thief to steal them back." Clint said while shooting Loki a look, "Someone who won't be seen."

"You ask a lot." Loki spat less than pleasantly. The situation was not ideal, but he couldn't imagine what punishment would await him if the Avengers were court martialed. He would most likely be sent back to Asgard, to rot with Thor in a twin prison cell.

"I'll help." Steve said suddenly. Loki shot him a judging look to which he ignored, "I'm pretty quick with the ins and outs, and you won't be able to carry all of that stuff back alone."

"Well, such a wonderful day I am having already." He droned, "If you are with me Captain, then be ready to go."

"What are we supposed to do while you're gone, just sit on our thumbs?" Tony asked mirthfully.

"If that is what entertains you." Loki chided before turning to Halios, "We need to have a talk later."

He said it silently so only they could hear, and she smiled sweetly from his scolding tone, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Help them start preparing for the leave. This is perhaps the most unorthodox thing I have ever considered doing."

"I doubt that Loki." She said giving him a knowing look.

He shot her a condescending smirk before going with an eager Captain to retrieve their supplies. He hated the trust they gave him so willingly, and though it was usually a situation he would have taken advantage of, he rather wished he was further away from these beings. Damn Thor, and although Loki owed him more of a debt than he was comfortable with, he knew he would help him for the sake of squaring it. His other concern was for Halios; she was changing, and though he was in awe of her power, he did not want her to become just another ugly thing in this world, rotted out by power and hate like he was. The neglect that Asgard had shown them was a far worse Hell than he realized, and dare he say he felt guilty for having to drag her back there again. Love would not find them there, only more hate and despair, but he would do all that he could muster to keep his Enchantress safe.

* * *

**Hehe, like how I hinted there at the end. I've changed her powers to represent more of what Amora the Enchantress could do, though she isn't exactly like her, she is still our Halios. I figured Loki needed more of an ally out of her, and if she has to be a little wicked for her man sometimes, why not I say?! Swear to God, I will finish this story even if updates are slow, and I thank all of my great fans who still come back to me and my previous stories, you are wonderful! Reviews yeah! Next up for an update will be Stealing me softly next time, just because it has been so long for that one!**


End file.
